


Take me down to your paradise

by KatieWR



Series: Take me down to your paradise [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Kind of Slowburn, M/M, alternative universe, nem túl sok erotikus tartalom
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Egy alternatív, az űrháborút lezáró időszakban járunk. Keith nem tud megnyugodni a háború végével sem, Lance tudja a legjobb helyet a lazításra: hazaviszi. Amíg kerülgetik egymást, mindkettejük számára világossá válik, hogy egy, a múltban történt egészen aprócska és akkor jelentéktelennek tűnő esemény a kapcsolatuk prológusa volt csak.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Take me down to your paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534070
Kudos: 4





	1. Első nap

**Author's Note:**

> A történetet a negyedik évad után kezdtem írni, így egy csomó minden nem szerepel benne a további évadokból. Lance családját én találtam ki, Krolia egyáltalán nem szerepel, ilyesmik. Így akár pár rész megnézése után is érthető lehet minden.
> 
> A történet címadódala, és a dalidézet a The Score - The Heat című számából van. Jó olvasást~

# Take me down to your paradise

_I'm a desert, you're an ocean_  
_It's your motion that I need_  
_But without you I am broken_  
_Left to thirst out in the heat_

_Take me down to your paradise_

### 

Első nap

### 

Keith zihál, a tüdeje sípol, az izmai égnek, az ereiben túlfröccsen az adrenalin, ami nem hagyja megállni. Nem hagyja lélegzethez vagy gondolathoz jutni. A karja reszket, a nyelvén ózon, a szemében izzadtság, és hirtelen torpan meg, mintha falba ütközne. A lendület vinné tovább, egy pillanatra, míg megszokja az állást, olyan érzés, mintha ki akarna szakadni a saját testéből. Végül a térdeire támaszkodik, hogy kifújja magát, ez már tudatos: levegő ki, levegő be.  
A drón mozdulatlanul hever vele szemben.  
Megint.  
Coran nem lesz elragadtatva.  
Szisszenéssel nyílik az ajtó, fel sem nézve mondja, mintegy bocsánatkérés helyett, vagy azzal egyenértékűen:  
\- Feltakarítok.  
A teremben körben mindenhol drónhullák, a gyakorlópálya már semmi újat nem tud mutatni. Reggeli előtt (helyett) lekaszabolta a kastély teljes állományát. Jobb híján.  
\- Kedves tőled, de előbb Shiro beszélni akar veled. – Allura kedves mosoly mögé rejti mindazt, amit gondol, de ahogy visszacsorognak a saját gondolatai, szinte biztos benne, hogy volna egy-két tippje, mi játszódhat le a fejében. – Komolynak tűnt – fűzi hozzá, talán csak azért, hogy megtörje a csendet.  
\- Máris megyek – feleli, és reméli, hogy ezúttal nem ő maga lesz a téma. Semmi kedve nincs reggeli előtt (helyett) arról elmélkedni, hogy mihez kezdjen az életével, köszöni szépen. Mostanában ez Shiro kedvenc témája, és váltig állítja, hogy csak az érdekében nyúzza, de ezt nehéz olyankor elhinni, mikor a nyakára jár, amikor a beszélgetéseknek az a vége, hogy ő – finoman szólva és a legnagyobb tisztelettel de – elküldi melegebb éghajlatra. És Shiro még csak nem is utasítja rendre érte.  
Az irányító teremben ketten fogadják: Shiro és Lance. Jócskán meglepődik, hetek óta nem látta Lance-t, azóta, hogy ők négyen Hunkkal, Pidge-el és Matthew-val visszamentek a Földre családlátogatni. Vagy vészhelyzet híján egyszerűen csak otthon lenni. A meglepetés kölcsönös, ezt onnan tudja biztosra, hogy Lance elhúzza a száját.  
\- Haver, rád férne egy renoválás – kezdi, de ott rezeg egy mosoly a szája sarkában, és ott rezeg a szemeiben, ahogy tenyerébe csap üdvözlésképpen.  
\- Mi a helyzet a Földön? – kérdi csak azért, hogy elereszthesse a füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
\- Esős évszak van – leheli Lance mély áhítattal és teljesen komolyan. – Rendes viharokkal, meg minden. Hurrikán nincs, szerencsére. – Az időjárásról beszél, de úgy hangzik, mintha a leggyönyörűbb dologról lenne szó univerzum-szerte. Nem akar ezen megakadni, mégis sikerül. Shiro megköszörüli a torkát, odafordul hozzá.  
\- Küldetésre mentek – jelenti ki, és Keith ereiben megmoccan valami. – Rutin feladat, Lance majd mindent elmond út közben. Indulhattok is. – Keith fejében megmoccan valami.  
\- Vettem, kapitány – trillázza Lance, és röhejesen tiszteleg mielőtt tenne egy hátraarcot, majd kimasírozik a hídról. Civilben. Keith el akarja kapni Shiro pillantását, de a férfi nem rá néz, hanem az érkező Allurára, így muszáj neki is sarkon fordulni és Lance után indulni, egyetlen használható információ morzsa nélkül, gyalog a hangárba.  
Lance fütyörészik, vagy ha nem, akkor hümmög magában egy ismeretlen dalt. Keith úgy érzi, bárhová kell menniük, bármeddig is tartson, hosszú lesz. (Még nem is sejti, mennyire.) Másfelől az érzékeinek egészen kellemes arra a zsongásra figyelni egy kicsit, ami a másik fiúból árad. Hetek óta nem volt a közelében másik ember Shirón kívül, és ez a jelenlét most üdítően hat rá.  
A hangárban három oroszlán ül mozdulatlan csendben, a közeledtükre Vörös szemei éles fénnyel felvillannak, halványan érez valamit rezzenni oroszlán és pilótája között, ahogy szavak nélkül üdvözlik egymást. Lance azonnal _prüntyögni_ kezd. Keith nem ismer jobb szót rá, arra amit csinál:  
\- Igen-igen, itt is vagyok, mehetünk is tovább, nem kellett sokat várnod, ugye, gyönyörűm? – És Vörös _dorombol_ válaszul, ami csak feldobja az amúgy is túlontúl lelkesnek tetsző másikat.  
\- Hová megyünk? – teszi fel a kérdést, csak, hogy befejezze végre az elnyújtott szavakat és a gyerekes hangsúlyozást.  
\- Egyelőre szálljunk be – ajánlja fel, és előre engedi. A műszerfal felizzik, amint Lance a helyére ül, Vörös morgolódik egy kicsit. – Shh-shh, minden a legnagyobb rendben – mormolja maga elé a fiú, végigkocognak a hangáron, és az ajtón túl a végtelen zéró gravitációba vetik magukat. – Valaki a Kastélyból, nyithatjátok a féreglyukat – jelentkezik be cseppet sem hivatalosan vagy szabályszerűen, mégis, Allura mosolygós képe villan fel.  
\- Jó utat – mondja kedvesen. Aztán kicsit közelebb hajol, és lehalkítja a hangját. – Shiro számít rátok.  
\- Mindent megteszünk – fogadkozik Keith, és a hercegnő rájuk ragyog, kijelentkezik, vétel vége.  
Mire újra megkérdezné a küldetés részleteit, a féreglyuk egy olyan pontján dobja ki őket a világűrnek, ami egészen kicsit ismerős. Lance útvonalat programoz, két íves kitérővel az egyenes helyett.  
\- Szóval...  
\- Nyugodj meg, senkit nem kell kettévágnod – szól közbe a másik, a hangja ezúttal komoly, nem hatja át az a vidámság. – Sőt, _örülnék_, ha meg sem próbálnád.  
\- Lance – kezdi, kellő fenyegetéssel a hangjában ahhoz, hogy a kék szemek végre ránézzenek.  
\- Oké. Oké, már mondom is. Csak higgadj le, rendben? – rámosolyog, de a mosolya mögött rezzen valami. Lance sóhajt egyet, a pillantását visszafordítja az ismerős bolygók és holdak halmazára. – Aggódunk érted, és mivel aggódunk érted, muszáj volt kitalálnunk valamit, hogy egy kicsit rendbe hozzuk azt a búval bélelt fejed.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy kibeszéltek a hátam mögött – sziszegi hirtelen lobbanó ingerültséggel. – Nem hiszem el, hogy Shiro rávett téged-  
\- Nem érted amit mondok, ugye? – kérdez közbe Lance egészen csendesen, szinte már egy pillanatig szomorúan. Mégsem hatja meg.  
\- Vigyél vissza! – parancsol rá kategorikusan.  
\- Nem megy – rázza meg a fejét. – Akkor elkésnék, és nem késhetek el.  
\- Lance... – A harag a torkát szorítja és megfeszíti az izmait. A harag izzik benne, és attól tart, egyszer elégeti.  
\- Velem kell jönnöd, Shiro számít ránk, emlékszel? – Nem akarja Lance-hez vágni, hogy vele most éppen nagyon-nagyon lenne kedve összeveszni, szóval ha egy mód van rá, ne emlegesse. – Ha annyira rossz lesz, néhány nap, és visszahozlak – ígéri. – Komolyan.  
\- Kiszállok – jelenti ki, de amint mozdulna, Vörös a világűrbe üvölti a nemtetszését.  
\- Látod, Vörös is azt szeretné, ha jobban lennél.  
\- Semmi bajom! – csattan fel, mire Lance ránéz és felemelkedik ültéből. Túl komoly, túl komoly és túl nyugodt, nem fog vele veszekedni. Most nem.  
\- Figyelj – kezdi –, figyelj, Keith. – A vállára teszi a kezét, mintegy megnyugtatónak szánt mozdulattal. Megrezzen, el akarja lökni, el akar mozdulni és erőlködik, hogy ne tegye. – A háborúnak vége. Mindenki szabad és boldog, ez itt a happy end kellős közepe, és te még mindig állandó harckészültségben vagy. Semmi értelme, érted? Ideje, hogy megnyugodj egy kicsit és...  
\- És ha a Galra megint-  
\- Megoldjuk. – Keith hosszan fújja ki a levegőt. – De az nem megoldás, hogy folyamatosan azt várod, mikor ugorhatsz neki valakinek. Lazíts már, haver, megérdemled. – Lance megszorítja a vállát, rámosolyog majd elengedi. Visszahuppan az ülésbe és átveszi a kormányt.  
Néhány perccel később a Hold sötét oldalán ereszkednek le, Lance egy visszaszámlálót les, az még öt minden bizonnyal földi percet mutat.  
\- Várunk kell egy kicsit – jelenti. – Hacsak nem akarunk szelfizni a Nemzetközi Űrállomás asztronautáival. – Keith a karjába rejt egy mosolyt a hülye viccre, és nem köszönnek be az Űrállomásra. Sőt, olyan időpontban közelítik meg a Föld légterét, amikor – elvileg – egyetlen műhold sem láthatja meg őket. Haragosszürke viharfelhők felett suhannak el, majd egy helyen hirtelen buknak alá.  
\- Üdv Kubában – rikkantja Lance. – Ez itt Pinar del Río. – Vörös morog egy kicsit és megrázza magát, vagy a szél kapja hirtelen erővel oldalba. – Tudom-tudom, te nem szereted, sajnálom. Kitalálok valamit, ígérem.  
Keith csak hegyeket lát meg fákat, azokat is elmosódva a vihartól. Lance meglepően simán teszi le Vöröst két hegy közé. Még lép is párat előre meg hátra, hogy ellenőrizze, biztosan nem fog megcsúszni az esőtől sem. Előveszi a telefonját, pötyög rajta valamit, elhúzza a száját.  
\- A vihar nem megy arrébb, szóval jobb lesz, ha indulunk. Előbb van egy kis dolgom, addig állj ki a verdával. Ja meg öltözz át. – A kezébe nyom egy kulcscsomót, ami megtévesztésig hasonlít egy motor kulcsához, és már ott sincs.  
Keith sóhajt.  
Nem igazán vágyik vissza a Földre. Semmi nem köti ide. És most csak úgy belesétált ebbe a csapdába. Nem, nem csapda. Lance a bajtársa, a barátja, Lance az, aki... Megígérte, hogy elmehet, ha el akar. Rendben-rendben.  
A motor mellett ott van az összes holmija, ami a Kastélyban volt. Az a sporttáskányi ingóság, főleg a ruhái. Átöltözik, szemrevételezi a motort, ami egészen úgy néz ki, mint a motorok a Földön. Ami fontos, ha már itt vannak. Óvatosan, szinte lábujjhegyen körbejárja, megérinti, a gyomra fészkelődni kezd. Finom mocorgás csak, lobbanó kíváncsiság, vajon milyen gyorsan tud menni, vajon... Odafigyelve tolja le a rámpán, amit Vörös előzékenyen leereszt neki, utat nem lát, csak bozótot mindenütt. Mégis mire gondolt Lance, mikor idehozta?  
Soha nem tudja meg, mire gondolt, mert Lance csak percek múlva kerül elő, akkor is csurom vizesen, de ragyogó szemekkel. Hideg legalább nincsen.  
\- Ezeket ne hagyjuk itt – és felmutatja a két bukósisakot, mögötte pedig Vörös felhúzza a védelmet maga köré. – Légy jó, szépségem – köszön el tőle Lance, és felé nyújtja az egyik bukót, de a kezét nem húzza vissza. – Add a táskát is. – Keith kezdi érteni, hogy tényleg ő fog vezetni. Tényleg-tényleg. Cserébe neki kell hoznia a motort, de kit érdekel.  
Két fával később van egy ösvény keresztben, amire rátérnek, és néhányszáz yard után rendes úttá szélesedik. Lance felteszi a bukót, követi a példáját, egyetlen másodpercig meglepődik, hogy a sisakban nem földi technika villan fel a szemei előtt.  
\- Van útvonal. Havanna után már száraz lesz az út. – Az instrukciók egyszerűek, fellendül a motorra, kulcs be, és a hangja igazi dorombolás, mélyen a torok leghátuljából, ahogy az érintésére fel-felhördül. Lance fellendül mögé, hiába helyezkedik, túl közel vannak egymáshoz. – Próbálj meg nem elhagyni – kéri, és Keith titokban a sisakba mosolyog.  
\- Kapaszkodj inkább – javasolja, és elindulnak. Lance másodpercek belül átkarolja a derekát.  
\- Semmi személyeskedés – mormolja közben, a sisakok rádióin keresztül. A motor meglódul alattuk, az esőcseppek felgyorsulnak, a világ ottmarad mögöttük. A sebesség a szeme sarkába tódul, az ujjai megfagynak a menetszéltől, a mérföldjelző százhatvanháromról kezd visszalapozni. A kilométeróra szerint kétszer tették meg a távot eddig a járművel: egyszer oda, egyszer vissza.  
Egyre szélesebb utakra érnek fel, ahol már nincs sár, és ahol nyomhatja tövig a gázpedált, a világ szinte összemosódik, az érzékei lángolnak, jól eső tűzzel, és amikor megcsúszik alattuk a hátsó kerék egy egészen leheletnyit az esős úton, visszalassít a sebességhatár közeli értékre. Az eső elcsitul, marad a szél, majd lassan-lassan az is alábbhagy, és valahol félúton (Havanna környékén?) felszakadnak a felhők, kisüt a nap, kora esti narancsba vonja a tájat.  
Lehajt az autópályáról, egy kisebb úton suhannak, homokos óceánpart mellett, és a GPS szerint már csak huszonöt mérföldre vannak, amikor Lance megszólal:  
\- Keith? – A hangja óvatos, mintha nem akarná szándékosan hirtelen felzavarni a gondolataiból.  
\- Igen?  
\- Álljunk meg egy kicsit – kéri, és nem úgy hangzik, mintha sürgősen mosdóra kéne rohannia, és nem úgy hangzik, mintha a parton meglátott volna egy csinos lányt. A partszakasz amúgy is egészen üres, két település között vannak, és már elég késő van. Keith lassít, kiteszi az irányjelzőt, lehúzódik, de nem hajt le a homokba.  
Lance a motor mellé dobja a bukósisakot, mellé teszi a táskáját, és lerúgja a cipőit, hogy aztán bokáig merüljön a homokban.  
\- Gyere – szól hátra, de Keith nem követi kapkodva, a zsebébe süllyeszti a kulcsot és mire beéri süppedős terepviszonyok között, Lance nadrágja lábszárközépig vizes, mert a hullámokkal kergetőzik és soha nem nyer. Zúg az óceán és valahol sirályok vijjognak, mögöttük az úton elhalad egy-egy autó, és ahogy a nap eltűnik, narancsvörös fény marad és mélyülő árnyékok a sötétedő ég alatt. – Én csak... – kezdi, de elhallgat. Talán újragondolja. – Szóval, a családom nyilván megkérdezte, hol voltam három évig, miután a Garrisontól bekopogtak hozzájuk azzal, hogy eltűntem, és halvány gőzük sincs, hol vagyok. Én meg nyilván nem mondhattam el, hogy űrháborúztam. Te jó ég, nekik még nagy dolog a színes tévé meg a 4G hálózat, meg, hogy vannak metrók, amik sofőr nélkül mennek, én meg jöjjek a nagyon-nem-vagyunk-egyedül dumával? Mármint bocs, semmi személyes, csak _érted._ Szóval a szüleimnek megpróbáltam mondani valamit, ami közel van az igazsághoz, de... Apám tíz évet öregedett, mióta nem láttam, anyám lefogyott, a húgom pedig nem ismert meg; nem boríthattam ki őket azzal, hogy gyakorlatilag tényleg bármikor meghalhattam volna, mert egy egész hadseregnek volt kiadva, hogy lőjön keresztül, ha meglát. Arról nem beszélve, hogy rajtuk kívül senki nem tudja, hogy itt vagyok, nem akarom, hogy a Garrison, vagy valaki más rájuk szálljon, mert információt tartok vissza arról, hogy mi van a Naprendszeren kívül. Jézusom, az egész túl bonyolult, nem? És egy kicsit vicces, hogy odakint nem tudunk két lépést tenni, mert mindenki elborít a hálájával, itt meg el kell bújnunk, ha nem akarunk bajt. – Egy pillanatra szünetet tart, megrázza a fejét, mintha maga is meglepődne azon, hogy ez mind kiszakadt belőle. Megköszörüli a torkát, mielőtt venne még egy levegőt, hogy folytassa: – És igazából csak azt akartam mondani, hogy annyit mondtam nekik, hogy egy barátom vagy, és ne kérdezzenek arról, mik történtek.  
Keith igyekszik követni a szóáradatot, és igyekszik nem arra gondolni, hogy ez az egész őt nem érinti, mert Lance _határozottan szomorú_, amiért hazudnia kell a családjának, és egy szomorú Lance határozottan nem jó látvány. Végül csak annyit bök ki:  
\- Mért hoztál ide, ha gondot okozok?  
Lance felszusszan.  
\- Ezt egy szóval sem mondta senki – magyarázza. – Sőt, alig várják, hogy megismerjenek. Vendégszerető népség vagyunk, és ha azt mondom, hogy egy barátom pár napig itt lesz, mert ez itt a paradicsom, akkor azt kérdezik, miért nem hívom az összes barátomat.  
Összefonja a karjait a mellkasán. Az ötlet nem tetszik. Az a része igen, hogy nem faggatják, de mégis hogy gondolta Lance, hogy teljesen ismeretlenül hazaviszi, és az majd jó lesz mindenkinek?  
\- Nem vagyok elragadtatva az ötlettől – közli egészen őszintén.  
\- Hátha meggondolod magad – feleli bizakodva, és végre, kitrappol az óceánból. – Nem lesz olyan rossz, mint hiszed.

Pont olyan rossz, mint amilyennek Keith hiszi – ám koránt sem, távolról sem a legrosszabb, nyilván. Hiszen csak emberekről van szó, humanoid lényekről, akik között az első tizennyolc évét töltötte, és ha más nem, hát megértetni meg tudja magát. Ha nagyon kell. Csak hát, Kubában mindenki spanyolul beszél, és nagyon kevesen angolul. A nagyon kevés halmazba valamilyen furcsa oknál azonban nem csak Lance tartozik, de a családja jelentős része is.  
Amint leparkolnak a motorral – még kint, Varaderótól nem messze, a város fényei idelátszanak, de a zaj nem ér el eddig –, két aprócska gyerek vágtat ki a házból, hangos kacagás és kiabálás közepette. A kiabálásból Lance nevét érti egyedül, és a fiú felkapja mindkettejüket, megpördül velük, és spanyolul hadar, vigyorog, és a kölykök nevetnek. És még a karjában vannak, amikor odafordul velük felé.  
\- A húgom Calista és az unokaöcsém Martinez – mondja, és valamit mond spanyolul vissza a két gyereknek, amiből csak a saját nevét érti ki.  
\- _Mucho gusto, Keef_ – közli Martinez, és mivel elölről hiányzik két foga, esélye sincs rendesen ejteni a nevét.  
\- Annyit mondott, örvendek – fordít Lance, aztán leteszi a két gyerkőcöt. Mond valamit, mire mind a ketten a ház felé vágtatnak, csapódik az ajtó utánuk. – Tessék táska, én meg elrakom őt ni – mondja, és átveszi a motort, hogy eltolja a ház mellett, egy másik épület felé. Keith megpróbálja észrevétlenül követni, regisztrálja, hogy Lance egy fészerbe rakja a motort, és egy szögre akasztja a kulcsot. Kerít egy ponyvát, amivel letakarja. Vigyáz rá.  
A házban zsivaj van, élethangok, tányércsörömpölés. Éppen vacsorára érkeztek, az illatok emlékeztetik Keitht, hogy aznap még nem evett semmit az égvilágon, az éhség szabályosan a gyomrába mar, éles karmokkal. Igyekszik, tényleg igyekszik koncentrálni, amíg Lance bemutatja a szüleit és az egyik nővérét (a nagyszülei most nem esznek velük). Heten ülnek az asztalnál, ami egész egyszerűen _rengeteg,_ még ahhoz képest is, hogy a Kastélyban is volt, hogy együtt ettek, de az rég volt, és egészen elszokott a társaságtól.  
És a fenébe is, az étel valami mennyei, mármint úgy mindenhez képest, amit valaha evett, és még csak el sem tudja dönteni mindenről, hogy micsoda. Tengergyümölcsei rizzsel, addig rendben, meg saláta, fűszeres olivaolajjal leöntve (hogy lehet valami _ennyire jó_), és teli hassal egészen más hely a világ, már nem is érzi magát úgy, mint aki képes és fogja magát, hogy akár stoppal, akár gyalog, de visszamegy Río-akárhova Vörösért, és meglép innen. Egészen elnyugszik, mert bármennyire idegen a hely és a helyzet, mégsem olyan kényelmetlen, ami őt lepi meg a leginkább. Még csak az sem zavarja, hogy nem mindig érti, miről folyik a beszélgetés az asztalnál. A beszélgetés valahogy úgy néz ki, hogy Mayte, Lance nővére kettejükkel angolul beszél, de a gyerekek nem értik, ezért valamelyikük folyton fordít, és talán a lány egy kicsit fáradt ahhoz, hogy nyelveket váltogasson, mert egy idő után beleun a dologba, marad Lance elfogyhatatlan energiája a fordításra.  
Amikor leteszi a villát, óvatosan felnéz Isabelre, és talán másodjára életében odafigyelve arra, hogyan formálja a szavakat, azt mondja:  
\- Uhm, minden nagyon finom volt, köszönöm szépen. – Lance felkuncog mellette és vigyorogva megrázza a fejét.  
\- Apa a mesterszakács a házban – mondja magyarázatként.  
\- Öröm ezt hallani – mondja Lance apja (Virgilio, ha jól emlékszik?), sokkal érezhetőbb akcentussal, mint ami a fiának van. És a férfi rámosolyog, pedig Keith arca bizonyára riadt egy kicsit, no nem mintha bármi mást mondott volna az egész este alatt.  
\- Sajnálom, én...  
\- Semmiség – vág közbe, és ennyi az egész. Itt ennyi az egész.  
Lance anyukája, Isabel (ez egyszerű) odahajol a férjéhez, csendesen beszélnek valamit, közben Lance beszélni kezd mellette:  
\- Apunak meg a testvérének étterme van lent a parton, elég menő hely. – Ez megmagyarázza azt az érzést, amit az ízlelőbimbói átéltek az elmúlt órában. Nem magyarázza meg a pillanatot, amikor a gyomra a konyhapadlóig süllyed a következő kérdés hallatán:  
\- És a te szüleid mivel foglalkoznak?  
Lance mellette levegőért kap, és szinte látja maga előtt, ahogy a homlokára csap. Mielőtt válaszolhatna bármit is, spanyolul kezd őrült hadarásba, és egy pillanat alatt lesz csend az asztalnál. Még a vígan csacsogó két gyerek is úgy néz rá az asztal túlsó végéről, mintha soha nem láttak volna még hozzá hasonlót. Hirtelen fullasztó lesz a konyha párás levegője, a jókedv elillan. Összeszorítja a fogait, mielőtt Virgilio valami olyasmit mondana, hogy _sajnálom, nem tudtam._  
\- Megmutatod, hol alhatok? – kérdezi végül, anélkül címezve Lance-nek a kérdést, hogy akár ránézne.  
\- Naná, máris – vágja rá, és megint hadar valamit, majd felugrik az asztaltól. Keith követi, és egy fél pillanatig forog benne a gondolat, hogy még egyszer megköszönje, hogy nem hagyják éhen halni, de Lance felvágtat egy lépcsőn, és nincs ideje visszafordulni. – Itt van fürdő, csak kapj fel egy szimpatikus törölközőt a szekrényből, meg ami kell, ez meg itt Isabel, mármint a-másik-nővérem-Isabel szobája, ő már férjnél van, szóval nyugodtan alhatsz itt. – Belök egy ajtót, de nem kapcsol villanyt. – Ha kéne valami ott a szobám – bök egy másik ajtóra kettővel arrébb.  
\- Szerintem túlélek – feleli.  
\- Hé, Keith – kezdi óvatosan Lance, – sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam nekik, hogy...  
\- Nem baj – hazudja szemrebbenés nélkül, és vállat von. – Sajnálom, hogy hazudnod kell a családodnak arról, hogy galaxisokat mentettél meg – ez viszont őszinte, őszintébb, mint hiszi.  
\- Mentettünk – javítja ki. – Csapatmunka volt. És hát, nem nagyon tudok mit tenni.  
\- Én sem – hagyja rá. A beszélgetés csenddé szakad, Lance egyik lábáról a másikra áll, azután:  
\- Akkor reggel.  
\- Reggel – visszhangozza, belép a szobába és becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Nem kapcsol villanyt.  
Az ágy mellé ül, mert csupa kosz és esővíz, még a haja sem száradt meg rendesen a délutáni vihar óta. És csak csendben hagyja, hogy a keserűség szétáradjon benne. (A fenébe már.) Valamivel később, amikor a ház már elcsendesedett, kioson zuhanyozni meg hajat mosni, kiszolgálja magát törölközővel és tisztán belehuppan a túl puha ágyba és a tisztaszagú ágyneműbe, és egészen addig a másodpercig fogalma sincs róla, mennyire iszonyatosan fáradtnak érzi magát, csak lehunyja a szemeit és alszik is.


	2. Második nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Szóval igyunk a csillagképekre – emeli az üveget Lance, összekoccintja a nyakukat, teli-üveges csengés, ami szétterjed az éjszakában.  
\- A csillagképekre – visszhangozza Keith, bár nem egészen érti. Belekortyol az italba, az édes, a nyelvén buborékok zsizsegnek, a torkában alkohol keserűje marad. Nem vészes, egyáltalán nem vészes. Lance hosszan sóhajt, úgy hangzik, mintha valami nehezet engedne el, és meglóbálja a lábait. Az éjszaka csendesen terül köréjük, halk neszekkel, párapalásttal, és halk morgással – ahogy hátranéznek, sötét viharfelhők közelítenek, hirtelensárga villámokkal.”

### Második nap

### 

Keith az érzésre ébred, hogy idegen helyen van. A nap még nem ólálkodik a hajnal környékén, sötét van. Emlékezteti magát, hogy ez itt a McClain ház, és azért van itt, mert – elvileg – le kell higgadnia. Senki nem gondolta komolyan, hogy túl sokáig lesz itt, igaz? Senki nem gondolta komolyan, hogy majd zavarja a jelenlétével ezeket a kedves embereket, és halálra rémíti a gyerekeket olyan kijelentésekkel, hogy nem igazán vannak szülei. Biztosan nem. Sem Shiro, sem Lance nem ismerik eléggé, ha azt gondolják, majd nyugton megül itt, míg úgy döntenek, elmehet. Ez emberrablás, és őt nem lehet csak úgy elrabolni.  
Tehát a nap első óvatos fényével kioson a házból, és a fészer felé veszi az irányt, ahol a motort hagyták tegnap. Vakon tapogatózik a kulcsért azon a szögön, valahol itt kell lennie az ajtó mellett rögtön, a szög hidegen ér a kezéhez, a kulcs sehol. A kulcs megcsördül valaki más kezében mögötte. Beledermed a mozdulatba, mert az, hogy valaki a háta mögé osont, jelenleg nem támadás, hanem a saját rajtakapottsága, amit meg kell magyaráznia. Sürgősen.  
\- Csak nem képzeled, hogy otthagyom a kulcsot egy szabadulóművész orra előtt – szólal meg Lance, és ahogy megfordul, még pont látja a mozdulatot, amivel a kulcs a zsebébe csúszik.  
\- Csak nem képzeled, hogy szükségem van _arra_, hogy meglépjek – morogja az orra alatt.  
\- Nyilvánvalóan meg tudod bütykölni a járgányt, ha akarod – hagyja rá a másik. – Ha ugyan tudod követni a logikáját, miután Hunk átszerelte. – Ami esélytelen, ezt mindenki tudja. – Azt hittem, megegyeztünk.  
\- _Én_ nem egyeztem bele semmibe – emlékezteti. Lance olyan elkámpicsorodott arcot vág, hogy védekezőn felemeli a kezeit: – Oké-oké. Mégis mit vársz, mit csináljak?  
\- Például alhatnál kicsit többet, mint négy óra – veti fel, mire Keith a fejét ingatja.  
\- Jet lag.  
\- Egy fenét – vágja rá. – Oké, jöhetsz velem tehenet fejni, ha már ébren vagy.  
\- Mit csinálni? – nyög fel, mert ez a mondat, amit nem igazán tudott volna előre megjósolni. Oké, hogy Lance gondozta Kalteneckert a kastélyban, de eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy lenne bármilyen állat a környéken.  
\- Tudod, a tehén tejet ad, abból meg egy csomó hasznos dolog lesz – magyarázza, és indul is. Keith vet egy szomorkás búcsúpillantást a letakart motorra. Soha nem jut ki innen. Soha.

Az istálló a háztól nem messze magasodik, tömör és robusztus épület, tolóretesszel nyílik az ajtaja, és bent Lance elrikkantja magát:  
\- Jó reggelt, hölgyeim! – Három tarka tehén néz feléjük mélán csámcsogva. – Na, ennyire ne örüljetek nekem – mondja a fiú, mire az egyik elereszt egy elnyújtott, mély hangú _múúúú_-t. – Mindjárt más – biccent magának.  
Keith életében nem járt még rendes istállóban, minden meglepi: az élet-meleg, a szagok, a legyek zümmögése, az, hogy Lance tényleg nekiül tehenet fejni. Hümmög és dúdolgat közben, és olybá fest, hogy a tehenet nem is érdekli, mit csinál. Pedig azért...  
Az a legrosszabb, a legszebb és a legmeglepőbb (ebben a sorrendben), hogy bármennyire is akarja, Lance nem rí ki ebből a környezetből. Valahogy csak belesimul, még jól is érzi magát, pedig Keith eddig a pillanatig úgy gondolta, ismeri minden vonását, minden mozdulatát. Ez a Lance az a srác, akit ismer, és még egy kicsit több annál. A gondolat egyszerre villanyozza fel és lepi meg. Végül csak az ajtókeretnek dől, és úgy figyeli, mit történik bent; a pirkadat reggellé bomlik közben.  
Lance a harmadik tehén előtt eltrappol az istálló belseje felé, csörömpöl valamit, majd vissza, leül, de alig egy perc múlva felugrik megint, és mire Keith észrevenné magát, kopott fém bögrét tart felé. Átveszi, meglötyböli a tejet benne, az _habos_. Lance _képes habos tejet fejni egy tehénből._ Próbálja nem teljesen elragadtatni magát a tényen, és nem biztos benne, hogy sikerül. Belekortyol a tejbe, az langyos és egészen-egészen más, mint amire emlékszik, sokkal tömörebb, sokkal ízesebb, mint a hatszor újrapasztőrözött tartós vackok, és miért nem próbálta ki hamarabb? Mármint a Kastélyban ott van Kaltenecker, és ő minden egyes alkalommal szkepticizmussal átitatva ignorálta a tejet a konyhában.  
\- Oké – mondja, vagy leheli inkább –, oké, ez csúcs.  
Lance büszke vigyorral emeli felé a saját bögréjét, felhajtja a tartalmát és visszaül. Amint végez, hosszan nyújtózik, a pólója felszökik a hasán, és Keith egy pillanattal később veszi észre azt, hogy Lance megdermed a mozdulatban, mint indokolt lenne, hiszen amúgy is őt nézi. (Bámulja.)  
\- Chica! – kiáltja, és Keith csak egy árnyékot lát eltűnni az istálló reggeli félhomályában, Lance már utána is lendül, mire felfogná, mi történik. (Az érzékei elbódultak valamerre.) Keith kissé vonakodva követi, a bögrét még a kezében szorongatja, még van benne tej, még egészen langyos, és mi a fene történt, hogy kora reggel rohanni kell.  
Lance felfelé néz a padlásra, amin széna van vagy szalma, a különbséget nem is sejti, és ami a fél épület plafonját adja és sehol egy árva létra. Lance a kezébe nyomja a bögréjét.  
\- Felmegyek, fedezz – közli, és már neki is rugaszkodik, Keith elképedve bámulja a mozdulatait. Felugrik egy hordóra, onnan már lényegében felér, ez csak csupasz fal, mégis megveti a lábát valahogy, és amint elég magasan van, a tetőgerendába kapaszkodik és felhúzza magát. Mindezt másodpercek alatt és egy macska ügyességével. Egy rohadt műanyag flip-flop papucsban. Egy lépéssel pedig eltűnik a padlás rejtelmes selyem-feketéjében. Eltelik néhány másodperc, majd fojtott hang érkezik onnan fentről: – Keith, öregem, gyere ide, _ezt látnod kell_.  
\- Mégis hogy gondoltad? – morran fel, mert egészen biztos benne, hogy ő nem fog felérni a peremig, a hordó pedig nem tűnik elég biztonságosnak, hogy megpróbáljon elugrani róla. Azonban Lance hangjára megmoccan benne valamit, és feléled benne a kíváncsiság, vajon mit találhatott odafent, ami ennyire érdekes.  
\- Segítek, na – ajánlja fel, és ezzel egy időben levigyorog rá odafentről. Keith megpróbálja biztonságba helyezni a bögréket, fellép a hordóra és megkapaszkodik Lance felé nyújtott karjában. A mozdulat, amivel felhúzza, meglepően erős, és Lance szusszan egy nem tetszőt. – Ember, hogy lehetsz ennyire könnyű? Eszel te egyáltalán? – méltatlankodik, mire Keith a vállába bokszol. Nem túl erősen, de érezhetően.  
\- Mit találtál? – kérdez rá, hogy ne kelljen érdemben reagálnia.  
\- Imádni fogod – lelkendezik Lance, és néhány lépés múlva leguggol, majd spanyolul suttogni kezd. Keith közelebb óvakodik és átles a válla felett.  
A szénában per szalmában világos színű macska fekszik oldalvást, és három pinduri kismacska bújik a hasához némi reggeli reményében. Annyira aprók, hogy alig mocorognak, és annyira aprók, hogy még Lance sem ér hozzájuk. A szavai a mamacicához szólnak, őt óvatosan megsimogatja és a macska dorombol neki.  
\- Chica pár napja eltűnt, gondoltuk, hogy meglettek a picik, de nem találtuk őket sehol – magyarázza. – Itt nem maradhatnak. Szólok anyának, addig maradj itt.  
\- Mégis mit csináljak velük?! – kiabál utána, de a másik nem válaszol. Keith közelebb óvakodik. Macskák. Mi baj lehet? Gyakorlatilag volt már dolga macskákkal. Lehuppan melléjük, a padló fából van, a cicák esznek, a Chica nevű pedig csak egy pillantást vet rá. Eltelik néhány perc, mire Lance és az anyukája visszajönnek, és a fiú megint felszalad a padlásra.  
\- Hogy vagyunk, hogy vagyunk? – érdeklődi vidáman.  
\- Csak három perce mentél el – emlékezteti.  
\- És most ők is velünk jönnek – jelenti. – Vigyázni kell rájuk.  
\- Még csak járni sem tudnak, mi bajuk lehet? – teszi fel a kérdést, Lance csak összeráncolja a szemöldökét. Isabel felszól valamit, amire válaszol, és még pár perc múlva már van is terv. Előkerül egy faláda, amibe pokrócot tesznek, majd a cicákat anyástól, és Lance leadja neki a padlásról, és ő leadja Isabelnek, végül a cicacsalád bekerül a házba egy csendes zugba, ahol nyugodtan lehetnek, és ahová egyetlen környéken kószáló fiúmacska sem tud bejutni.  
\- Hajlamosak bántani a kölyköket, mert ha nincsenek picik, a nőstény fogamzásképes, és akkor biztosak lehetnek, hogy ők az apák. De itt aztán senki nem bántja őket. – Lance vigyorog, és nagyon elégedett magával.  
Keith nem biztos benne, hogy ez elég izgalom volt mára, hogy ne érezze magát pocsékul a semmittevéstől, tehát kategorikusan kijelenti:  
\- Kimegyek futni.  
\- Egy kicsit lassabban – szól rá Lance. Valami megmozdul benne. Valami, aminek köze van a bozóttűzként pusztító haraghoz. – Húsz fok van és nyolcvan százalék pára, ebben meg fogsz sülni. Adok valamit – mondja, és Keith megpróbálja lehűteni magát.  
Lance mezítláb oson fel a lépcsőn, besuhan a szobájába és nyitva hagyja az ajtót. Keith megáll az ajtóban, a másik kilóg egy ruhásszekrény aljából. És néhány pillanat múlva rávigyorog egy tőle meglepően egyszerű kék rövidnadrág, talán-halványsárga vagy fehér póló összeállítással.  
\- Majd szerzek neked egy papucsot is, és próbálj meg tizenegy előtt visszaérni. Ózonlyuk, meg ilyenek.  
\- Tudod, Arizona egy sivatag ahol van napsütés, szóval... – Inkább csak átveszi a ruhákat, és próbálja nem röhejesen érezni magát bennük, amikor leoson a lépcsőn, és kioson a házból, és _elrohan_ az istálló mellett.  
A terep teljesen sík, pedig jól esne, ha lenne emelkedő, bármi, ami kihívást jelentene, így csak addig rohan, amíg teljesen ki nem fullad. (És ez még mindig szánalmasan kevés ahhoz, hogy jobban érezze magát.) És Lance-nek igaza van, a pára miatt olyan, mintha megfürdött volna ruhástól, és amikor körülnéz, csak reménykedik, hogy visszatalál a házhoz.  
Persze, visszatalál, mert innen nem jut ki soha, és pont időben, mielőtt leszakadna kint az ég egy hangos dörrenéssel. A nappali a lépcső mellől nyílik, nem akar benézni, mégis bepillant, és a látvány megállásra készteti. Lance a kanapén ül, egyik karja Calista körül, a kislány az oldalához bújva, az arca egészen a pólójának szorítva, Martinez a másik oldalról félig az ölében fekszik, mind a hárman alszanak.  
A következő mennydörgésre Lance szempillái megrebbennek, felpislog, a gyerekekre néz, elmosolyodik, és ez a legszeretőbb mosoly, amit Keith valaha látott tőle. Mégis, a fiú nagyon óvatos és nagyon lassú mozdulatokkal kihámozza magát a gyerekek öleléséből, rájuk terít egy lepedőt, és csak ezután találkozik a tekintetük. Keith rajtakapottan int felé egyet, és fellendül a lépcsőn, bevágódik a szobába, ahonnan éppen csak pár órája lógott meg azzal, hogy soha nem jön vissza, felmarja a törölközőjét és tenne egy hátraarcot, de megpillant valamit a szeme sarkából.   
Este nem voltak elhúzva a sötétítőfüggönyök, ő sem ért hozzájuk, hát azok most beengedik a viharszürkét, a villámok éles fényét, az utánuk maradó száraz hamuszürkét. És a ház elé néző ablak alatt valaki, egy nyurga alak, nyilván Lance-é, sétál, míg körülötte tombol a vihar. Ő meg csak ott áll, az arcát tartja az esőnek, másodpercek alatt teljesen bőrig ázik, a ruhái a bőrére tapadnak, és eltelik néhány perc, mire Keith észreveszi magát. Ez a reggel egyre furcsább. Talán igaza van a másiknak, csak keveset aludt. (Mindig keveset alszik.)

Keith semmittevésbe zuhan az indokolt zuhany után, és tudja, hogy ez így nem lesz jó, de nem igazán tudja, mit kellene csinálnia. Mielőtt igazán szenvedni kezdene, körülnéz a szobában. Lányszobát sem látott még (mármint, Pidge-ét párszor látta, és az egy merő káosz volt), és egy egészen kicsit hálás, hogy nem minden rózsaszín és plüssmacis. Tájképek a falon, a tapéta ugyan virágos, de nem azaz émelyítő, inkább olyan múlt századból itt maradt fajta, és néhány énekes meg ki tudja még kik újságból kivágott képei a szekrényekre celluxozva. Fésülködőasztal, rendben, ez elég ismeretlen terep, a tükör szélére a lap és a keret fája közé több helyen kép ugyanarról a férfiról, nyilván ő lehet Lance-másik-nővére-Isabel férje. És még néhány fénykép érettségiről, ballagásokról, közösségi eseményekről. Semmi túl sok, mert ezenkívül egy hajkefe, néhány csat és hajgumi van még. Van benne annyi tapintat, hogy egyetlen fiókot se nyisson ki, és ez igaz a ruhásszekrényekre is, még akkor is, ha nyilván üresek, vagy csupa olyan holmi van bennük, amikre a gazdájának semmi szüksége már.  
Mielőtt végleg megadná magát a szenvedésnek, Lance bekopog.  
\- Eszünk valamit ebédre, jössz?  
Keith megy, mielőtt bezárulna körülötte a saját elméje.  
A konyhában gyerekzsivaj, és Isabel mellett egy másik nő, akit még nem látott.  
\- Agnelia anyu nővére, Martinez anyukája – magyarázza Lance, és Agnelia rámosolyog. – Anyuval szappant meg egy csomó kozmetikumot készítenek többek között tehéntejből. Van egy kis ajándékboltjuk a cuccoknak lent a sétálóutcán. – Keith szerint ez elég sok mindent megmagyaráz Lance-szel kapcsolatban. Például, hogy ismer olyan szavakat, mint _arcpakolás_.  
Asztalhoz ülnek, a menü ezúttal valami kenyérféle pékáru, amibe főleg tükörtojás kerül, és Keith elbódul az ízektől. Legalább tíz kilót fog hízni, míg itt van, előre látja. Desszertnek Lance a kicsikkel turmixot készít banánból, aztán hozzálát elmosogatni, dúdolgat közben, az anyjára vigyorog, és négyesben maradnak, mikor a két anyuka eltűnik a házban a dolguk után sietve. A konyha hamarosan ragyog, és Keith meglepetésére Martinez a karjába kapaszkodik.  
\- ¡Keef, _vene con nosotros!_ – rikkantja, és ő segélykérően néz fel Lance-re.  
\- Megmondanád neki, hogy nem értem?  
\- Nem fogja zavarni – vonja meg a vállát. – Csak azt szeretné, ha jönnél velünk délutáni matinét nézni – mondja, és látszik rajta, hogy ez egy jó ötlet.  
\- De még mindig nem értek spanyolul – kezdi, de Lance csak legyint.  
\- Igazából szerencsés vagy. Tudod, ők még olyan műsorokra buknak, amiktől egy felnőttnek elfolyik az agya. – Keith szája sarka megrándul, ezzel jelzi, hogy mosolyogna, de mégsem teszi. Helyette hagyja, hogy Martinez magával rángassa, és Lance meg Calista követik a nappaliba. Visszakuckóznak a kanapéra, valaki bekapcsolja a tévét, Lance megpróbál legalább feliratot hegeszteni rá, végül feladja, és Keith még a látványtól is úgy érzi, szerencsés, hogy az ő gyerekkorában még menő rajzfilmek mentek.  
A vihar elcsendesül odakint, az eső lassan elnyugszik, az ereszek is elhallgatnak, némi csöpörgés marad, és a délután közepére kisüt a nap. A délután közepe sziesztázva találja őket a kanapén, még Keith is elalszik egy fél órára, hogy utána arra keljen, hogy Lance a vállának dől. Calista az ölében, a karjai óvón a kislány körül, a másik oldalán Martinez a karfára borulva, és a helyzet az, hogy nem nagyon akar megmozdulni.  
Calista magától kezd mocorogni Lance karjaiban, aki szintén felpillant, konstatálja a helyzetet, majd lassan-lassan felül, és a fejének egészen megszokott súlya hiányozni kezd Keith válláról. Lance ásít, Calista mond neki valamit, amire csendesen visszasuttog, a hangja puha és mély, és mosolygós, és a szobában béke honol.  
Keith nem érzi úgy, hogy tudna létezni a békében.  
Felugrik és felrohan az emeletre.

Egy hangos vacsorával később, Keith nem tud aludni, és az ajtónak támasztott háttal ülve hallgatja ahogy Lance mesét olvas egy szobával arrébb a kicsiknek. Az ablak nyitva, beömlik az esti pára, természet-, élet- és családhangok, csak ő nem moccan, csak ő ül némán. Egyszer mindennek vége, egyszer a ház is elcsendesedik, egyszer mindenki nyugovóra tér, egyszer körbezárja a csend, és bezárulnak a gondolatai.  
A csenden résnyi zaj rezzen, egyre hangosabban követelve magának a helyet, ezzel együtt Keith figyelmét. Lance kopog az ajtón, nem adva fel az első válasz nélküli perc után.  
\- … én tudom, hogy unod a képem, de ezt látnod kell – hallatszik be.  
\- Nem mászok fel utánad sehová – mormogja maga elé, ahogy felkecmergi magát és kinyitja az ajtót. Lance rávigyorog.  
\- Még szép, hogy megteszed – vágja rá magabiztosan. – Főleg, mert Mayte hozott nekem valamit, amiről senki nem tud, de egyedül nem buli.  
\- És mi lenne az?  
\- Megtudod, ha velem tartasz – kacsint rá, és Keith sóhajt.  
\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy meg fogom ezt bánni?  
\- Meg fogod?   
\- Innen érzem.  
\- Jó tudni, hogy vannak érzéseid – közli Lance trillázva, és már megy is a lépcső felé. Keith sóhajt egyet megint, mert mással nem tudja kifejezni magát.  
Igen, követi Lance-t, és igen, kilépnek a párás éjszakába. Megkerülik az istállót, ami mögött árválkodik a létra ami jól jött volna reggel, de ezek szerint végig itt várakozott. Arra, hogy Lance, aki még mindig macskaügyes, felszaladjon rajta egy pillanatnyi hezitálás nélkül, hogy aztán lenézzen rá fentről. Fentről, ami nem a tető, hanem egy fekete tartály állványnak épített kiugró nem sokkal a tető alatt. Könnyű mozdulattal tudnak felülni az istálló enyhén lejtős tetejére, és innen messzire ellátni. A távolban fénysávként ragyog a város, felette pedig milliárd és milliárd csillag a bársonysötét égen.  
Lance matat valamit mögöttük, fémes koccanás, egy szisszenés, és két üveggel a kezében visszafordul. Az egyiket felé nyújtja. Keith átveszi, beleszagol, édeskés illat, az ital buborékozik. És van benne alkohol.  
\- Mayte a legjobb nővér a világon. Isabel rögtön olyanokat kérdezett volna, hogy minek ez nekem, meg nem kéne, hogy előbb benőhetne a fejem lágya, és soha nem bírtam volna megdumálni, pedig ez csak cider. Nem rumot kértem. Bár Mayte azt is felajánlotta. – Kihúzza magát, mintha büszke lenne magára.  
Keith inkább nem szól hozzá a témához. Az ő egyetlen majdnem-családtagja az őrületbe kergeti mostanában. Bár azt sem tudja elképzelni Shiróról, hogy önként és dalolva venne neki alkoholt.  
\- Szóval igyunk a csillagképekre – emeli az üveget Lance, összekoccintja a nyakukat, teli-üveges csengés, ami szétterjed az éjszakában.  
\- A csillagképekre – visszhangozza Keith, bár nem egészen érti. Belekortyol az italba, az édes, a nyelvén buborékok zsizsegnek, a torkában alkohol keserűje marad. Nem vészes, egyáltalán nem vészes. Lance hosszan sóhajt, úgy hangzik, mintha valami nehezet engedne el, és meglóbálja a lábait. Az éjszaka csendesen terül köréjük, halk neszekkel, párapalásttal, és halk morgással – ahogy hátranéznek, sötét viharfelhők közelítenek, hirtelensárga villámokkal.  
\- Nem leszünk kint sokáig – jósolja előre Lance, és egy egész kicsit szomorúnak tűnik. – A fenébe – teszi hozzá.  
\- Mindig ilyen az időjárás? – kérdez rá, hátha eltereli a figyelmét.  
\- Ilyenkor igen – bólogat. Aztán hirtelen közelebb hajol hozzá, de annyira a semmiből, hogy Keith nem mozdul, de a szívverése megugrik. Nem érti mitől. Lance a szemöldökét ráncolja, és elvigyorodik.  
\- Megkapott a nap – jelenti ki. – Bent majd adok rá kenőcsöt. – Keith automatikus mozdulattal nyúl az arcához, a bőre forrónak érződik és egy kicsit fáj. Eddig fel sem tűnt. Lance még mindig az arcába vigyorog, végül visszahúzódik és kortyol egyet az üvegéből. – Amúgy mit szólsz Shiróékhoz?  
\- Mihez kéne szólnom? – kérdez vissza, még mielőtt feleslegesen felmérgelné magát. Inkább követi Lance példáját, hagyja, hogy az ital lehűtse.  
\- Nem is vágod, hogy kvázi elmentek nászútra?  
\- Tessék?! – szakad ki belőle, miután leküzdi a kortyot, az végigvág a torkán a hirtelenségre.  
\- Velük élsz, és nem tudsz ilyeneket? Ezt hogy csinálod? – A kérdés teljesen őszinte. A válasz az, hogy egy _rohadt nagy antiszociális idióta vagyok,_ de ezt nem mondja. Inkább csak vállat von. Aztán kezd összeállni a kép.  
\- Szóval azért passzoltak le hozzád, hogy-  
\- Nem! – vág közbe Lance, hirtelen hangerővel. Majd halkít a hangján. – Te jó ég, dehogy is! Én ajánlottam fel, magamtól, mert aggódtam. És Shiro is aggódott. Az csak a ráadás, hogy sikerült leszervezni, hogy nem kellett otthagynia tök egyedül a Kastélyban.  
\- Ott van Coran...  
\- Aki szabadságol, ja. – Keith szusszan egyet, nem tudja eldönteni, hogy dühös legyen-e vagy ne. Nem tudja eldönteni, hogy Shiro mikor tervezett szólni arról, hogy ennyire komolyra fordultak a dolgok Allurával. Nem tudja eldönteni, hol volt ő egész idő alatt.  
\- És neked ez oké? – kérdez rá végül.  
\- Mármint?  
\- Mármint nem bele vagy zúgva Allurába úgy menthetetlenül? – Lance egy ideges kis nevetés közben megrázza a fejét.  
\- Néha csak túl kell tennünk magunkat az ilyeneken – magyarázza. – Meg aztán tényleg jól kijönnek. Megérdemlik, hogy boldogok. Meg hát Shiro a legnagyobb hős az univerzumban, naná, hogy ő viheti a hercegnőt, ki van ez találva. Én meg maradok a reménytelenül szerelmes típusú srác. És te milyen srác vagy?  
Keith megvonja a vállait.  
\- Az, aki sosem gondolkodott ezen – feleli.  
\- Soha? Senkin? – A fejét ingatja, bár talán ez egy kicsit hazugság. Vagy egészen határozottan az. – Te nem vagy ember.  
\- Nem vagyok – hagyja rá. Lance a vállára teszi a kezét, nagyon komolyan a szemeibe néz, és:  
\- Tudományosan bizonyított tény, hogy egy galra is képes rá. – Keith lelöki a kezét a válláról egy hessentő mozdulattal, de nem veszi magára a beszólást.  
\- Le foglak lökni innen.  
\- Nem fogsz – közli Lance, és túl biztos benne. Persze, tényleg nem akarja igazán lelökni.  
A hátuk mögül hirtelen szél süvít, ez a jel, hogy ideje bemenniük. Lance még elteszi valahová az üvegeket, mielőtt visszaindulnának a házba, és miután felosonnak, csak némán intenek egymásnak, mielőtt csukódnának az ajtók.  
A vihar odakint egyre közelebb ér.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
> 
> A blogomon találsz egy csomó más Voltronos történetet: https://never-marauders-land.blogspot.com/search/label/Voltron


	3. Harmadik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Keith a sarkain ülve figyeli a jelenetet, és nem egészen biztos benne, mit kellene éreznie. Abban azonban egészen biztos, hogy Calista a világmindenség egyik legszerencsésebb kishúga, mert Keith soha nem látott még senkit, akire Lance így nézett volna. És ez Lance, aki a Galra Birodalom egyik megdöntőjéből egyszerűen csak a jó fej báty lesz, aki ugyanazzal a kezével, amivel ezer meg egyszer célzott, lőtt és talált, úgy ér egy kislányhoz, mintha a világot jelentené számára.”

### Harmadik nap

### 

Keith szürkének látja a világot reggel. És szürkének délelőtt, ezért visszacsukja a szemeit, és nem mozdul. A fejében ragadós álmok, aztán csak ül az ágyon, és a fejében _semmi_, és valahol mélyen tudja, hogy nem szabadna hagynia, hogy ennyire lecsússzon. De a világ szürke, és ő halálra fogja magát unni benne.  
A világ szürke, és színes fénysáv vetül a szobába, amikor Lance bekopog.  
\- Hé, Űrszamuráj, nem jöttél reggelizni. – Bedugja a fejét, hallja a kilincs kattanását.  
\- Nem hagynál békén egy kicsit? – kérdezi teljesen őszintén. Lance nem válaszol, csak visszacsukja az ajtót. Keith vesz egy mély levegőt és lassan engedi ki. Talán most megbántotta. Nagyon. De nem akar társaságot, nem akar senkit és semmit, esetleg egy fél galra hadsereget, hogy kitombolhassa magát. De az élet nem kívánságműsor, és ez a hajó már elment.

Valamivel később, percekkel vagy órákkal, Lance kopog majd beront a szobába.  
\- Kapard össze magad! – szólítja fel, és szétrántja a függönyt az ablak elől. Ragyogó napfény ömlik a szobába. Keith felnyög és visszafejel a párnába, magára rántja a lepedőt, de az átereszi a fényt.  
\- Hagyjál – sziszegi. – Hagyjál, hagyjál.  
\- Nincsen hiszti – vágja rá Lance, katonás hangsúllyal. – Ne várd meg, míg kiborítalak az ágyból.  
\- Csak szeretnéd. – Felül, a szemei lassan szokják a fényt, és Lance az ölébe borítja a ruháit. – Mi a fene...  
\- Piknikezni megyünk – közli. – Nem muszáj megfésülködnöd, a bukóban nem látszik – teszi hozzá. Keith bután pislog fel rá. – Ó, haver, kapcsolj már fordulatra egy kicsit! Nem öltözhetek fel helyetted – ezzel bevágja maga után az ajtót, és mint vihar után, Keith úgy érzi magát.  
Szóval a szivárvány...  
Szóval komótosan felöltözik, eltántorog a fürdőszobába, és valójában hálásnak kéne lennie, amiért Lance rábírja, hogy megmozduljon, de mi ez, hogy _piknik_, az nem ilyen családos idilli kockás-takarós dolog a természet lágy ölén? Visszaér a szobába, óvatosan megközelíti a fésülködőasztalt, elcsen egy sima fekete hajgumit, hogy összekösse a haját vele, elvégre Isabelnek biztosan nincs már rá szüksége. Végül letrappol a lépcsőn.  
Lance azonnal a kezébe nyom egy bögre gőzölgő kávét, amit hálásan fogad, a másik felajánlja a tejes kancsót is Keith bólint, és a keserűség a nyelvén felébreszti. Lance az ujján forgatja a kulcsot, csend van körülöttük, míg elkortyolja a kávét, és közben lassan-lassan rájön, hogy bizonyára nem piknikezni mennek.  
\- Hová megyünk? – teszi fel a kérdést, és Lance rávigyorog. Innen tudja, hogy nem fog rendes választ kapni.   
\- Mondtam, piknikezni – feleli, és vigyorog-vigyorog-vigyorog. Éppenséggel kiszedhetné belőle a választ, de valamiért nem akarja. Keith csak szusszan egyet, felhajtja a kávé maradékát, és figyeli, ahogy Lance elmosogatja utána a bögrét.  
A motor a ház előtt parkol, és Lance nem adja neki oda a kulcsot. Sőt, egyáltalán, semmilyen utalás nincs rá, hogy hagyná vezetni.  
\- Csak mert én tudom, hová megyünk – mondja a másik. – Ne vágj ilyen arcot, tetszeni fog, biztos vagyok benne.   
\- Ez most megint egy emberrablás – közli, ahogy felveszi a bukósisakot.  
\- Soha nem raboltalak el – elékezteti, és fellendül a motorra.  
\- Nem a fenét – morogja maga elé, és Lance a fülébe nevet a sisakok rádiókapcsolatán keresztül.  
\- Ugyan. – Felmordul a motor, és rendben, Lance csak feleannyira borzalmas sofőr, mint amennyire borzalmas pilóta úgy általában, szóval csak egy egészen kicsit félti az életét, amíg átkarolja a derekát. Felhajtanak az útra, egy darabig az óceánparton haladnak, Lance lassít egy kicsit, talán fél szemmel a szikrázó vizet nézi, végül egy földúton zötykölődnek egy darabon. Elhúz mellettük néhány másik motoros, rikoltozva, Lance csak int nekik, Keith már régen kihajtana a motorból mindent, amit lehet, hogy utolérje őket. Ez a verseny nem érdekli a másikat, marad a tempó, és Keith frusztráltan fújja ki a levegőt.  
\- Ne legyél már mazsola – morogja maga elé.  
\- Csend, én vezetek – figyelmezteti Lance nyugodtan. – Én sem szóltam bele, amikor te vezettél.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá, mire a fiú felnevet.  
\- Jó tudni, hogy tudsz úgy is viselkedni, mint a normális korunkbeli srácok. – Lance hangja belevigyorog a fülébe.  
\- Én ezt most bóknak veszem – morogja Keith, és a másik szusszanva nevet.  
\- Naná – hagyja rá, talán mert _bóknak szánta._  
Néhány perc múlva megállnak, és ahogy elcsitul a motor, marad a többi masina távoli zümmögése, ahogy a végtelen köröket róják a kialakított pályán. Keith pulzusa már a gondolatra is megugrik, hogy ott motorozzon, és le sem veszi a szemeit a pályáról, amíg leszáll. Lance a kezébe nyom valahonnan egy szendvicset, mire furcsán néz rá.  
\- Egyél, mielőtt megfájdul a hasad a kávétól, vagy leesik a cukrod, vagy bármi – magyarázza. – Addig én... ó, hogy a fenében gondolta Pidge meg Hunk, hogy én érteni fogom ezt? – morogja maga elé, Keith csak fél szemmel lesi, hogy mit ügyködik, állít valamit a motorban, aminek talán a nevezett kettő nem nagyon örülne. – Na jó, most már nyúzhatod, ameddig akarod. Azért próbáld meg földi keretek között tartani, rendben? – Lance felvigyorog rá, a kulcs az indítóban marad, és elhátrál a géptől. Keith érdeklődve, már-már óvatosan pislog rá. – Na, ne törd össze magad, oké?  
Keith felugrik a motorra, oké, még két falat, és még csak a rágásnál tart, már száguld. A szél a bukósisaknak simul, a sebességmérő könnyebben ugrik meg mint valaha, és egész kicsit máshogy dorombol alatta a motor, egész kicsit már egy földi testnek álcázott idegen, akárcsak ő.  
Keith nem gondol rá. Nem gondol semmire, csak arra, hogyan dőljön be a kanyarban, amikor elfogy a keréknyom és visszafordul. Ennyi az egész. Miért nem lehet ennyi az egész? A vére a fülében dobol, a sebesség szabadsága a mellkasát feszíti, és az első rendes bukkanót még egy kicsit próbajelleggel közelíti meg, a második után már repül, egészen szabályosan. És élvezi. Egészen máshogy, mint a vívást valós vagy vélt ellenfelek ellen. Emlékezteti valami másra, egy élettel ezelőttre, amikor sziklák között hasított egy egészen más járgánnyal. Amikor le akart hagyni mindent, mindent a világon, de főleg önmagát és a gyászt, és...  
Elszakad az emlékképtől, amikor valaki, talán abból a csapatból, akik elhúztak mellettük korábban, befarol mellé. A sofőr a pálya felé bök az ujjával, Keith visszajelez, hogy benne van a versenyben. Bármiben, naná.  
Egyszerre rajtolnak el, érzi amint az adrenalin újabb adagja végigzubog az erein, senki nem állíthatja meg, most nem. Mesterséges buckák egész hada sorakozik előtte, és a motor hűségesen követi minden parancsát, az irányítás a kezében, soha ennél jobb helyen. A másik gyakorlottabb nála, hát persze, de Keith bízik magában, a reflexeiben, a saját ügyességében. Az erejében, mindenben, ami az övé, a saját testében. Minden helyzetre van megoldás.  
A teste félig árulóvá válik, amikor egy bucka után nem tudja rendesen letenni a motort, a kerék megcsúszik a tegnapi sár maradékán, a gépezet félig kifordul alóla. Keith vetődik, a motor így nem takarja be, csupán túl közel siklik el tőle.  
Fél perc, egy perc, amíg csak a saját vére dobol a fülében, amíg a külvilág nem létezik, csak a saját kapkodó lélegzetvétele. Azután távolról:  
\- Keith! Keith, jól vagy?! – Lance hangja rémült, a hangja zihálás. – Keith?!  
\- Vettem, élek – mondja, hiszen így van. Hiszen csak megcsúszott, semmi komoly.  
Lance zihálva és rohanva érkezik, a másikkal, akivel az előbb még versenyben volt.  
\- A fenébe, egyben vagy? – zuhan mellé a fiú, és Keith végre felül. Nem érez sérülést. Semmit.  
\- Minden rendben – mondja, mire Lance hosszan sóhajt és erővel a vállába öklöz.  
\- Megijesztettél – közli, és a sarkaira ül. Az arcán furcsa keveréke az ijedtségnek és a dühnek.  
\- Ugyan már...  
\- Ez nem... – A lány, mert a másik sofőr lány, vagyis nő, talán idősebb náluk, közbeszól valamit, mire Lance odafordul hozzá, felölti a leglazább mosolyát, és válaszol neki, néhány spanyol mondat. Csak annyit tud kivenni, hogy Lance haragszik, talán be is szól valamit, mert a szemöldökét ráncolva néz rá, és úgy ejti a nevét, hogy az felér egy másik vállon ütéssel.  
Keith nem érti. Nem történt semmi.  
\- Ez nem egy ugyan már! – vált vissza angolra hirtelen. – Felfogod, mit művelsz ilyenkor?   
\- Milyenkor? Lance, nem értelek...  
\- Mikor ezt csinálod! – csattan rá. – És ha kitöröd a nyakad? Ha rosszul esel és komolyan megsérülsz? Miért nem tudsz gondolkodni néha egy kicsit?  
\- Semmi bajom, Lance, megnyugodhatsz.  
\- Most éppen! Most éppen semmi bajod, és mi lesz a következő alkalommal? – A kérdés megáll a levegőben. Lance mérgesen fújtat. – Le kell szoknod az adrenalinról, mielőtt megölöd magad – jelenti ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Hallottad.  
\- Én nem... én nem vagyok függő, mi a-  
\- Nem a fenét nem vagy – morogja. – Reggel azért voltál elkenődve, mert nem kaptad meg az adagodat. Mert halálra unod magad, ha nem csinálhatsz valami ilyet – int a motor felé. – Szerinted nem tudom? Szerinted nem tudjuk mind?  
Keith úgy dönt, taktikát vált, mert veszekedni értelmetlen. Mert ha felemeli a hangját, abból vihar lesz.  
\- Nézd, sajnálom, ha megijedtél. Tényleg.  
\- Egyetlen módon engesztelhetsz ki – jelenti ki összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Lejössz velem délután a partra.  
Belemegy, persze.

Amikor lekászálódnak a motorról – Lance vezet, mert nem és nem volt hajlandó hagyni Keithnek, hogy újra száguldozzon –, a két gyerek hangos kiáltozás közepette rajzik ki a házból. Lance rájuk vigyorog, felkapja Calistát, a másik karjába Martinezt, perdül egyet velük. A kölykök kacagnak, Keith idegenkedve nézi a jelenetet, pedig az hasonló ahhoz, mint amikor először megérkeztek. Martinez kérdez valamit, közben ránéz, és Lance válaszol, és a pillantása rajta függ, mert róla beszélnek.  
A kisfiú kikászálódik Lance karjából, csak odaszökell hozzá és átkarolja a derekát, minden előjel nélkül. Keith megrezzen, a karjai visszakozásba lendülnek, de leállítja magát. Nem lökhet el magától egy gyereket.  
\- Lance – szólal meg –, mit akar tőlem?  
\- Csak azt mondtam nekik, hogy rossz kedved volt, és elmentünk egy kicsit körülnézni a környéken, hogy elmúljon. Martinez így tud segíteni benne – magyarázza, és mosolyog közben. Keith zavartan néz le a kölyökre, és óvatos-sután meglapogatja a vállát.  
\- Megmondanád neki, hogy jól vagyok? – kéri halkan, Lance átadja az üzenetet, és Martinez felvigyorog rá. A csorbacsík vigyor egy kicsit jobb kedvre deríti őt is, annak ellenére, hogy Lance közli:  
\- Lemossuk szerencsétlen verdát, ha így viszem vissza, Vörös kitagad. – Keith ráhagyja, előkerül egy locsolócső, egy vödör, némi tisztítószer meg két szivacs, mármint _tengeri szivacs_, és oké, hogy a fürdőben is olyanok vannak, de ez azért egy kicsit túlzás.  
Öt perc múlva a helyzet a következő: Martinez és Calista egymást kergetik a locsolócsővel, nyilván a kisfiú áll nyerésre, mert Calista két évvel fiatalabb nála, szóval a kislány bebújik Lance mögé, és így ő kapja a nyakába a hideg vízsugarat. Elég csúnyán néz Martinezre, hogy a kisfiú elhajítsa a csövet és elszaladjon, de Lance utána lendül, mezítláb vágtatnak a kert felé, és amikor utoléri felkapja, a kisfiú vékony hangon sikít, majd felkacag. A megtorlás csak annyi, hogy Lance megcsiklandozza, aztán amikor elengedi, a kölyök már rohan is vissza, Calista pedig sikítva nevet, mert sikerül lelocsolnia. Végül persze megint menekül, de a bátyja karjába veszi, majd a nyakába is ülteti, Calista a nap felé nyújtózkodik, és a nap fénye cserébe feléjük nyújtózik.  
Keith a sarkain ülve figyeli a jelenetet, és nem egészen biztos benne, mit kellene éreznie. Abban azonban egészen biztos, hogy Calista a világmindenség egyik legszerencsésebb kishúga, mert Keith soha nem látott még senkit, akire Lance így nézett volna. És ez Lance, aki a Galra Birodalom egyik megdöntőjéből egyszerűen csak a jó fej báty lesz, aki ugyanazzal a kezével, amivel ezer meg egyszer célzott, lőtt és talált, úgy ér egy kislányhoz, mintha a világot jelentené számára.  
\- Tönkreteszed a kishúgom – közli Mayte, amint kilép az ajtón, és Lance rágrimaszol.  
\- Nem is – rázza a fejét, majd mond valamit spanyolul. Calista lekerül a nyakából, a locsolócső eddig érdekelte őket Martinezzel, elszaladnak játszani valamerre. Keith ottmarad a motorral, és a félig angolul beszélgető testvérpárral  
\- Nem a fenét. – Mayte megforgatja a szemeit. – Foglalj le, míg nem jön a buszom! – szólítja fel a fiút.  
\- Szieszta előtt akarsz elmenni itthonról? Komoly a helyzet. – Felvonja az egyik szemöldökét, mire a másik összefonja a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
\- Az nem a te dolgod, öcskös.  
\- Hát akkor keress magadnak valaki mást – von vállat, és elmegy összeszedni az elhajított szivacsát, és ha már ott van, a locsolócsövet is elzárja. Az udvar így is úszik. Mayte kikerüli a pocsolyákat, míg odalépked a motor mellé.  
\- Szia, Keith, hogy vagy? Akarsz velem beszélgetni? – Felpislog a lányra, egy kissé zavartan, a kérés hallatán. Mayte kicsípte magát, szandál van rajta, világos ruha és napszemüveg a hajában, a szempillái hatalmasak, és a szeme kékje Lance-ét idézi, de sötétebb annál.  
\- Hogy én...?  
\- Ne hallgass rá, csak ki akarja használni a tested! – kiabál Lance valahonnan a fészer felől, ahol talán semmi dolga nincs. Hozzátesz valamit spanyolul, amit Mayte elenged a füle mellett, de a nagyanyjuk kissé dorgáló hangon kiszól az ablakból.  
\- Mert Señor Okostojás aztán tudja – morogja maga elé, de mégiscsak rámosolyog. Ugyanolyan könnyű a mosolya, mint az öccsének. Mint itt mindenkinek. – Általában hajlandó velem beszélgetni, amikor ideges vagyok egy kicsit – mondja. – Általában. Szóval, hogy tetszik Kuba?  
\- Igazán... szép – böki ki. Aztán hozzáteszi még: – A klíma egy kicsit szokatlan.  
\- Kár, hogy nem jöhettek le a strandra. Az tényleg szép.  
\- Nem vagyok nagy strandra járó – ismeri be óvatosan.  
\- Nem mindenki rajonghat olyan szinten érte, mint egyesek. – Követi Mayte tekintetét, Lance az ablakpárkányra támaszkodva beszélget a nagyanyjukkal. És magán érzi a lány pillantását, ezért visszanéz. – Az öcsém egy szeretnivaló idióta. Remélem, azért nem ment mindig az agyatokra a nagy összezártságban. – Keith száján majdnem kiszalad, hogy _de, rendszerint,_ mégis meggondolja magát.  
\- Nem, dehogy. Sokszor jól jött, hogy ő ilyen... – Nem fejezi be a mondatot. Nem fejezi be, mert nem találja a megfelelő szót rá. Mayte felnevet.  
\- Nem akarom tudni a helyzetet, amikor ez lehet a megoldás – mondja. Lance érkezik kocogva, érdeklődő pillantással figyelve őket.  
\- Le fogod késni a buszt – jósolja előre, és Mayte ugyanazt a grimaszt vágja rá, mint ami Lance arcán volt néhány perccel ezelőtt.  
\- Jól van, jól van, már itt sem vagyok, legyetek jók – integet és távozik, a bekötőút fái hamarosan eltakarják az alakját.  
Keith nem tud szabadulni a gyanútól, hogy az egész jelenetnek van valami mögöttes tartalma, amit ők ketten értenek, neki pedig fogalma sincs. Lance azonban úgy tesz, mintha mi sem történt volna, seperc alatt befejezik a motor rendbetételét, ebédelnek és utána a másik elrendeli a szieszta időt.  
\- Én nem értem, hogy tudsz aludni nap közben – jegyzi meg Keith, mikor a lépcsőn mennek felfelé.  
\- Én nem értem, hogy _nem_ tudsz aludni nap közben – vág vissza Lance, egy kicsit kihívóan. Mégis hozzáteszi: – Könnyebb felkelni hajnalban, ha tudom, hogy délután ledőlhetek egy kicsit. – Keith bólint, rendben, ennek van értelme. – Lehet tiéd előbb a zuhany – bök az ajtó felé, és erre is rábólint. Tekintve, hogy sikerült belefetrengenie a sárba, szükségét is érzi.  
Letusol, és visszavonul Isabel szobájába, és csodák csodájára, elalszik.

Órákkal később, Lance a kezébe adja a motor kulcsát. Ezek szerint már nem dühös, és a bukósisakban már egy kész úticél fogadja, azt tippeli, hogy ugyanazon a partszakaszon, ahol az első napon megálltak. A tipp majdnem helyes: néhányszáz yarddal állnak csak meg hamarabb, ez a partszakasz nem teljesen kihalt, de alig pár ember lézeng már csak, a nap lassan alábukik, minden narancs fényekben tündöklik. Még Lance is, aki a megérkezésük pillanatában dobálja le a ruháit, és szinte már a vízben van, mire Keith egyáltalán homokot ér.  
Vesz egy mély levegőt, a kulcsot a zsebébe süllyeszti, felkapja a két bukósisakot és a pár méteren a vízbe nyúló stégen ül le velük. Azon gondolkodik, amit Lance mondott neki délelőtt. Mi van, ha tényleg adrenalinfüggő? Nem lenne meglepő, persze, hogy nem. Produkálja a tüneteket, ez tény, ha jobban belegondol, de leszokni? Azt biztosan nem. Az nem ilyen... egyszerű.  
Örül, hogy kiszakadhat a gondolataiból, mikor Lance felbukkan a stégnél, csak úgy, a vízből, mint egy... A haja a fejére tapad, vízcseppek szaladnak a bőrén, ahogy felkönyököl a deszkákra, és kitörli a vizet az arcából, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal fellöki az úszószemüveget, úgy pislog rá.  
\- Biztos nem akarsz bejönni? Ilyenkor a legjobb. – És vigyorog-vigyorog-vigyorog. A szemei ragyognak, egészen máshogy, mint amikor fel van pörögve valami miatt, egészen máshogy, mint amikor Calistára néz, egészen máshogy, mint ahogyan akkor, mikor az otthonáról beszél úgy általánosságban. Van valami a szemeiben, a pillantásában...   
\- Kösz, kihagyom – feleli, de Lance nem tűnik úgy, mint aki megsértődik ezen. Azért felé pöccint pár vízcseppet, csak a miheztartás végett.  
\- Te tudod – hagyja rá. – Akarsz kagylót az aljáról? – veti fel.  
\- Mi?  
\- Tengeri kagylót, a tengerfenékről – magyarázza Lance nyugodtan. – Ne vedd be az urban legendet, miszerint illegális kivinni őket az országból, az hülyeség. Tonnaszám árulják őket mindenfelé. Szóval?  
\- Persze – bólint rá. Mert persze, Lance ezt akarja hallani, és miért ne mondaná egyszer azt, amit hallani akar. Amúgy is lemenne néhány kagylóért, ha nemet mondana, ebben szinte biztos. Lance néhány mozdulattal kimászik a stégre, megigazítja az úszószemüveget, mielőtt visszaugrana.  
Azaz ugrás tökéletes. Olyan, mintha az óceán csak úgy szétnyílna azon a ponton, ahol Lance fejest ugrik bele. Olyan kecsesen, mintha az egész életét a vízben töltötte volna. Keith dermedten figyeli a hullámzó vizet, ami bezáródik, miután elnyeli a fiút. Egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemeit, és az a pillanat elég ahhoz, hogy egy kép elővillanjon a váratlan semmiből, egy kép nagyon-nagyon régről, egy élettel, vagy akár kettővel ezelőttről – amikor még minden rendben volt –, egy kép, amire nem gondolhat, mert megtiltotta saját magának. Egy kép élesen villanó szemekről és alkoholtól felbátorodott érintésekről.  
Őt lepi meg a legjobban, hogy annyi idő óta először arra gondol, talán jó lenne megint...  
Lance felbukkan tőle nem messze, győzedelmes mosollyal löki magát közelebb, és az egyik keze tele van apró, színes, csigaházszerű kagylókkal.  
\- Olyan igazán nagyot nem találtam – mondja szusszanva. – De lemegyek még egyszer. Kijöttem a gyakorlatból, az a helyzet.  
\- Miattam nem kell – kezdi, de Lance megrázza a fejét.  
\- Jó lenne találni egy-két nagyobbat, akkor vihetnék a Kastélyba is. – Hát persze, hogy azaz egyik első gondolata, hogy Alluráék biztosan nem tudják, hogy néznek ki a földi óceánok kagylói, és Lance mindenképpen meg akarja nekik mutatni.   
A második ugrás is olyan, mint az első, és a csend utána túlontúl hosszúra nyúlik. Talán csak Keith érzi így, de egy idő után idegesen pillant körbe, a szívverése megugrik, anélkül tartja vissza a lélegzetét, hogy észrevenné. És még mielőtt az aggodalom végképp eluralkodhatna rajta, Lance felbukkan és mély lélegzetet vesz, és ezzel szimultán Keith is mély lélegzetet vesz.  
\- Ó, haver ezt nézd meg! – rikkant fel, és két cikornyás, fehér-narancsos kagylót tart a kezében. Olyan színűek mint ez az alkony. – És még csak ki sem kell lakoltatni őket – jelenti büszkén.  
\- Gratulálok – mondja, mire Lance felpillant rá.  
\- _Gratulálok,_ azt mondja az évszázad fogására – morogja az orra elé. – Bezzeg ha _el chupacabrát_ fognám el, akkor felszaladna a szemöldököd!  
Keith nem tehet róla, felnevet.  
Nem emlékszik, mikor buggyant ki belőle a nevetés így utoljára, és túl jól esik, hogy egyhamar abbahagyja. Amikor végre újra a másikra tud nézni, Lance valami elnéző mosolyfélével figyeli, a pillantása éles és kutató, Keith visszanéz ugyanígy, és pillanatok peregnek el anélkül, hogy feltűnne. Egyszerre kapják el a tekintetüket.  
Végül Lance kimászik mellé, van egy törölközője, amibe beleburkolózik, pedig nincs hideg, és ott ücsörögnek a stégen, amíg teljesen be nem sötétedik, és a csillagok rájuk nem ragyognak. Lance arról mesél közben, hogy itt az olyan kölykök többsége mint ő, előbb tanul meg úszni, mint rendesen beszélni, hogy a benga turisták röhejesen kapálóznak a vízben, és hogy szerinte az óceánpartról, az ilyen kivilágítatlan szakaszokon lehet a legjobban csillagokat nézni. Cserébe Keith bevallja, hogy hosszú éjszakákon, amikor nem tudott aludni és egyedül volt, néha ő is kifeküdt az aprócska kis épület mellé Arizonában. Azt nem teszi hozzá, hogy közben abban reménykedett, hogy a milliárd és milliárd fénypont között valahol Shiro még életben van, és egyszer még újra találkoznak.


	4. Negyedik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Egy fiúnak soha nem szabadna megríkatnia az anyját... – mormolja maga elé. – Persze ettől Lance jó gyerek. Az én anyám is sokat sírt miattam. – A férfi tart egy kis szünetet, de sejthető, hogy nem fejezte még be. – Mondd csak, Keith, mennyire veszélyes ez a dolog, amiben benne vagytok?”

### 

Negyedik nap

Reggel Keith furcsa csendre ébred, és ez a csend a fejébe fészkel, egészen addig nem engedi, amíg fel nem kel, hogy kiderítse, mi a probléma. A probléma: Martinez és Calista tegnap este felfedezték Chicát és a cicakölyköket a házban, és a macskacsalád nyugalma érdekében ma reggel átmentek Martinezékhez, és még éjszakára sem fognak visszajönni. Lance egy egész kicsit szomorú, és egy egész kicsit boldog emiatt, mert így kockulhat egész nap a szobájában. Amiből persze Keith sem maradhat ki, ezt előre közli, amint elé tesz egy bögre kávét.  
\- Isabel megvette nekem a Tekken7-et, és még nem volt kivel kipróbálnom – magyarázza. – Remélem, volt már a kezedben valaha PS kontroller, mert ha nem, kénytelen leszek nagyon csúnyán elverni.  
\- Nincs szerencséd, Shiro Nintendós és csak vele játszottam – feleli, mire Lance csak hangosan sóhajt.  
\- Hajaj, ez vicces lesz – jósolja előre, de mosolyog, és türelmesen megvárja, hogy megigya a kávéját. Felajánlja a reggelit is, de Keith nem éhes, későn vacsoráztak az este.  
Felbaktatnak az emeletre, és Lance előre engedi az ajtóban. Lance szobáját a világon bármelyik nyolc éves srác megirigyelné. A fal meszelt fehérje sehol nem látszik, minden négyzetcentimétert képek borítanak. Képek _mindenről_ ami valaha érdekelte Lance-t. Az íróasztala felett világtérkép, körben pedig csillagtérképek, mélytengeri fotók, óceáni látképek, a lámpájáról Szputnyik 01-es és egy vadászgép makettjei lógnak le. Néhány sztár egy tinimagazin posztermellékletéből: Katy Perry, Adam Lambert, és az egyik szekrény oldalán...  
\- Ez Shiro?! – A hangja kicsit felcsúszik a meglepetéstől. A poszteren Shiro mosolyog, és alig több, mint huszonhárom, még egészségesebb a színe, még az a fiatalember, aki készen áll, hogy az emberiség leghosszabb útját tegye az űrben a Kerberosra.  
\- Ne röhögj, hé! Tudod mennyit lógtam ezért e-bayen? Három napig nem aludtam. És _dedikált_. – Lance úgy leheli ezt a tényt, mintha valami hatalmas kincs birtokában lenne. Keith a kép sarkába pillant, és ezúttal tényleg felkacag. Talán egy kicsit kárörvendőn, ugyanis persze, hogy nem Shiro írta alá a papírt. Nem biztos benne, hogy el kellene mondania Lance-nek, hogy Shiro nem a _fehér_ kanjijával írja a nevét.  
Lance bosszúból hozzávág egy tollat, de hamarabb kapja el, minthogy az arcába csapódna.  
\- Írd alá te is – mondja, és Keith értetlenül pislog rá. – Egyszer hősök leszünk, és akkor sokat fog érni – teszi hozzá.  
\- Még, hogy a nővéred használ ki... – mormolja maga elé, de azért lekapja a kupakot, és odahajol az alkoholos filccel, hogy odafirkálja: Keith K. A filc illata Arizonára emlékezteti, egy kétségbeesett kutatásra, a parafatáblára, amin olyan adatok voltak, amiket talán csak most látna át. A Garrison nyilván darabjaira kapta a kis viskót, és Keith egészen kárörvendőn gondol arra, hogy _szerencsére_ semmit nem tudott a Kék Oroszlánról. A Garrisonnak fogalma sem lehetett az egészről, és ez biztosan bökte a csőrüket egy darabig. Bár, ha lett volna is, akkor sem tudtak volna mit kezdeni az információval...  
\- Föld Keithnek, minden rendben? Vétel.  
\- Csak... elgondolkodtam. Szóval Tekken?  
\- Naná. – Lance összerakja a PlayStationt, a kezébe nyomja a kontrollert. – Erről én is csak annyit tudok, hogy ezzel tudod használni a rage mode-ot – mutatja a két gombot, és Keith bólint.  
Szóval leülnek, Lance előzékenyen neki adja a piros kontrollert, az övé a kék, és Keith első körben kiválasztja Jint mert _szimpatikus_, Lance meg Leót, és hülyére veri vele másodpercek alatt. Aztán pár kör múlva végre ő nyer. Játszanak egy csomó véletlenszerű meccset, lesz néhány csajbunyó, aztán összeeresztik Kumát meg Pandát, és Lance nyafog, hogy a Pandával nem lehet nyerni a grizzly ellen. Végül valahogy mégis lehoz egy meccset, és végül is addig játszanak, míg a kontrollerek használhatatlanságig merülnek, és az eredmény közelíti a döntetlent.  
A háttérben végig végtelen YouTube lista szól (Lance szükségét látja, hogy behozza a három évnyi popkultúra lemaradását), és amikor már nagyjából tizedjére megy ugyanaz a spanyol dal, Keith muszájnak érzi megkérdezni:  
\- Ez most valami helyi sláger?  
Lance felnevet és megrázza a fejét.  
\- Ez kérlek, az idei nyári _világsláger. Mindenki_ ezt hallgatja – válaszolja, és Keith felvonja a szemöldökét. – Komolyan! Nézz rá a videóra, van rajta kétmilliárd megtekintés!   
\- És miről szól? – kérdez rá, mire Lance megint megrázza a fejét.  
\- Megvan Calvin Harris és Ellie Goulding közöse az _I need your love?_ Na, nagyjából arról, csak még szókimondóbb. És nem akarod tudni. – Kivételesen egyetért, bár nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy emlékszik a dalra. De mivel Lance fejében a lejátszási listák évenkénti bontásban foglalnak helyet, biztos benne, hogy rajta kívül _minden normális ember_ tudná idézni a fent említett dal refrénjét.  
\- Ennyit az emberiségről – hagyja rá, de a dal tényleg elég fülbemászó. Szóval Lance el is kapcsolja, hogy valami merőben más hangzású csendüljön fel.  
\- Ez kedves volt. Hé, szeretted valaha a Fall Out Boyt? Két értékelhető dalt csináltak, mióta nem hallottam őket. Kettőt. Az új albumuk nekem nem létezik. – És Keith hagyja, hogy zenéről beszéljen. Ő nem ért hozzá, tehát nem szól bele, de olyasmiről hallgatni Lance-t amit tényleg szeret, egészen kellemes. Egészen zsongító, és a hangjába olyan árnyalatok vegyülnek, amiket eddig nem hallott tőle. Furcsa melegség, ami Keith torkát csiklandozza. Fogalma sincs, ő képes lenne-e bármiről ilyen lelkesen beszélni.  
\- Akarsz filmet nézni? Van egy rakás mozim, amiről lemaradtam, és soha nem fogom behozni őket. – Keith talán Shiróval volt utoljára moziban, még Phoenixben. És nem emlékszik, mit néztek. Azért rábólint, és Lance éppen elindítaná a filmet, amikor a telefonja felcsipog. – Ó, ez a nemzetközi hívásunk lesz – jelenti lelkesen, és felkapja a készüléket. – Hey, Pidge, Hunk! Nézzétek ki van itt! – És mellé huppan az ágyra, a válluk összeér, úgy tartja a telefont, hogy az előlapi kamerán mind a ketten látsszanak. A helyzet kísértetiesen hasonlít egy másikra, sok évvel ezelőttről.  
\- Sziasz-  
\- Ne már, haver, hol akasztottál le egy srácot, aki kiköpött Keith? És neki hogy fogod elmagyarázni?  
\- Ne már, srácok-  
\- De komolyan, kísérteties a hasonlóság – bizonygatja Pidge, azután felnevetnek.  
\- Itt foglak hagyni titeket – fenyegetőzik, és Lance a pólójára fog a hátán, pedig még nem is mozdul.  
\- Dehogy is – rázza a fejét.  
\- Örülünk, hogy látunk, haver – mondja Hunk, és Pidge egyetértően ásít egyet. A háttér alapján talán még ágyban van. A haja mindenesetre kócos.  
\- Én is örülök – feleli, és komolyan gondolja. – Hogy vagytok?  
\- Mattel Disney maratonozunk két napja. Hülyére bőgi magát az összes klasszikuson, szóval most már nem fogom hagyni, hogy emocionálisan megterhelő filmeket válasszon – meséli Pidge. – Hé, Lance, a Hős6ost imádni fogod.  
\- Soha nem lesz időm végignézni mindent, amiről lemaradtam – nyöszörgi a szólított. – De tényleg.  
\- Majd ha nyugdíjba vonulunk – biztatja Hunk. – Lóbáljuk a lábunk a tengerbe, és mindent megnézünk, amiről lemaradtunk.   
\- Alig várom – vigyorog rá Lance. – Lemegyek popcornért, addig szórakoztassátok egymást. – A kezébe nyomja a telefont, felugrik az ágyról és kitrappol a szobából, azelőtt, hogy Keith bármit mondhatna. A folyosóról még behallatszik, hogy dúdol valamit, talán valamelyik lemaradtunk-róla-dalt.  
\- Mint egy tornádó – motyogja Pidge, és a beszélgetés annak ellenére szakad csenddé, hogy hárman is vonalban vannak. Végül Pidge köszörüli meg a torkát. – Keith, mondott neked valamit?  
\- Kellett volna? – teszi fel a kérdést, és felvonja a szemöldökét. – Miről?  
\- Bármiről? – mormolja Hunk, és mind a ketten igazán tanácstalannak tűnnek.  
\- Miről maradtam le? Ha ez érinti a csapatot, tudnom kell, és-  
\- Nem tudjuk, mit érint – vág közbe Pidge. – Nem tudjuk, oké? Csak aggódunk.   
\- Amikor visszajöttünk, Lance egy egész hétre eltűnt. Hiába kerestük, nem válaszolt semmire, és amikor megkerült, csak annyit mondott, hogy fárasztó hete volt, és nem akar róla beszélni. Arra gondoltunk, hogy talán neked mondott valamit, vagy nem is tudom...  
\- Aggódtunk, tudod milyen néha. – Keith nem akarja azt mondani, hogy pontosan tudja. Elégszer volt szemtanúja Lance rossz napjainak, amik ezerszer rosszabbak, mintha egész nap beszélne. – De ha nem mondott semmit...  
\- Említett valamit a családjáról – kezdi, de nem folytatja, mert Lance énekelve vágtat fel a lépcsőn.  
\- _…I've never seen your face 'round here, I know every single face 'round here, A man on a mission changing the vision, I was never_\- És itt is vagyok, remélem hiányoztam – dalolja, amint berobban a szobába egy nagy tál vajas pattogatott kukoricával. Keith csak szusszan egyet válaszul.  
\- Jut eszembe, Pidge, tudsz küldeni üzenetet Shirónak?  
\- Ha az fog benne állni, hogy _Ments ki innen!_ akkor kár a gőzért – feleli a szólított helyett Lance, és egy kukoricát dob a szájába. Legalább olyan elégedetten rágcsál, mint egy hörcsög.  
\- Nem erről van szó – rázza a fejét.  
\- Megpróbálhatom.  
\- Elkérhetem a laptopot? – Lance bólint. – Kösz. Kaphatok tollat meg papírt?  
\- Szerelmes levél lesz? – érdeklődi Pidge szárazon, Lance kuncog, Keith csak elengedi az egészet. Az ölébe veszi a laptopot, egy kissé viharvert darab, de működik. Inkognitó ablakot nyit a böngészőben, beírja a keresőszavakat, addig Lance mellé dob egy füzetet meg egy tollat, és megnyitja az első szimpatikus találatot, átfutja és gondolatban homlokon csapja magát a saját ötletéért. Míg a tollat próbálgatja a kezében, fél füllel hallgatja, hogy Hunk elmeséli, az apja motorcsónakja folyton lefullad, és állandóan könyékig van a motorban, hogy javítson rajta; hogy Pidge elmeséli, a szülei Minnesotába utaztak az apja szüleihez látogatóba, így övék a ház Mattel. Szóval éhen fognak halni amúgy, de közben meghackelik a Pentagont és a NASA-t, csak úgy viccből. Lance mesél a cicákról, és a húgáról áradozik, olyan hangon, mint amikor az óceánról beszél, vagy a zenéről, vagy az esős évszakról.  
Keith tömény szkepticizmussal jutalmazza a saját művét, és azt várja, hogy a pillantásától majd lángra kap, és nem kell beégetnie vele magát úgy mindenki előtt, de legalább Shiro tudni fogja, hogy _komolyan gondolja_. Nem mintha újdonság lenne, nem mintha szüksége lenne rá, hogy elmondja, hogy _sajnálom, hogy elviselhetetlen vagyok néhamindig._  
Törli a böngészési előzményeket, kilép a böngészőből és felmutatja az oldalt, a többiek furcsálló pillantást vetnek rá.  
\- Ez japán? Mióta tudsz japánul? – Hunk kérdése jogos, a válasza meg csalódás:  
\- Nem tudok. Tanultam úgy fél évig, mert Shiro meghívott magukhoz Okinawára és nem akartam úgy menni, hogy egy szót sem tudok.  
\- Óóóó, szóval ha szólok előre, akkor megtanulsz spanyolul a kedvemért? – lelkendezik Lance azonnal.  
\- Ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan, haver – jegyzi meg Hunk.  
\- Jobban belegondolva soha nem hallottam Shirót japánul beszélni... – kezdi Pidge elgondolkodva. – Mármint, Lance-nek néha telepítenie kell az agyát, hogy tudjon angolul... – Keith vigyorogni akar a mondatra, de csak elmosolyodik.  
\- Próbáld egyszer felébreszteni – ajánlja azért. – Lekaratéz és közben egy mondatban elhangzik a nyelv összes olyan szava, amit ébren soha nem mondana.  
\- Ez tapasztalatnak hangzik – mutat rá Pidge.  
\- Nem akarjátok tudni.  
\- Hú, ez nagyon misztikusan hangzik. – Hunk egy egész kicsit közelebb húzza magához a kamerát, és Lance megböki a vállát.  
\- Kérjük a storytime-ot!  
\- Próbáljátok ki, én nem mondtam semmit – rázza a fejét, és talán Shiro nem akarja majd megölni, amikor rátörnek hárman ellenőrizni, hogy tényleg tud-e karatézni álmában. (Amúgy tud.)  
A beszélgetés hamar végtelen viccelődésbe és nevetésbe torkollik ezután, a végén azon nevetnek, hogy a másik nevet, és Keithnek őszintén hiányzott ez az érzés. Bármennyire is meg tudta szokni a magányt, hogy nagyjából senkit nem kell kerülgetnie a Kastélyban, hiányzott az az élet, amit a többiek visznek a végtelen világűr bársony sötétjébe. Lance közben végigborul az ágyon, és nem is próbál olyan testhelyzetet felvenni, ami utalna rá, hogy nem fog fél órán belül aludni, a feje majdnem az ölében, a telefon kamerájába így már nem férnek bele ketten, de talán nem is baj, Keith nem akarja viszontlátni, hogy a nevetéstől kipirul az arca.  
Egy ponton kilincs kattan, és egy nagyon álmos, nagyon zilált Matthew zuhan keresztül a képernyőn, hogy Pidge takaróján (és rajta) landoljon.  
\- Mi ez a viháncolás, nem tudok aludni – morogja, inkább fáradtan, mint dühösen.  
\- Te mondtad, hogy néha viselkedhetnénk úgy is, mint a normális korunkbeli srácok – emlékezteti Pidge. – Szállj le rólam, nehéz vagy.  
\- És ezt muszáj hajnali... mennyi az idő?  
\- Tíz óra. Utolsó-  
\- Nálam dél – jelenti közbe Lance.  
\- … figyelmeztetés!  
\- Nálam nyolc, szóval nyertem – közli Hunk.  
\- Ja, helló, srácok, mi a helyzet? – kérdi Matthew már-már kedélyesen.  
\- Nem fogják elismételni a kedvedért. És én szóltam – ezzel egész egyszerűen kipenderíti a bátyját az ágyából, hogy az hangos nyekkenéssel ér padlót. – Azt hiszem, most leteszem, vétel.  
Hirtelen lesz csend, míg Lance meg nem szólal:  
\- Vajon melyikük marad életben?  
\- Mindketten – mondja egyszerre Keith és Hunk.  
\- Akkor jó – nyugtázza Lance.  
\- Megyek én is, jó volt beszélni. – Hunk integet a kamerának, és a röpke videóhívásnak vége szakad. Lance elsüllyeszti valahová a telefont, és egy ásítással elindítja a filmet.  
Alig húsz perccel később már alszik, Keith pedig nem akar mozdulni, hogy ne ébressze fel. Félig figyel csak a filmre, az egész egy romkom némi depresszióval a világ rosszasága felett, tipikus New yorkiakkal, akik annyira nagyra vannak a lakhelyükkel, hogy nem hajlandóak továbbmenni az x-edik utcánál. Az unalmasabb részeknél inkább Lance-t figyeli, amint a szempillái árnyékot vetnek az arcára, és a napfénytől előbújtak a szeplői, néhány óvatos pont a szemei alatt és az orra körül, eddig soha nem tűnt fel, hogy lennének neki egyáltalán. Ez megint olyasmi, mint amikor azt hitte, már minden arcát ismeri, és mégsem.  
A fiú csak a stáblistakor mozdul meg, a másik oldalára fordul, csámcsog álmában, s csak utána motyog:  
\- Ne mondd meg, ha Ely és Bruce nem jöttek össze a végére.  
\- Összejöttek – hagyja rá, és Lance halkan szusszanva nevet.  
\- Akkor jó.  
\- Honnan tudsz erről a filmről? – kérdez rá, mert nagyjából az első képkocától foglalkoztatja. Nem egy hollywoodi nagyjátékfilm, sőt.   
\- Maytéval voltunk az első Havanna Pride-on, ott láttam a könyvet, de nem vettem meg. May meg mondta, hogy van azóta film is. – Nem Lance az utolsó ember a Földön, akit el tud képzelni egy Pride-on, de a gondolat akkor is újszerű. Megint és megint valami, amiről fogalma sem volt eddig. A tudat, hogy ennyire nem ismeri az egyik legjobb barátját, valahol kellemetlenül ficereg a mellkasában. – Nagyon jó buli volt amúgy. Egy srác totál rám szállt, és ha Mayte nem beszéli meg a dolgot vele, akkor érdekes vége lehetett volna. Nem volt rossz srác, csak nem az esetem és legalább huszonkettő volt, míg én csak tizenhat.  
\- Soha nem hallottalak még srácokról beszélni – bukik ki belőle, mert valahogy muszáj hangot adnia a gondolatainak, még ha nem is teljesen abban a formában, ahogyan a fejében vannak. És ez érdekes.  
\- Akkor szerencsésebb vagy, mint Hunk barátunk – mutat rá, és végre felül, törökülésbe húzza a végtelen hosszú lábait, és magához öleli a párnáját. A haja kócos, az arca álmos, a hangja karcos, az akcentusa erősebb, mint bármikor máskor. Keith azon kapja magát, hogy szeretné a szokott rendbe fésülni a barna tincseket a kezével. – Amúgy nem tudom, talán csak tényleg épp nem voltál ott. A srácokkal egyébként is válogatósabb vagyok. – És ránéz, egyenesen a szemeibe, a pillantása éles, de amikor nem reagál, csak fogja a párnáját és egy színpadias sóhajjal meg színpadias mozdulattal visszadől az ágyba. Nem reagál, mert ez jelent valamit, ennek jelentenie kéne valamit, és Keith tudja, hogy mit, de annak már lassan öt éve, annyi idő alatt nem hogy hatszor ki kellett volna már heverniük azt a...  
Szóval nem heverték ki.  
Te jó ég.

Keith inkább visszamenekül Isabel szobájába, a fullasztó hőségben megint vihar készül odakint, egy fél órára elmegy az áram, azután a délutánból este lesz és vacsoraidő, amit Lance dübörgése a lépcsőn jelez legfőképp. Az illatok ráébresztik, hogy egész nap csak az egészségtelen rágcsát tömte magába, amit Lance szobája rejt, semmi normális ételt, tehát határozottan éhes, és Lance nagymamájának határozottan az a véleménye róla, hogy soha életében nem evett eleget, azért ilyen vékony. (Ezt Lance fordítja neki. Nem válaszolja azt, hogy cserébe az egész megrakott vacsoraasztalt fel tudná emelni, ha akarná.) És a vacsora végül is jól telik, mint minden vacsora a hangulatától függetlenül, mert McClainék kedves emberek, csak egy kicsit hangosak, még a gyerekek nélkül is. Mayte és Lance ketten tudják pótolni a hangzavart, és így senkinek nem lehet hiányérzete.  
Az este megint Lance szobájában éri, és ezúttal senki nem alszik bele a filmbe. A Galaxis Őrzőit nézik, pontosabban az első rész után Keith hagyja, hogy Lance elindítsa a másodikat is, de alig érnek túl az első fél órán, nyílik a szoba ajtaja. Az ajtóban Isabel áll, Lance édesanyja, hófehér hálóingben és kisírt szemekkel. Lance úgy ugrik fel, hogy Keithnek ideje sem marad reagálni, már ott áll az ajtóban és spanyolul suttog valamit. Isabel felzokog, talán nem először, és Lance beterelgeti a szobába, az ágyra ülteti, majd szorosan átkarolja, megköszörüli a torkát és az egész közben három szót ismételget, hogy még ő is megjegyzi:  
_\- Mamá, mamá, estoy aquí, estoy aquí..._  
Keith kimenekül a szobából, de rögtön az ajtóban belefut Virgilióba, aki már a pillantásával is megállítja. Keith félig szeretné tudni, mi történik, félig pedig nem: és talán ez a legrosszabb, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy jár jobban, ha tud mindent, vagy ha nem. Virgilio beles az ajtón, majd egy mély sóhajjal visszahúzza.  
\- Egy fiúnak soha nem szabadna megríkatnia az anyját... – mormolja maga elé. – Persze ettől Lance jó gyerek. Az én anyám is sokat sírt miattam. – A férfi tart egy kis szünetet, de sejthető, hogy nem fejezte még be. – Mondd csak, Keith, mennyire veszélyes ez a dolog, amiben benne vagytok? – A szavai lassan követik egymást, de csak azért, hogy legyőzze az akcentusát, és érthető legyen, amit mond. Az akcentusa nem pont olyan, mint Lance-é, sőt, egész másmilyen, és Keith ezt nem tudja hová tenni. De a beszéde helyes és érthető. Csak éppen mit válaszolhatna? – Őszintén – teszi hozzá.  
\- Nem annyira. Már – mondja, mert ez van a legközelebb az igazsághoz.  
\- Tehát az volt?  
\- Nézze, uram, nem tudom, hogy Lance mit mondott – mondja halkan. – De bízom a döntésében arról, hogy mit árult el, és mit nem. Bizonyára azt tartotta szem előtt, ami a családjának a legjobb. – Egy kicsit utálja, hogy hagyja, hogy ez a nagyon-Shirós hangsúly itassa át a szavait, de a helyzet az, hogy ezzel általában bárkit meg tud győzni. Ha nem is fejlesztette a diplomáciát tökélyre, attól még egészen tárgyalóképes. Már elég jó vezető, hogy egy háborút megnyerjen, de még mindig nem elég jó ahhoz, hogy a csapat minden ügyes-bajos dolgát el tudja intézni. Ebben még mindig Shiro a jobb kettejük közül, és ez talán örökre így is marad. Csak az olyan helyzetekben bánja ezt, mint ez itt.  
Virgilio nem próbálja meggyőzni, hogy további információkat adjon ki neki, helyette azt mondja:  
\- A Garrison nem mondott nekünk semmit. Pontosabban, azt mondták, nem tudják, hol van a fiam, vagy mikor jön vissza, vagy visszajön-e valaha. Azt mondták, felejtsük el. Isabel nem tudta elfogadni ezt a választ.  
\- Ismerem az érzést – suttogja Keith, és inkább nem teszi hozzá, hogy amikor a Garrison nem volt hajlandó semmit mondani neki a Kerberos Küldetésről, nem volt hajlandó semmit mondani _Shiróról_, aki az egyetlen maradt neki, felemelte a hangját az elöljáróival szemben, és felemelte az öklét az elöljáróival szemben, és kicsapatta magát. A fenébe is, hogy gondolták, hogy semmit nem mondanak egy apának a fiáról? Egy _anyának_ a fiáról?! Még akkor is, ha fogalmuk sem volt, pontosan mi történt. Még akkor is, ha az összes tény, ami a kezükben volt, nem tett ki egy értékelhető cselekményt arra nézve, mi történt aznap amikor Shiro visszatért a Földre, és mi történt másnap, mikor megtalálták Kéket, és elhagyták a Föld Naprendszerét. – Mindenkivel ezt csinálják. Úgy tűnik.  
\- Megpróbálom azzal nyugtatni magam, hogy a fiam él és egészséges, még ha újra el is kell majd mennie. Isabel soha többé nem akarja elengedni. – Keith nyel egyet, a bentről hallatszó suttogásra figyel egy kicsit. – De persze nem foghatja vissza. Soha nem is lehetett. – A férfi elmosolyodik, és Keith felfedezi benne azt, hogy bármennyi fájdalom is van abban, hogy Lance nem volt itt három évig, bármennyire is idegőrlő a helyzet, bármennyire nem tudja, valójában mit tett odakint a világűr végtelenségében a fia, azt tudja, hogy nagy dolog volt, és büszke rá.  
Vesz egy mély levegőt, és lassan fújja ki.  
\- Menjünk le – javasolja Virgilio, és neki nincs sok választása. A konyhában poharakat vesz elő, és felmutatja a rumos üveget is, de Keith a fejét rázza. Csak narancslevet kap a hűtőből, és amíg kortyolja, csend ereszkedik a konyhára, csak a gépek zúgása: a hűtő kompresszora, a lámpa csendes zümmögése hallatszik. Van egy sejtése, hogy Lance-t várják, aki nagyjából fél óra múlva lesiet a lépcsőn. Minden mozdulatából süt, hogy mennyire zaklatott, mormog valamit az anyanyelvén az édesanyjáról, nem néz fel, csak megkapaszkodik a küszöbben, a másik kezében a telefonját szorongatja. A hangja csendes, sírós, és amikor az apja válaszol neki kedves, nyugodt hangon, hirtelen emeli fel a fejét és emeli fel a hangját: a szavai elfúlók, a szemeiben, az arcán könnyek, és kivágtat az ajtón.  
Keith dermedten áll, majd odapillant a szeme sarkából a férfira a konyha túlfelén, az szomorúan nézi a helyet, ahol a fia eltűnt. Végül csak sóhajt és annyit mond:  
\- Mayte majd megnyugtatja.  
Mayte elrohant a vacsoráról randizni, tehát biztosan nem most fog hazaérni, Keith pedig nem tudná elviselni a gondolatot, hogy addig Lance egyedül legyen, ellöki magát a konyhapulttól, ahol eddig támaszkodott és utána indul az éjszakába. A délutáni vihart nem követi másik, most csend van, csillagos égbolt, és pocsolyák mindenhol, Keith keze vizes lesz a létrától, míg felmászik az istálló tetejére.  
Lance a lapos tetőn fekszik szétvetett tagokkal, talán a csillagokat bámulja, ha ugyan lát a könnyeitől. Nem sokkal mellé telepszik, és nem szólal meg, nem igazán tudja, mit kellene mondania. Lance felsóhajt mellette, szipog egy kicsit aztán felül, de felhúzza a térdeit a mellkasához és átkarolja őket.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja, a hangja nem az övé. – Sajnálom, ezt nem kellett volna látnod. Sajnálom, ez egy nagyon-nagyon rossz ötlet volt, hogy kérdés nélkül idehoztalak, és reggel visszaviszlek a Kastélyba. – A szavai sem az övék.  
\- Nem akarok visszamenni – vágja rá, talán túl gyorsan is. De igaz: nem akar visszamenni, mert éppen csak elkezdett kimászni abból az állapotból, amibe belecsúszott a háború végével, azzal, hogy a többiek elmentek. Talán a nyugalom, ami itt van, az idegeire megy, talán Lance az idegeire megy, talán még a gyerekek is az idegeire mennek, talán a világon minden az idegeire megy, igen, és közben mégsem akarja levakarni a bőrét magáról, mégsem akar máshol lenni, mégsem akar kardot rántani és leszúrni az elsőt, aki szembejön.  
Lance meglepetten pislog rá, a könnyein át is látszik a pillantása, a sötét ellenére is látszik a hitetlenkedő mimika az arcán.  
\- Nem?  
\- Nem – ismétli. – Maradhatok?  
\- Ezt most csak azért mondod, hogy jobb kedvem legyen – hüppögi, de Keith csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Azért mondom, mert ez az igazság. Szóval?  
\- Persze – motyogja maga elé. – Ha szeretnél.  
Kis ideig csend van, végül Keith megpróbálkozik egy óvatos érintéssel: Lance vállára csúsztatja a kezét. Shiro is mindig valami ilyesmit csinál, ha meg akarja őt nyugtatni.   
\- Tudok... tenni valamit, hogy jobb legyen? – kérdezi, és igyekszik nem törődni vele, hogy mennyire sután hangzik a szájából a mondat. Mennyire idegen tőle.  
Lance sírósan felnevet, a hang félresiklik a torkában, még mindig nem igazán hasonlít a sajátjához.  
\- A lelkifröccs nem a te műfajod – mondja –, a többit meg hagyjuk. De azért kösz.  
\- Milyen többit? – vonja fel a szemöldökét, és a másik sóhajt, elég hosszan ahhoz, hogy közben visszanyerje a hangját.  
\- Jól esne egy ölelés, egy csók, amit nem felejtesz el, ilyenek...   
Keith úgy rántja vissza a kezét, mintha lángokba nyúlna, és Lance csak a szeme sarkából pillant rá sértetten vagy csalódottan vagy mindkettő, mielőtt a karjára támasztaná a homlokát.  
\- Bocsánat, ne is figyelj rám. Menned kéne aludni, elég késő van, és... – elhallgat, és Keith túlságosan tart attól, hogy megint sírni fog, hogy ne szóljon semmit. Bármit, amivel elterelheti a figyelmét.  
\- Én sajnálom – mondja ki olyan sokára, hogy szinte fáj. – Hogy úgy tettem, mintha nem emlékeznék. Össze voltam zavarodva, és az egy elég... kaotikus időszak volt.  
\- Tudom – motyogja a másik a karjának rejtekéből. – Tudom-tudom, és nem kellett volna felhoznom, hagyjuk, rendben?   
\- Nem. Nem akarom hagyni. Ha komolyan gondoltad.  
\- Mit, egy öt évvel ezelőtti csókot?  
\- Azt, hogy most is- – Lance felkapja a fejét, a szemeibe néz, Keith állja a pillantását.  
\- Komolyan? – préseli ki a torkából, a hangja végképp elcsúszik valahová, ahonnan talán nem fog többé visszatérni.  
\- Komolyan.  
\- Most? D-de én most totál szét vagyok csúszva – motyogja, és a pólója ujjába törli az arcát, rendben, a mozdulat tényleg nem túl... _kívánatos_, de Keith nem ezen gondolkodik. Csak közelebb hajol hozzá, lassan, mintha lenne bármi megfontoltság abban, hogy a szíve mindjárt kiugrik a helyéről.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance a Ready, Aim, Fire című dalt énekli az Imagine Dragonstól.


	5. Ötödik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Az emeleten gitárhúrok pendülései kergetőznek, és Lance hangja terelgeti őket. Keith megtorpan hallgatni, a szavak spanyolul hullámoznak végig a folyosón, a gitár egybefüggő dallamot ad hozzájuk, a zene nyelvét mindenki érti, és Keith egyáltalán nem ért hozzá.”

### Ötödik nap 

A csók egyszerre kapkodó, üdvözlő, forró és könnyízű, egyszerre robbantja fel a szívét és az ereit, lopja el a lélegzetét, és kapcsol ki minden értelmes gondolatot a fejében. Lance ajkai puhák, az egyik karja a nyaka köré kúszik, az ujjai a hajában, és a nyelvétől el akar olvadni, ott helyben a tetőn, pont annyira fantasztikus, mint ahogyan emlékszik, pedig csak egy alig-érintésről van szó.  
\- Ezt! – szusszan hangosan Lance, és a vállának szorítja a homlokát, a lélegzete annyira forró, hogy még a pólóján keresztül is érzi. – Ezt szeretném csinálni egész éjszaka – mondja, és a hangján érződik a vigyor. Keithnek annyi ereje sincs, hogy visszavigyorogjon, talán csak mosolyog, de ebben sem biztos. – Veled. Lehet? – Felemeli a fejét, a szemei ragyognak, mosolyog, és az előbbi szomorúságának nyomai csak a csillag alakban összetapadt szempillái.  
\- Lehetne, hogy nem a tetőn...? – kérdez vissza, és a másik felkuncog.  
\- Amit csak szeretnél – válaszolja, de mielőtt elmozdulna, még összesimítja az ajkaikat, alig néhány másodperc. Keith elfelejt levegőt venni, és az agyában rövidzárlat, teljes sötétség, tartalékgenerátora nincs. Lance a létrán állva néz rá fel, mire végre meg tud mozdulni. Leszédeleg, a fiú elkapja a kezét és úgy húzza magával a házba, Virgilio már nincs a konyhában, felosonnak a lépcsőn, és még mielőtt mind a ketten az ágyra borulnának, Lance ráfordítja a kulcsot a zárra. – Csak egy perc – ígéri, és a telefonja a kezében, üzenetet ír valakinek, talán a nővérének, aztán az asztalra csúsztatja a készüléket, az rezzen még egyet, de a fiú már nem foglalkozik vele.  
Keith csak áll ott, nem igazán tudja, mit kellene tennie, azt pláne nem, mit kellene mondania. De – és talán ez egyszerre a legszebb és a legrosszabb az egészben – Lance nem szól érte semmit, csak közelebb lép hozzá, az ajkain halovány mosoly játszik, a keze után nyúl az egyik kezével, összefűzi az ujjaikat megint, a másikkal átkarolja, a keze először a vállán, majd lesimít egészen a derekáig, Keith bőre lángol ott, ahol hozzáér, szeretné, ha _mindenhol_ megérintené, lehetőleg egyszerre. Nem tudja, hogy kérje meg rá, és amikor megpróbálja, sóhaj szökik csak ki az ajkain, mert a teste egy rohadt áruló, ami úgy simul Lance érintésébe és Lance csókjába, mintha mindig is erre vágyott volna. A szabad karja, amivel nem Lance ujjait szorítja, önálló életre kel, magához öleli, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon eltávolodni vagy elszökni tőle. A pólója vizes az egész hátán a tetőn megmaradó víz miatt, mégis rászorít az anyagra. És csak csókolják egymást, mintha szükségük lenne rá az élethez, mintha olyan fontos lenne, mint a levegő.  
Lance hirtelen húzódik el tőle, nagy kortyokban veszi a levegőt, szinte már zihál, és rámosolyog közben. Kihúzza a kezét az ujjai közül, mindkét tenyere a csípőjére simul, ahogy finoman hátrébb tolja, mintha táncolnának, lép utána, és Keith csak egy pillanattal később jön rá, mi volt a terv. Lance ágyának rugói panaszosan felnyikordulnak, mikor mindketten rázuhannak, és a fiú a vállába nevet, mielőtt felemelné a fejét. Azután helyezkedni kezd, a térdei Keith csípője alatt, a lábszára az ő combjához simul mindkét oldalt, a karján támaszkodik felette, és ő csak néz fel rá a sötétben. Bárki más simulna így fölé, rosszul érezné magát, minden izma azonnal a túlélésért küzdene, és most nem akar mozdulni, hogy a pillanatnak vége ne szakadjon, csak átkarolja Lance nyakát megint, hogy visszahúzza a csókra, amiből soha nem elég.  
Lance ujjai a hajában, ujjbegyei a bőrét cirógatják, a csókja hullámzó, hol egészen lassú, már-már lusta és nemtörődöm, hol kapkodó és heves, hogy csoda, egyáltalán nem gyullad ki tőle semmi. És az érintései közben, mintha a tarkójától indulva elektromosság bizsergetné végig a gerincét le és fel, cikázva, és soha nem gondolta, hogy ilyen van. Hogy létezik. Hogy annyitól reszkessen, hogy valaki csak hozzáér és megcsókolja. Olyannyira, hogy kénytelen megszakítani a csókot, félrehajtani a fejét egy kicsit, hogy levegőt kapjon. A mellkasa őrültebb ütemben hullámzik, mint bármelyik harc közben.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezi suttogva Lance, éppen csak a füle mellett. A lélegzete forró, a hangja karcos, ő is zihál, és érzi az izmai reszketését magán.  
\- Én... – kezdené, de elakad. – Igen – sóhajtja, mert ez a legegyszerűbb.  
\- Azért majd aludnunk is kell – motyogja a másik egy kicsit csalódottan.  
\- Még ne.  
\- Még nem – ért egyet. – Van egy ötletem, ha már itt vagyok... – A hangja dorombolás, és Keith meglepetten felnyikkan, amikor végighúzza az ajkait a fülén, és a puha-forró érintés lecsúszik a nyakára. Levegőért kap, fel akarja húzni az egyik térdét, de Lance-be ütközik közben, aki kicsit feljebb emelkedik. – Hé-hé, ne ölj meg – kéri félig nevetősen.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja gyorsan.  
\- Nincs baj – mosolyog rá, felemeli a lábát, közben a keze a térdére simul, és óvatosan széthúzza annyira, hogy a lábai közé tudjon térdelni. – Így jó? – Csak bólint rá, és Lance visszahajol hozzá. – Mit szeretnél, mit csináljak?  
\- Csináld megint – motyogja, alig ejtve a szavakat. – A nyakamnál.  
És az ajkai megint a bőrén, csak csókolja és cirógatja, nem hagy nyomot, Keith mégis fészkelődik alatta, mert túl jó, túl jó, hogy csak úgy mozdulatlanul tűrje. Némán sóhajtozik csak, és igyekszik nem hagyni, hogy a torkából felszakadjon az a nyögés, ami annyira kikívánkozik, de nem és nem akarja engedni. Egy óvatlan pillanat, Lance ujjai, a tenyere becsúszik a pólója alá, a bőre forró, Keith izmai összerándulnak az érintés alatt, és az a nyögés megzengeti a hangszálait. Ezzel egy időben Lance csuklójára fonja az ujjait, és elhúzza a hasától – ez most túl sok. Tudja, hogy ez semmi, hogy néhány csók másoknak semmi, hogy korabeli srácok bármelyik parkban ennél tovább mennek, de nem akarja. Félig feltámaszkodik, Lance a szemeit lesi, végül elmosolyodik.  
\- Sajnálom – suttogja. – Elengedhetsz, semmi olyat nem akarok, amit te sem. – Elernyednek az ujjai, talán egy kicsit túl szorosan is fogta, és Lance visszaigazítja rá a pólót, majd a sarkaira ül, így elég távol kerül. Legalábbis éppen karnyújtáson kívül esnek az ajkai, és az már sok.  
\- Fejezd már be – mondja. Megköszörüli a torkát. – Hogy mindenért bocsánatot kérsz.  
\- Hé. Hé, én csak próbálok figyelmes lenni – válaszolja.  
\- Nem vagyok cukorból.  
\- Azt én is tudom – vigyorog rá, de a mimika hamar eltűnik. – Csak nem akarom megint elrontani. Nem akarlak megint elriasztani.  
\- Én nem... – Keith frusztráltan sóhajt, rendesen felül az ágyon, mielőtt folytatná. – Nem rontottál el semmit, oké? Én csak még soha senkivel-  
\- Tudom – szól közbe puhán, szinte már megértően. – És nincs vele semmi baj. – Keith nem érzi úgy, hogy nem lenne baj, mert ez a terep túl ingoványos neki, túl ismeretlen, vagy talán csak túl _felfedezetlen_. Éppen csak a szélén jár mind gondolatban, mind fizikailag. – Oké, ennyi izgalom elég lesz mára – szólal meg Lance megint, és egész egyszerűen kibogozza a végtagjaikat, majd végigdől az ágyán. – Maradhatsz, ha akarsz – teszi hozzá. – Remélem, te nem verekszel álmodban.  
\- Nem igazán – válaszolja, és óvatosan helyezkedni kezd. Az ágy nem szélesebb, mint ami Isabelnél van, de egyikük sem foglal sok helyet, így van esély rá, hogy elférjenek.  
Lance ágyának öblítő és esőillata van, ez utóbbi nyilván a fiú vizes ruháitól, de egyáltalán nem zavaró. Kap egy párnát, és amikor úgy fordul, hogy rálásson a másikra, az álmos-fáradt mosollyal néz vissza rá.  
\- Mi van?  
\- Inkább negyven-hatvan százalékot saccoltam arra, hogy maradsz és arra, hogy nem, mint fifty-fiftyt.  
\- Késő éjszaka van, és te matekon gondolkodsz?  
\- Ez történik, ha feszült vagyok. – Talán a vállát is megvonná, ha nem feküdne éppen. Keith nem kérdez rá, csak lehunyja a szemeit. Lance pedig, mint aki csak erre várt volna, addig fészkelődik mellette, míg a homlokát a mellkasának nem tudja támasztani, Keith egy félig szándékos mozdulattal megtámasztja az állát a feje búbján, és óvatosan átkarolja Lance-t. Érzi maga mellett megrezzenni a másikat, egy elfojtott nevetés néma hullámzását. – Nem is csinálod rosszul – suttogja, és átdobja az egyik lábát az övéin, aztán a karját is az oldalán, ez már határozottan egy ölelés, egy _összebújás_. Nem egészen biztos benne, hogy el fog tudni aludni. Lance egy hosszú sóhajjal elereszti a gondolatait, amik nyomasztják, és hamarosan elalszik, ezt hallja a légzéséből.  
Keith csak hallgatja, koncentrál, hogy ne mozduljon, egészen furcsa érzés, hogy egy élő, eleven test simul az övének, egészen ismeretlen, de nem feltétlenül rossz, sőt. Mégis, sokáig kell győzködnie magát, mire sikerül elaludnia.

A telefon, Lance telefonja az íróasztalon akkor kezd zenélni, mikor a nap még nem kúszik fel a horizontig. Lance összerándul, azután egy pillanat, eltűnik mellőle, eltűnik róla, és a zene elhallgat. Anélkül teszi be maga mögött az ajtót, hogy bármit mondana, és Keith visszazuhan az álomba most, hogy egy kényelmesebb pozícióba tud fordulni. Fogalma sincs mennyivel később, csendesen nyílik az ajtó, Keith csak fél szemmel néz fel, Lance egy törölközővel a derekán oson be. Visszahunyja a szemét, mire megint felnéz, valami nem stimmel.  
Azért néz fel, mert hall valamit, ami furcsa, nem oda illő, egy reszketeg sóhajt. Lance kapkodó mozdulattal rántja be a függönyöket az ablak előtt, ami örökké tárva-nyitva van, azután megfordul, a pólója kifordítva van rajta, a párkányra ül és előre görnyed, az egyik keze az arca előtt, a vállai megreszketnek. Élesen szívja be a levegőt, reszketegen fújja ki, és csak ennyi hallatszik, a légzése, ahogy kapkod. Keith felül az ágyon, egy pillanat alatt éber, ez is egyfajta vészhelyzet, csakhogy ezzel nem igazán tud mit kezdeni.  
\- Lance? – szólítja halkan a másikat, az csak a szabad kezével int nemet felé.  
\- Semmi gond – suttogja másodpercek és egy mély levegővétel múlva. – Sajnálom, felébresztettelek? Én nem... – Elhallgat, és lassan lecsúszik az ablak elé, az íróasztala és egy gitártok közé, és olyan kicsire húzza magát össze, amennyire csak tudja. Ami már Keitht is meglepi, minden hajlékonysága ellenére. – Én csak... szeretnék egyedül maradni.  
A motyogásból alig érti ki, de mozdul, és bármennyire is ellenkezik valami ott belül, mégis behúzza maga mögött az ajtót. Azután arra gondol, hogy ez rossz ötlet volt, és eloson a szobáig, ahol Mayte alszik. Óvatosan bekopog, és a hangokból ítélve felébresztette a lányt, de valamit muszáj tennie, akkor is, ha Lance nem akart vele lenni.  
\- Ne haragudj – kezdi lassan, mikor Mayte rápislog, kócosan, gyűrötten és a pizsamája alig valamennyi ruha. – De Lance... – és elég ennyit mondania, hogy a másik kisuhanjon mellette az ajtón és meg se álljon Lance szobájáig. Az ajtó nyitva marad, Keith utána lopakodik. Mayte az öccse nevét ismételgeti, spanyolosan, úgy mondja _Lancito_, a hátát simogatja ahogy mellé ül, és a fiú felzokog, egészen halkan csak, a lány csontos vállának szorítja az arcát és ha mond is valamit, azt Keith nem tudja kivenni.  
Néhány perccel később Lance megnyugszik egy kicsit, hajlandó átmenni az ágyára, és Mayte mellé ül, a haját simogatja, míg el nem csendesedik, míg el nem alszik. A nővére mélyet sóhajt csak, majd felnéz rá és elmosolyodik. A mimika kicsit fáradt, kicsit szomorkás. Nem sír, bár talán akarna, és nyoma sincs bosszússágnak.  
\- Kösz, hogy szóltál – suttogja.  
\- Mi... – kezdené, de a lány félrebiccenti a fejét, mintha gondolkodna. Talán a megfelelő szavakat keresi a mondandójához, és Keith kivárja.  
\- Anya nagyon rosszul van, azóta, hogy eltűnt, és most megint rosszabb, mert visszajött. Néha elég... szörnyű, ami van. Úgy értem, megpróbáltuk mind túltenni magunkat valahogy, de azért reménykedtünk és... és egyszer csak visszajött, épen és egészségesen, és anya megint teljesen kiborult. Neki ez mindenhogy trauma. Elveszteni a fiát, visszakapni a fiát. És közben Lance... hogy bír ilyen ostoba lenni... – Mayte megrázza a fejét, mintha a gondolat abszurdságát akarná jelezni vele. – Biztos észrevettétek ti is, hogy néha szorong. Attól fél, hogy nem szeretik. Pedig valaki, aki ennyi szeretet ad a környezetének, hogy is gondolhatja, hogy nélkülözhető vagy pótolható, vagy nem is tudom... Nem értem, de valahogy néha ez van a fejében, és képes magával elhitetni, hogy így van, pedig semmi oka nincs rá.  
Keith zavartan maga elé bámul, észrevette, persze, hogy észrevette, de sosem tűnt _ennyire_ komolynak. Persze, sosem tudta hová tenni, néha olyan semmiből jövőnek tűntek azok a gondolatok, azok a szavak. Nem látta a rendszert mögöttük, talán nem is törődött velük különösebben. Hogy nem tűnt fel? Hogy nem tűnt fel egyikőjüknek sem?   
\- Most jobb, ha hagyjuk aludni – mondja Mayte, és ráigazítja Lance-re a lepedőt, amit takarónak használ. Még egy utolsó simítás a hajába, és óvatosan felkel mellőle az ágyról. – Próbálj meg te is visszaaludni.  
\- Az nem fog menni – csóválja a fejét, és egy egész kicsit reménykedik, hogy Mayte nem kérdez rá, mit is keresett ő Lance-nél hajnalban. (Mit is keresett?)  
Mayte nem kérdez, csak visszatámolyog a szobájába, Keith pedig nem tud mit kezdeni magával, átöltözik és kioson a házból. Rohanvást indul abba az irányba, amerre pár nappal ezelőtt is. El a fészer mellett, még csak nem is gondol a motorra közben. Nem arra gondol, hogy el innen, csak arra, hogy kell egy kis idő. Kell egy kis távolság. Kell valami, amivel rendbe szedheti a gondolatait.  
_Elveszteni a fiát..._  
Tudja, hogy soha nem fogja megtudni, tudja, hogy soha nem fog kiderülni, és, hogy időpocsékolás ezen gondolkodnia, mégis... Egyre az jár a fejében, hogy az anyja, az ő anyja is traumaként élte-e meg, hogy elhagyta őt, vagy...? Vagy talán nem érdekelte. Vagy talán... Keith megtorpan, hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, és körülpillant. Megpróbál megnyugodni, mielőtt még hagyná a gondolatait teljesen elúszni, magára záródni. Ezerszer megbeszélte már magával, hogy ez nem fontos. Nem tud változtatni rajta. Ugyanígy nem tud változtatni Lance édesanyján sem. Mégis furcsa neki, hogy az öröm, a viszontlátás boldogsága lehet ennyire sokféle, lehet kifejezni szavakkal, ölelésekkel, érintésekkel és könnyekkel is.  
És Lance... Sóhajt és tovább lendül, mindig csak előre a párás reggelben. Nem tud dönteni, melyikük a nagyobb idióta, melyikük váratta tovább a másikat. Melyikük reménykedett többet titkon. _Én meg maradok a reménytelenül szerelmes típusú srác._  
\- A fenébe – szökik ki az ajkain hirtelen.  
Nem mondtak semmit. Mégis úgy érzi, egyetlen perccel sem húzhatja tovább az idegeit még ezzel is. Mégsem fordul vissza azonnal. Kell egy kis idő, és Lance most alszik, biztosan elnézi neki még ezt a pár órát.

Visszaoson a házba, az emelet zeng, mindenhol máshol csend van. Az emeleten gitárhúrok pendülései kergetőznek, és Lance hangja terelgeti őket. Keith megtorpan hallgatni, a szavak spanyolul hullámoznak végig a folyosón, a gitár egybefüggő dallamot ad hozzájuk, a zene nyelvét mindenki érti, és Keith egyáltalán nem ért hozzá. Résnyire nyitva hagyja a fürdőszobaajtót, és olyan csendesen tusol, amennyire csak tud, hogy közben hallgathassa, ahogyan Lance dalok néhány sorával szórakoztatja magát.  
Mire Keith még nedves hajjal, a bőrén a zuhany párájával kopogásra emeli a kezét, Lance már egy olyan dalt énekel, amit ő is ért:  
_\- … I'm not looking for somebody / With some superhuman gifts / Some superhero / Some fairytale bliss / Just something I can turn to / Somebody I can kiss / I want something just like this..._ – Elhallgat, és ő végre bekopog. – Bújj be! Hé, heló, éppen rád gondoltam – vigyorodik el, amikor benyit, és a szemei ragyognak, a reggeli rosszkedvének nyoma sincs. Sokkal rendezettebb képet mutat, a pólója most jól van rajta, a függönyök széthúzva, ömlik be a napfény, és a fiú mezítláb dobol egy ütemet a padlón, talán egy következő dalhoz a fejében lévő lejátszási listáról.  
Egyetlen másodpercre nem tudja, mit kellene mondania, egyetlen másodpercre csak annak örül, hogy Lance rendben van, legalábbis a rémisztő szomorúsága most távol áll tőle. Egy másodperccel ezelőtt még a fejében volt, mit akart mondani. Megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Beszélnünk kell – mondja végül. Lance elhúzza a száját.  
\- Amikor így mondod, mindig az jön, hogy hülyeséget csináltam – mondja, és megtámaszkodik az ölében lévő gitáron. A hangszer csendesen tűri.  
\- Ezt nem mondtam – ingatja a fejét.  
\- De gondoltad. Sokszor – mutat rá. – Akarsz leülni?  
\- Nem. – És utána veszítve a magabiztosságából, amit annyira meg akar tartani, végre kiböki az elsőt, ami miatt jött: – Nézd, én nem tudtam, hogy neked van ez a szorongásod, és...  
\- Woo-woo, álljunk meg egy pillanatra! – vág közbe Lance a kezei felemelve, a gesztusaiban is közbevágás. – Ez nem a te... – elakad egy pillanatra, talán végigpróbálja a szavakat, mi lehet a megfelelő. – Ez nem a te _bármid._ Nem kell vele törődnöd.  
\- De...  
\- Nem a te dolgod, Keith – ismétli, a hangjában éppen annyi figyelmeztető él, hogy komolyan vegye. – Nem tudsz vele csinálni semmit. Nem _kell_ vele csinálnod semmit. Oké?  
\- Oké – visszhangozza, holott az egész lénye ellene van.  
\- Játsszak neked valamit? – kérdezi, és a hangja egy csapásra könnyű, mintha eddig is súlytalan témákról lett volna szó.  
\- Nem fogsz megkímélni.  
\- Annyira nem hangzom rosszul – nevet fel.  
\- Tényleg nem – ismeri el, és Lance oda sem figyelve megpengeti a húrokat, kellemes dallam, pedig talán csak most találja ki, míg gondolkodik.  
\- Tudom is! Ez tetszeni fog! – Lelkesen vigyorogva felkapja a mobilját az ágyról, pötyög valamit, talán kottát keres, vagy dalszöveget, és utána úgy teszi le, hogy rálásson. Egy ideig csak az ütemet dobolja, azután hümmög, beletelik egy kis időbe, míg Keith rájön: elhagyja a dalszöveg elejét. A dallam, pattogós, hirtelen, és amikor énekelni kezd a hangja egészen más, mint korábban a lassúbb daloknál: – _I need to know / That when I fail you'll still be here / 'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds / And we'll make money selling your hair / I don't care what's in your hair / I just wanna know what's on your mind / I used to say-_ Aú, hé! – És elhajol a következő párna elől, amit az arcába akar vágni az előadásért. – Pedig direkt neked tettem félre!  
\- Inkább ne énekelj – morogja, és megállja, hogy a második párna után gombócba gyűrje a lepedőt és azzal is megpróbálja eltalálni.  
\- Ne már, csak most jöttem bele – kacag fel. – Hallottad már a-  
\- Nem, és nem is fogom – rázza a fejét, mire Lance csak felszusszan és leteszi a gitárt.  
\- Nem a te kedvedért – teszi hozzá. – Amúgy, megígértem a kicsiknek, ha tiszta idő lesz az éjjel, kimehetünk hullócsillagokat nézni. Ha van kedved, gyere velünk. Nekik nagy buli, hogy kimaradhatnak sokáig, szóval jó lesz.  
Keith csak bólint, és arra készül, hogy előhozza a másodikat, amiért itt van. Lance közben elcsomagolja a gitárt a tokba, és visszateszi a sarokba, azután szembefordul vele. És kíváncsian pillant rá, mintha tudná, hogy még nem fejezte be. Pontosan tudja. Néha ez csak megtörténik, és kereshetnének rá valami logikus magyarázatot amiben szerepelnének oroszlánok, kötelékek és az univerzum megmentése, de talán pont ez nem fogalmazódik meg egyikükben sem.  
\- Csak rajtad múlik, mit szeretnél – mondja Lance, talán csak azért, mert tudja, hogy ő nem bánik olyan jól a szavakkal. Egy egész kicsit hálás érte.  
A tettekkel már egyszerűbb: odalép hozzá, átkarolja a nyakát, és addig csókolja, míg elfogy a lélegzete, míg muszáj egyetlen pillanat szünetet tartania, amíg Lance rávigyorog és azt mondja:  
\- A beszélgetésnek ezt a részét határozottan szeretem. – Keith csak a pillantásával üzeni, hogy ugyan, fogná már be, Lance pedig kihívóan néz rá vissza.   
Keith nem igazán riad meg a kihívásoktól.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance a Coldplay és a The Chainsmokers közösét, a Something Just Like Thist és a Twenty One Pilots - We Don't Believe Whats On TV című dalát énekli.


	6. Hatodik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Ez most beszólás volt?   
\- Ó, csak nem feltűnt? Komolyan, néha látom rajtad a fejlődés jeleit.  
\- Én is rajtad – vág vissza Keith. – A visszafejlődését.”

### Hatodik nap

\- Úgy tudtam, hogy már éjfélkor kidőlnek – suttogja Lance, a hangjában mosoly. Keith óvatosan mozdul, közelebb hajol a mellette takaróra gömbölyödött Martinezhez, aki már legalább fél órája egy szót sem szól. Visszahelyezkedik az eredeti pozícióba: a hátuk egymásnak támasztva Lance-el, aki az egyik karjával bizonyára Calistát öleli, a másik keze a párás füvön és az ő kezén, apró-lassú köröket cirógat az egyik ujjával a csuklójának belső oldalára, az érintés kellemes bizsergető érzést okoz, és nem szeretné, ha abbamaradna.  
\- Martinez is alszik – válaszolja halkan. Lance csak szusszan egyet.  
A párás éjszakában az égbolt sötéten borul föléjük, ezernyi csillag ragyog, és a Swift-Tuttle üstökös Perseidái éles, pillanatnyi fénycsóvákkal hasítják szét az éj bársonyát. Valami, amit az emberek már hatezer éve is figyeltek, valami, ami felfoghatatlanul távoli időben, és mégis fiatalabb annál, amibe ők keveredtek. Felsóhajt, hosszan-hosszan engedi ki a levegőt, és Lance közben a fejének koccantja a fejét.  
\- Min gondolkodsz? – kérdezi suttogva, de nem kell válaszolnia, mert Lance figyelmét eltereli az érkező Mayte. A lány a vállán táskát hoz, vagy talán valaminek a tokját, a sötétben elsőre nem tudja kivenni. Lance integet neki, ehhez fel kell emelnie a kezét az övéről, és Keith legszívesebben utána kapna, hogy visszahúzza, és koncentrál, hogy ne tegye. – Hé, May, mi a helyzet? Azt hittem, este randid van.  
\- Hazajöttem – mondja a lány halkan. Keith érzi Lance vállait megfeszülni.  
\- Történt valami?  
\- Tudod, hogy nem beszélek erről – morogja maga elé, és a cipzár hangja, a tok egy fényképezőgép állványt rejt. Mayte elkezdi összerakni.  
\- Mayte, _por favor_ – suttogja egészen lágyan.  
\- Nem történt semmi – kezdi, és a hangja megremeg –, csak az, hogy egy idióta vagyok. Semmi más. – Lance hosszan fújja a ki levegőt.  
\- Leteszem a kicsiket – súgja, és Keith előrébb dől, félig hátrafordulva elnézi, ahogy Lance felnyalábolja az alvó Martinezt is, aki motyog valamit, mielőtt visszaaludna a vállán. Csend lesz, csak Mayte szöszölése az állványnál, Lance távolodó léptei, és az éjszaka megszokott neszei. A lány végül az ég felé fordítja a lencsét és exponál, azután otthagyja az állványt, lekucorodik a takaróra mellé, és mélyet sóhajt.  
\- Mennyivel egyszerűbb volt az élet, amikor annyiból álltak a nyarak, hogy a lementünk ketten a strandra lányokat fűzni... – motyogja maga elé, és ez pont az, amit Keith el tud képzelni Lance-ről, de az információ mégis egy kicsit váratlanul éri.  
\- Lányokat? – ismétli kérdőn, még mielőtt igazán végiggondolhatná, hogy mi csúszik ki a száján.  
\- Lance nem is mondta? – pislog rá Mayte, és a hangjában, a szája sarkában mosoly rezzen.  
\- Nem? – És a lány hangosan felnevet.  
Lance ekkortájt ér vissza, a kezében három bögre, mosolyog, és éppen levegőt venne, mikor Mayte nekitámad, félig még mindig nevetve:  
\- Miért nem mondtad a fiúdnak, hogy barátnőm van? – Lance közben odaadja neki az egyik bögrét. – _Gracias._  
\- Nem mondtam? Szerintem mondtam. – A másik rápislog, Keith a fejét rázza. – De hát mondtam, hogy együtt mentünk a Pride-ra! – És Mayte megint felkacag.  
\- Te jó ég, Lance, te jó ég! – A bögre mellé kerül a földre, közben Keith is megkapja a sajátját és belekapaszkodik, ez a beszélgetés kezd furcsa fordulatokat venni. – Figyelj, nagyokos, ez a srác fiúból van. A fiúk nem értik az utalásokat. _Te sem_ érted az utalásokat – bök felé, és hozzátesz valamit spanyolul, talán valami olyasmit megint, hogy _te jó ég._  
\- Köszi-köszi, kedves vagy, mint mindig – morogja, és közéjük ül. Keith beleszimatol a bögrébe, kakaó és az alkohol jellegzetes kipárolgása. – Rum van benne. Egész kicsi – mondja neki Lance, és utána finoman nekidől a nővérének. – Szóval?  
\- Szóval mi?  
\- Szóval szeretném hallani, hogy mi a baj.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem beszélek erről – rázza a fejét Mayte, és ahogy Keith figyeli őket, szinte biztos benne, hogy Lance előbb vagy utóbb meggyőzi. Inkább előbb.  
\- Nem hallgathatsz örökké. – Hirtelen felé fordul, és odasúgja: – Sosem mesél a kapcsolatairól. Soha. – Olyan komolyan mondja, hogy fenntartás nélkül elhiszi. – Ez most komoly, ugye?  
\- Komoly – szusszan fel Mayte, kicsit dühösen, kicsit szomorúan. – Komoly agyrém. – Lance nem válaszol, szándékosan nyújtja a csendet, és végül a lány megadóan sóhajt egyet. – Hogy lehet valaki ennyire idióta? Csak három rohadt hónapja van itt, és ilyeneket mond, hogyha lejár az ösztöndíja majd visszaköltözik. Ki a fene akar ideköltözni? A kibaszott kommunizmusba?  
\- Ezek szerint szeret téged. – A kijelentés olyan magától értetődő, hogy Keith rosszul érzi magát, amiért neki nem az. Szeretni valakit... Belekortyol a kakaóba, kellemesen édes, és a rum megbizsergeti a torkát.  
\- Alig ismer – ellenkezik.  
\- Mégiscsak tudja, hogy te vagy a legfantasztikusabb lány, akit találhat a bolygón – mondja Lance, és nem kizárt, hogy teljesen komolyan gondolja. – Ugyan, mi baj lehet?  
\- Az, hogy elmegy, és akkor... – Mayte elharapja a mondatot, felszipog, és spanyolul folytatja, halkan és remegősen, mire Lance ugyanúgy suttog neki, puhán, megnyugtatóan és Keith nem érti, nem tudja felfogni, hogyan képes minden élt eltüntetni a hangjából, hogy olyan legyen, mint amivel egyszerűen csak be lehetne takarózni. Nem emlékszik, hogy hozzá szólt-e bárki valaha így, de a válasz minden bizonnyal egy elég nagy és kerek _soha._  
Néhány percnyi beszélgetés, amíg a kakaót kortyolgatja, megpillant néhány hullócsillagot, és Lance keze visszavándorol az övéhez, most a kézfejére cirógat végtelen köröket, és megint valami, amit nem ért: ennyitől miért ugrik meg a szívverése? Ez nem egy csók, még csak nem is annyira _intim_ vagy _bármi_, csak egy ujjbegy és némi bőr súrlódása, mégsem szeretné, hogy abbamaradjon.  
\- Hé, Keith, bocs, hogy ezt a nyálat kell hallgatnod – szólal meg végül Mayte angolul, és ő túlságosan el van merülve hozzá a gondolataiban, az újszerű érzésekben.  
\- Elaludtál? – fordul felé Lance, a szemei ragyognak a sötét ellenére.  
\- Nem, én... Semmi baj – mondja gyorsan, és megköszörüli a torkát. A hangját bántóan karcosnak érzi, ami dörzspapírral csiszolja az éjszakai eget.  
\- Pedig épp ideje – jelenti a fiú mosolyogva. – May?  
\- Bent kiderül, fogtam-e hullócsillagot. – Felugrik, az állványhoz óvakodik, Lance közben egészen közel ficereg hozzá, összeér a válluk, a combjuk, és Keith teste megint árulkodik a gondolatairól, lassan utánozza a mozdulatot, ő is simul, de igyekszik úgy tenni, mintha az egész csak véletlen lenne. Lance nyilván nem hisz neki. Csak rávigyorog és a nyakába szuszog.  
Felszedelőzködnek, Mayte visszacsomagolja az állványt, és csendesen beosonnak a házba, Keith egészen kicsit furcsán érzi magát, talán a rum miatt. Bizseregnek a lábujjai, és az agya hátsó része, ott a tarkója körül masszává olvad, holott nem is volt olyan sok, talán egy cent, vagy kettő... Ellögybölik a bögréket és magára hagyják a lányt a konyhában, Keith szinte rohan, hogy utolérje Lance lehetetlen-hosszú lépéseit. A szobája ajtajában Lance hagyja magát beérni, ott hirtelen megfordul, hogy Keith szabályosan beleszalad, hogy a másiknak kell megtartania magukat. A karjai körülötte, és már csókolják is egymást, levegő nélkül, olyan hévvel, mintha az életben maradáshoz lenne szükségük rá. Lance ujjai a pólójára szorítanak, most nem simít be alá, de Keith veszi a bátorságot, hogy feljebb simítsa a másik pólójának szegélyét. Az érintésre a fiú megrezzen és ösztönösen elhúzódna, a csípője az övének szorul közben, majd meggondolja magát, ez már szándékos, és belesimul az érintésbe, mint egy macska. Egyetlen légvételnyi szünet, Lance rávigyorog, és újabb csók, talán azzal tudná legjobban körülírni, mint amikor szomjazik a sivatagban... és ez a csók a víz, ez az óceán, _Lance az óceán,_ és akkor nélküle Keith a sivatagban bolyong kiszáradva.  
\- Keith – leheli kifulladva, a lélegzete forró pára –, lassíts. – Nem igazán ismeri a lassítás fogalmát. Lassan elengedi Lance-t, aki mosolyog, elkapja a kezét, ami az előbb még a hátát simította, csókot lehel a kézfejére, mielőtt elengedné. – Nem lenne ellenemre – suttogja –, de már tegnap sem aludtunk. Szóval most... ja, alvás. – Olyan hülyén, olyan _bocsánatkérően_ mosolyog rá, pedig semmi oka rá, még akkor sem, ha Keith most éppen a pokolba kívánja az alvást, mint szükségletet.  
\- Oké – nyugtázza rekedten, hát persze, nincs meg mindenki négy óra forgolódással vagy zavaros és kényelmetlen álommal, mint ő.  
\- Jó éjt – súgja még, és odahajol, egészen finoman összesimítja az ajkaikat, közben a keze az arcán, egy kedves érintés, és utána eltűnik az ajtó mögött. Mintha soha nem lett volna. Visszatéblábol a másik szobába, pontosabban, visszatámolyog, ez lehet a megfelelő szó rá. És ahogy az ágyba zuhan, arra gondol, le kellene zuhanyoznia _megint_, de talán egy óra is van már, és nem akarja felverni az egész házat.

Nem túl sok órával később végigcsúsztatja a kezét a lépcső korlátján abban a reményben, hogy nem zuhan le, míg lejut. A konyhában rádió szól, Mayte egy bögre kávé felett agonizál, Lance a csípőjét ingatja a zene ütemére, vágódeszka hever előtte, meg egy halom zöldség.  
\- Jó reggelt – trillázza oda neki egy vidám mosollyal. A karikák a szeme alatt csak mélyülnek és mélyülnek a koránkeléstől.  
\- Jó... – morogja maga elé Mayte morcosan, és az asztalra dől.  
\- Sziasztok – motyogja, és lezuhan a legközelebbi székre. Lance kávét csúsztat elé, hálásan mormog valamit cserébe.  
\- Vissza kéne mennetek aludni – közli.  
\- Nem tudok – feleli.  
\- Nem lehet – nyöszörgi Mayte. – Lance, húzd le a műszakom!  
\- Szívesen megtenném – vágja rá szomorkás mosollyal. Keith felpislog, most tűnik fel, hogy Lance zöldséget szeletel...ni próbál.  
\- Hogy fogod azt a kést, rossz nézni – mordul fel, és felugrik a székről. – Add ide mielőtt levágod az ujjad.  
\- Téged váglak le, menj innen – hessenti el a szabad kezével. – Amúgy is, még el sem látsz a vágódeszkáig.  
\- Ez megy csukott szemmel is – és elkapja Lance csuklóját, de nem szorít rá, csak megvárja, míg elengedi a konyhaeszközt. Azért a másik kivárja, míg a csípőjével arrébb tessékeli.  
\- Menőzz máshol, jó? – morogja azért, mintha meg lenne sértve, holott szó sincs ilyesmiről. Keith azért a miheztartás végett a levegőbe lendíti a pengét, az fordul kettőt, míg visszaesik nyéllel a tenyerébe.  
\- Hé-hé, Keith, ha valaha munka kéne, csak mutasd meg ezt a trükköt apának, és egyből felvesz a konyhára – mondja Mayte és rámosolyog.  
\- Az vicces lenne. – Lance vigyorog, és a hangjában most vidámság bújik. – Én meg mennék pincérkedni.  
\- Össze-vissza törnél mindent – mutat rá a lány, a hangjában pimasz él.  
\- Azóta ügyesedtem ám – feleli Lance magabiztosan.  
\- Leborítottál egy egész stóc tányért. Az első órában.  
\- Tizennégy voltam és hirtelen nőttem, te is két bal kéz lettél volna a helyemben – vág vissza, de ahogy Keith hallgatja őket, a hangjukban semmi bántó nincs, ez csak csipkelődés. Olyasmi, mint az a játékos, kicsit kihívó ugratás, amit Lance nagyjából állandóan művel nagyjából mindenkivel, aki kapható rá. Amit vele is sokszor csinál.   
Összemosolyognak Maytéval, egyetlen pillanatnyi néma párbeszéd, aztán Mayte telefonja felrezeg. A beszélgetés rövid ideig tart, és a lány rájuk mosolyog utána.  
\- Van kedvetek kirándulni? Van egy fuvarom az étterembe meg vissza. – Lance levegőt vesz, talán, hogy ellenkezzen, de a nővére felemeli a kezét: – Jöhetsz te is, nem para.

A furgonban, aminek a platóján hatalmas üvegekben van a tej aznap hajnalról, Lance elkezdi magyarázni neki a hátsó ülésről:  
\- Az van, hogyha kubai vagy, de nem Varadero a lakcímed, akkor nem igazán mehetsz be. Persze, apa furgonját nem ellenőrzik, főleg amikor valamelyik rokon van a kapunál. Szerencsére, elég sok rokonunk van. – Keith bólint, bár nem egészen érti, mi értelme az ellenőrzésnek.  
\- Azért ne nagyon feltűnősködj – szól rá a nővére.  
\- Ugyan, mindenki alszik még – legyint, és Keith ezt igazán el tudja képzelni, mert még mindig elég korán van, ami azt illeti.   
És begurulnak a helységbe anélkül, hogy bárki akár egy pillantást vetne rájuk.  
\- Oké srácok, szólok, ha indulunk vissza. Vigyázzatok. – Mayte túl komoly, de Lance csak rámosolyog, és becsapja az autó ajtaját.  
\- Nem lesz semmi baj. – Hozzátesz még valami spanyolul, a nyitott ablakon behajolva, azután rávigyorog, a fogai kivillannak és az orrára lök egy napszemüveget, míg átnyújt neki egy másikat. – Nem jöhetsz le a partra napszecsó nélkül – mondja, majd karon ragadja, és húzza is magával.  
Valójában alig két lépés, és lent vannak a parton: Varadero egy óceánba nyúló félszigeten van. Talán nem is félsziget, annyira kicsi, talán csak egy földnyelv. A nap még nem éget, de a szélnek sóíze és vízszaga van, a bőrét karcolja, ahogy a homokon haladnak. Rohannak, mert Lance hosszú lépései nem adnak más lehetőséget. Rohannak és közben Lance keze lecsúszik a karján, hogy már a kezébe kapaszkodik. Keith pedig összefűzi az ujjaikat rendesen, és a másik hátraragyog rá. És megtorpan, mielőtt fellépnének egy deszkahídra, ami a fehér homoktenger felett ível pálmafák alatt, és aminek az oldalára lépésenként színes lampionok vannak akasztva.  
\- Nem voltam itt mióta itthon vagyok – mondja halkan, aztán mégis előre lép. – Megmutatom a kilátást. – Keith nem válaszol. Mindig arra jut, hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami igazán hiányzott, az a Föld mint bolygó kiszámíthatósága. A megszokott gravitáció, a levegő, a légnyomás, csupa olyan mérhető természeti együttállás, ami biztossá teszi, hogy az élete nincsen minden pillanatban veszélyben. A tudat, hogy az alkalmazkodást itt nem kell gyakorolnia.  
A fahíd simára koptatott deszkái kivezetnek a vízhez, a víz fölé, és végül hullámtörőgát formájában egészen hosszan benyúl az óceánba. Kint már élénk szél fúj, a hullámok azonban nem elég nagyok, hogy felcsapjanak a gátra, csak a permet áztatja őket. Lance csendben van, amíg kiérnek a gát végére, és Keith ezt rossz előjelnek veszi. Amikor szembefordul vele mosolyog, és a pillantását a napszemüveg miatt nem látja.  
\- Vannak helyek, ahol jobb a klíma vagy a kormányzás normális, de ennél szebb hely nincsen – mondja, és Keith visszanéz a településre. Az épületek takaros sorban követik egymást, a tenger kéken ragyog és egyetlen felhő sem úszik az égen. Van abban valami, hogy Lance a Paradicsomhoz hasonlította a helyet, még ha Keith nem is hisz az ilyesmiben. Leülnek, egy kis ideig tengerzúgós-sirályvijjogós csend van, ami szinte elnyeli Lance sóhaját. – Sajnálom, hogy pont belerángattalak ebbe a családi drámás időszakba – mondja végül.  
\- Jobban lesz? – kérdezi anélkül, hogy végiggondolná. – Anyukád.  
\- Már most sokkal jobb – hangzik a válasz. – Az első héten annyitól is folyton sírt, hogy rám nézett, elég... nehéz volt. De azóta minden sokkal jobb, és egyre javul. – A hangja, ahogy erről beszél, végtelenül szomorú és végtelenül fáradt. _Csak annyit mondott, fárasztó hete volt, és nem akar róla beszélni._  
\- Nem a te hibád, ugye tudod?  
\- Ja, hát olyan távol voltunk, hogy az nagyjából felfoghatatlan, és nem köszönhettünk félévenként haza, hogy minden oké – bólogat. – Most csak azt várom, hogy megnyugodjon mindenki, aztán szépen lassan elmondhatom nekik, mi történt valójában. És közben kitalálhatjuk, hogyan hozzuk a világ tudtára, hogy itt vagyunk anélkül, hogy a Garrison olyan szívélyes viszontlátásban részesítene, mint ahogy Shirót. És akkor mondhatnánk azt, hogy tényleg happy end van.  
\- Legyőztünk egy birodalmat, mit nekünk a vacak Garrison – von vállat Keith.  
\- Nahát neked főleg – és a hangjában már a kihívó él, fellöki a napszemüveget a hajába, a szemei világosan ragyognak, mint a tenger mellettük.  
\- Ez most beszólás volt?  
\- Ó, csak nem feltűnt? Komolyan, néha látom rajtad a fejlődés jeleit.  
\- Én is rajtad – vág vissza Keith. – A visszafejlődését.  
Lance oldalba könyökli, és utána rácsodálkoznak a tényre, hogy még mindig fogják egymás kezét. Egymásra mosolyognak, egy egész kicsit kínosan, Lance-nek sikerül kibogozni az ujjaikat, így az arcához ér, leveszi róla a napszemüveget, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen.   
\- Nem mondom el senkinek, hogy ez most mennyire gáz volt, ha te sem – ajánlja fel.  
\- Megegyeztünk – bólint rá, és vigyorogva csókolóznak, míg csak Lance telefonja meg nem csörren a zsebében.  
\- Mennünk kell – suttogja, a szél szétszabdalja a szavait. – Olyan szívesen körbevezetnélek – mondja, amint visszaindulnak a pontra, ahol Mayte felveszi őket. – Tudom, ki csinálja a legütősebb Cuba Librét és kivel kell tárgyalni, ha be akarunk jutni a szuperexkluzív medencés bulikra a szállodákban.  
\- Egyik sem hangzik nekem való programnak – jegyzi meg Keith, de azért elmosolyodik.  
\- Oké-oké, sétahajózás? Ha a cápák nem esznek meg, megnyugtató dolog – veti fel.  
\- Cápák – ismétli kétkedve.  
\- Cápák, naná. Nem tudlak lenyűgözni, mi? Van pár régi verda a környéken. Meg vízisí. – Lance sóhajt, végül feldobja: – És ha azt mondom, tíz mérföldes körzetben van egy vörös Ducati, és el tudnám intézni, hogy kipróbáld? – A szemöldökét húzogatja, kíváncsian, és biztosan nem mulasztja el a mimikát, ami a kíváncsiságát jelzi.  
\- Ducati – ismétli, ezúttal érdeklődve.  
\- May szerint olyan, mint egy álom.  
\- Ne fájdítsd a szívem – kéri, és Lance felnevet.  
\- Majd meglátom, mit tehetek – ígéri. – De előbb mit szólnál egy kiránduláshoz Havannába?   
\- Mit csinálunk Havannában?  
\- Éjfélig buli a parton, minden, ami fényes, drága és turistacsalogató. Meg vidámpark. – És nyilván rengeteg ember, akik között nem fogják őket kiszúrni.  
\- De én vezetek.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá.  
Mayte rájuk dudál, és talán egy egész kicsit gyorsabban hajtanak ki a településről, mint az indokolt lenne.  
Talán egy egész kicsit lassabban, és egy egész kicsit gyorsabban történnek a dolgok, mint ahogy Keith szeretné.


	7. Hetedik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De ezek az érintések a semmiből. Ezek nem simán újraindítják a rendszert, hanem berúgják az ajtót, randalíroznak egy ideig, otthagyják a borzongást a bőrén, a furcsa, fészkelődő érzést a gyomrában, és a gondolatot a fejében, hogy ne hagyd abba. Lance meg csak rámosolyog, és úgy megy tovább, mintha mindennapos lenne. Direkt csinálja, egészen biztos benne, és azt akarja, hogy megőrüljön tőle. Vagy érte. Akármelyik is a cél, nagyon úgy érzi, félúton jár."

### Hetedik nap

A hetedik napon egy hurrikán halad el nem sokkal mellettük. A nem sokkal azt jelenti, hogy nem kell bedeszkázni az ablakokat és nem kell attól tartani, hogy házakat dúl fel a szél. A nem sokkal azt jelenti, nem tudnak majd beszélgetni a szélvihar hangjától, és előfordulhat hosszabb áramkimaradás. Az, hogy egy természeti katasztrófa közelít, senkit nem rendít meg kifejezetten. Ez Keithnek is nyugalomra ad okot, ahogy a reggelinél Lance fordít neki, meg hozzáfűzi a magyarázatait a felkészüléshez.  
A keze közben a térdére simul.  
Dobol a bőrén az ujjaival.  
Csak ennyi.  
Az érintés nem túl intim, de szokatlan, igen, ez rá a szó, hogy _szokatlan_, és a gondolatai ezzel visszakanyarodnak oda, ahol a hurrikán előtt járt: Lance ezt _direkt csinálja_. Az összes ilyen kis dolgot, amikor hozzáér valahol, és úgy csinál, mintha ez olyan természetes lenne. Egy vállveregetés, egy kézfogás rendben van, az öleléseket kezdi megszokni. A csapatölelések visznek mindent, amikor egy kupacnyi izgága test simul az övének, és _nem kényelmetlen_ mert ismeri őket és igen, szereti őket. Amikor csókolóznak, az kitöröl mindent a fejéből, az minden alkalommal az egész rendszer újraindulása, és fogalma sincs, meg tudja-e valaha szokni. Hogy fog-e elég ideig tartani ez az egész, hogy kitalálhasson rá valamit.  
De ezek az érintések a semmiből. Ezek nem simán újraindítják a rendszert, hanem berúgják az ajtót, randalíroznak egy ideig, otthagyják a borzongást a bőrén, a furcsa, fészkelődő érzést a gyomrában, és a gondolatot a fejében, hogy _ne hagyd abba_. Lance meg csak rámosolyog, és úgy megy tovább, mintha mindennapos lenne. Direkt csinálja, egészen biztos benne, és azt akarja, hogy megőrüljön tőle. Vagy érte. Akármelyik is a cél, nagyon úgy érzi, félúton jár.

Reggeli után Lance vállalja a mosogatást és utána azt is, hogy lefoglalja a kicsiket, Keith marad lent velük. Martinez közben a fejébe veszi, hogy megtanítja spanyolul, és Keithnek nincs szíve ellenkezni vele. Szóval mellé ül, és türelmesen elismétli a köszönéseket, és azt hogy _yo soy Keith_. Lance rámosolyog, ha találkozik a tekintetük, közben Calistával beszélget, de csendben vannak, az ő beszélgetéseik általában ilyen csendesek, mintha nem is egy emberi nyelvet használnának, hanem csak hümmögéseket vagy dúdolásokat.  
A délelőtt folyamán megjelenik Isabel, akiről ugyan látott már képeket, mégis, élőben annyira más, mint Lance vagy akár Mayte. Bennük látja még a pimasz kihívást a világ felé, a pontos rálátást arra, hogy hol vannak és meddig érthetnek el a lehetőségeikből. Isabel más, ő azt a fajta elfogadó nyugalmat sugározza magából, amit... amit a felnőttek, úgy általában. Isabel rámosolyog az öccsére, mikor az a nyakába veti magát, és a mozdulatban, ahogy a hajába borzol a felnőttek elnézése van a túlontúl lelkes gyerekek felé. A pillantása azonban elárulja, a töredékmásodpercre megremegő tekintete, ahogy Lance a karjaiba bújik, a mosolya, ahogy lehunyja a szemeit. Hagyja magát arcon csókolni, s csak utána fordul felé, kezet nyújt, Lance bemutatja őket. Mint kiderül, Isabel nem olyan jó angolból, de cserébe ő, és az egyik unokatestvérük vezeti a számos családi vállalkozások könyvelését, és ahogy Lance fogalmaz, _boszorkányos ügyességgel_ ismeri ki magát az összes ilyen hivatalos papír és számrengeteg között.  
Isabel nem hagyja, hogy Mayte provokálja, és látszik rajta, hogy a huszonéves kor már nem az, ahol túl sok türelmet tudna felmutatni a fiatalabb testvérei felé. Calista viszont nem marad meg a karjaiban túl sokáig, talán, ha két percig hagyja magát, azután visszavágtat Lance-hez, és utána Martinezzel elrohannak a házban valamerre. Lance említette, hogy Isabel magához vette a macskacsaládot, miután Martinez és Calista felfedezték őket, egy ideig Lance kérdezősködik a cicákról, de Isabel végül otthagyja őket, és eltűnik a műhelyben, ahol a kozmetikumok készülnek. Sem Lance, sem Mayte nem fűz különösebb kommentárt a dologhoz.

A szél eleje már kora délután megérkezik, Keith segít Lance-nek és Mayténak szorosra zárni az összes ablakot az istállóban és a házon, majd becsukdosni a spalettákat is, amik megvédik az ablakokat. Lance apja is hamar hazaér, az étterem az időre való tekintettel hamarabb zárt, így a család együtt van, mikor a szél hangja először erősödik fel annyira, hogy már ne lehessen egymás hangját hallani.  
Az érzés egészen megszokható, bár nem túl kellemes. Keith amúgy sem túl beszédes, de külön mutogatás minden, amit közölni szeretne. Ebből amúgy nincs túl sok.  
A vacsora így nem tart olyan soká, és Lance édesanyja kávét főz nekik, kakaót a kicsiknek, és mind beülnek a nappaliba. Mayte és Lance addig kártyáznak egymással, míg némán össze nem kapnak valamin, a pakli hamarosan visszakerül a polcra, és bár alig pár perc múlva szent a béke, Mayte mégis felvonul az emeletre. A két gyerek zajszűrős fejhallgatóval néz valami mesét a tableten, amin általában zenét játszanak le a konyhában, a szülők egymás mellett ülnek, az aznapi újság oldalait olvassák felváltva. Keithnek nincs különösebb ötlete, mi mást lehetne tenni ekkora hangzavarban.

Lance egyszer csak felugrik mellőle, közben megpaskolja a combját. Összeszedi a kiürült bögréket, és amikor néhány perc múlva visszaér ránéz, a pillantásában minden, amitől Keithnek valami kaparássza a bensőjét, és amitől melege van. A másik rámosolyog, biccent a fejével, és ő bólint rá válaszul. Lance elmutogatja a családjának, hogy felmennek – Keith nem mer a szülei felé pillantani. Semmilyen logikus magyarázat nincs arra, miért is akarnának kettesben maradni pont most, amikor egy szót váltani nem lehet. Semmilyen, kivéve azt az indokot, ami az igazság, és akkor nyilván tudják. Lance szülei egyszerű emberek, de nem ostobák.  
A lépcső közepéig a fokokat nézi, mert a zavar eluralkodik rajta, akkor is azért pillant fel, mert hirtelen sötét borul a házra. Olyan igazi vaksötét, ahol a szemei még őrzik a fény emlékét, mintha a perifériáján fény táncolna, de tudja, hogy nem. A korlátra szorít, a szél hangja a dobhártyájának feszül, és már nem lát, és ez az élmény a csontjaiig hatol, a szívverése, a pulzusa megugrik, akármennyire is tudja, hogy teljes biztonságban van.  
Lance arca derengő fénybe borul valahol felette, és végre megtalálja a telefonján a zseblámpa funkciót. Hideg fehér fény vetül köréjük, Lance a kezét nyújtja neki, valósággal belékapaszkodik, és a fiú nem engedi el egészen addig, míg a szobájába nem érnek.  
A szobában muszáj kihúznia a kezét a fogásából, ahogy becsukja az ajtót ráfordítja a kulcsot a zárra. Keith a fejében hallja a kattanást, _elképzeli_ a régi zár hangját. És utána Lance elmutogatja neki, hogy kér egy percet, és a telefonnal együtt ellép mellőle. Keres valamit az egyik fiókban az asztalnál majd... gyertyákat gyújt? Nem-nem, a teamécsesek nem igaziak. Ledégők vannak bennük, meleg fénnyel világítanak, és a fényük ugyanúgy hullámzik a falakon, mint az igazi gyertyáknak. Egy maroknyit szór szét a szoba különböző pontjain, így puha félhomály van, nincs szükség többé a zseblámpafunkcióra.  
Keith megint azon kapja magát, hogy nem tudja, mit kellene tennie, és azon kapja Lance-t, hogy egy másodpercig sem orrol érte rá. Csak felé nyújtja a kezét, ez egy hívogató mozdulat, Keith odalép hozzá, és a tenyerébe csúsztatja a tenyerét. A következő pillanattal közel állnak egymáshoz, túl közel, Lance másik tenyere a derekán, és úgy tartja a kezeiket, mintha táncolni akarnának. A mosolyában van egy egész kicsi feszültség, és Keith nem érti, miért. Ő legalább tudja, mit csinál, van valami fogalma róla, míg Keith leragadt ott, hogy szeretné, ha megcsókolná, szeretné, ha megérintené, és igen, azt is szeretné, ha ezeken túl is lépnének. És talán az egész erre ment ki, azok az érintések, amik felborzolták az idegeit, azok az érintések, amiknek nem akarta a végét.   
Lance abban a pillanatban lép ki az álló helyzetből, mikor ő odahajolna hozzá csókért, és a két mozdulat olyannyira nincs szinkronban, hogy majdnem elesnek. Egyetlen pillanatig néznek egymásra, és azzal a pillanattal később felnevetnek. A hangjukat elnyomja a kinti szél, az egész néma, és Lance megrázza a fejét, mielőtt összesimítja az ajkaikat egy rövid pillanatra. Azután sokkal határozottabban mozdul, Keith hagyja magát vezetni, pont azért, mert ötlete sincsen, mi a terv. Rendben, közel vannak, rendben, ő a lábaikat figyeli, hogy ne gabalyodjanak össze megint menthetetlenül, és rendben, néhány perc múlva, néhány kör múlva, amikor megtanulja a bizonyára nagyon esetlen és nagyon béna lépések sorozatát, felnéz. Lance csak ezt a pillanatot várja, ezúttal rendes csók, hogy a térdei megremegnek, és rászorít a pólójára, hogy megtorpan és ez igazi tűz, ami lángol, ami egy pillanat alatt felfalja a gondolatait arról, hogy mit is kellene lépnie ebben a helyzetben.  
Keith nem emlékszik, mikor kerülnek az ágyra, arra a pillanatra viszont nagyon is élesen emlékszik, amikor Lance elhúzódik tőle egy kicsit, hogy levegye a pólóját. A bőre még sokkal sötétebbnek tetszik az égők fény-árnyék játékában, és rendben, látta már nélküle, de akkor nem akarta megérinteni (_talán_ nem akarta megérinteni), ez most megint ismeretlen terület, de szeretné megismerni. A tenyere a mellkasára simul, te jó ég, mennyire fehér a bőre, szinte világít, és riadtan néz fel a szemeibe, de mielőtt elránthatná a kezét Lance elmosolyodik és a csuklójára fonja az ujjait, hogy a szíve fölé húzza. Ugyanaz a végtelenségig gyorsuló ütem, mint amit ő is érez, és ez megnyugtatja. Lance azt tátogja neki, hogy _minden rendben,_ és Keith le akarja csókolni a szavakat az ajkairól. És ha már ott van, a szeplőket a szeme alól, a fiú vállai rázkódnak az elfojtott nevetéstől, és Keith a fülére harap, hogy most már fejezze be. Lance ugrik egyet ültében, a levegő benne reked, és ő büszkén elmosolyodik, talán nem is olyan nehéz elérni, hogy ne nevesse ki. De Lance csak félrehajtja a fejét, hogy felkínálja a nyakát is, a bőre vékony és forró, érzi, amint nyel egyet, és muszáj a torkára csókolnia.  
Keith nem tudja, meddig csinálják ezt, a csókokat, a simogatásokat egymáson; néha nem egészen biztos benne, hogy ez vele történik. Az idő kifolyik az ujjai közül, az agya túlontúl elfoglalt azzal, hogy eddig ismeretlen érzéseket regisztráljon, szinte már észre sem veszi az odakint orkánként tomboló szél hangját. Mire igazán észrevenné magát, magukat, Lance a felgyűrődött pólója és a nadrágja közti szűkös helyen csókolja, és rendben, ez talán a legjobb módja, hogy önszántából vegye le a pólóját.  
Keith úgy reszket, mintha lázas lenne, és legalább olyan melege van mellé, a gondolatai elfolynak, és az ölében ismerős türelmetlenség fészkel, de soha nem volt még ennyire erős. Még soha nem érezte ennyire sürgetőnek, igaz, még soha senki nem ért hozzá azzal a céllal, hogy vágyat ébresszen benne. Lance pontosan ezt teszi, és hiába ez a nem titkolt célja, Keith valójában élvezi. Megint valami, aminek nem akarja a végét, megint olyan érintések, amiket legszívesebben örökre magán tartana. Amikkel nem tud betelni.  
A nadrágját az alsóval együtt lerúgja, és Lance pillantása engedélykérő, mielőtt még az ölére simítana. Keith izmai megfeszülnek, talán hangosan fel is nyög, a levegőt pedig élesen szívja be, de az érintés nem tart túl sokáig. Kérdőn pislog fel Lance-re, még fel is ül, a fiú _időt kér,_ de arra nem pazarolja, hogy elmutogassa, mit is keres annyira az éjjeliszekrényében. Félig az ágyon hasalva, a hátán játszó fényekkel. Odanyúl, végighúzza a tenyerét a derekától a válláig, ahogy Lance feltérdel, az ujjai ott maradnak a vállánál, a hüvelykujja a kissé felgyűrődött bőrt cirógatja a válla alatt. Lance rámosolyog, az ágy szélén két tubus is pihen, az egyik biztosan síkosító, a másikra nincs ötlete. Mindkettőn spanyol címke van, és az nyílik ki előbb, amiről nem tudja eldönteni, hogy micsoda. A folyadék átlátszó, Lance átdörzsöli vele a kezét, a keze reszket, aztán jön a síkosító, és Keith nyel egyet.   
Lance rámosolyog, biztató, kedves mosollyal, és a háta mögé igazítja a párnáját mielőtt a mellkasának finom nyomásával félig fekvő helyzetbe tolná. A krémnek semleges illata van, így nem zavarja, hogy ott marad valamennyi a kezéről, és el is felejti, amint Lance tenyere visszasimul az ágyékára, és ezúttal ott is marad. A mozgása lassú, de Keithnek ennyi is bőven elég, hogy akaratlanul is közelebb emelje a csípőjét a kezéhez, ennyi is elég, hogy tudja, soha nem lesz igazán elég. Lance másik keze a torkára simul, az ujjai igazán puhán érintik csak, elégedetten mosolyog, amikor a hangszálai megrezzenek egy nyögéstől, tapintással pótolja a hallását.   
Az orgazmus egészen más érzés így, hogy nem magának okozza, és úgy érzi, a végtagjai pocsolyává olvadnak utána. Kis időre lehunyja a szemeit, most egyáltalán nem zavarja, hogy elvesznek az érzékei, még jól is esik, hogy néhány percig nincsenek benyomásai a világról. Arra a gondolatra nyitja ki a szemeit, hogy talán illene viszonoznia Lance-nek az élményt, és arra a gondolatra, hogy nem tudja, hogyan kezdhetne hozzá.  
A kék szemek ráragyognak, a másik érdeklődő pillantással vizslatja az arcát, míg egy zsebkendővel törölgeti a kezeit. Elmosolyodik, ahogy a tekintetük találkozik, Keith nem érti, hogy bír ennyire nyugodtan ücsörögni mellette, amikor biztosan legalább olyan felajzott, mint ő volt alig néhány perce. Felül, és Lance arckifejezése kérdővé változik, érdeklődőn figyeli a mozdulatot amivel felé nyúl, hogy közelebb vonja, hogy elérje az ajkaival az ajkait. A csók nem sikerül olyan hevesre, mint szeretné, és Lance csak a homlokára csókol utána, de Keith nem hagyja magát visszatolni a párnára. Csak megrázza a fejét, _nem, nem fekszik vissza,_ még nem, nem addig, míg Lance nem elégedett. Az nem lehetőség, hogy ne próbálja meg. Annyira nehéz nem lehet, ugye?  
Lance kezdi érteni, mit szeretne, helyet cserélnek, és félig nevetve segít neki levenni a maradék ruháit. Keith rájön, hogy a kérdőjeles tubus minden bizonnyal kézfertőtlenítőt tartalmaz, mert Lance azt adja az előbb a kezébe, s csak utána a síkosítót. Nem várja tőle, hogy tudja, hogyan érjen hozzá, Lance egész egyszerűen áthidalja a problémát annyival, hogy a csuklója köré fonja az ujjait, és végig az arcát lesve az öléhez húzza. Keithnek eszében sincs tiltakozni, sőt, így Lance még az ütemet is megmutatja neki, mielőtt a keze a lepedőre szorítana maga mellett. A tenyere könnyen csúszik a krém miatt, és Lance ugyanúgy a kezének akarja szorítani a csípőjét, ahogyan ő akarta, bár talán kevésbé hangos. Egy kicsit furcsa, hogy a szél miatt az egész néma, hogy csak látja a zihálását de nem hallja, hogy látja rezzenni az ádámcsutkáját, de nem hallja, ahogy nyel, hogy talán egy kicsivel könnyebb lenne, ha tudnának beszélni. Vagy talán Lance direkt akarta így, és végül is, félreértés nem történt. Keith csak csendben reméli, hogy a másik is annyira élvezi, amikor hozzáér, mint ahogyan ő tette. Hogy a tapasztalatlansága okán nem teljesen béna, és, hogy Lance-nek azért tart jóval tovább a csúcsra jutni, mert amikor fordítva voltak Keith elvesztette az időt, és valójában nincs nagy különbség.  
Keith szerez egy zsebkendőt, hogy megtörölje a kezét, és Lance magához karolja, amint mellé fekszik. Vadul vigyorog, a fogai kivillannak, de a feje a párnán, és nem mozdul többet.

A szél még éjfél előtt csendesül valamennyit, de ahogy ott fekszenek, egyikük sem tud elaludni. Keith egyszer elmutogatja, hogy elmehetnének tusolni, de Lance a fejét rázza, eltapogatózik a telefonjáért és belepötyögi: _nincs áram nincs meleg víz_. Szóval maradnak az ágyban, összesimulva, és talán nem teljesen kényelmesen, de nem akar átmenni a másik szobába. Szeretne Lance mellett maradni, hogy reggel, ha elcsitul a szél, tudjanak beszélni.  
Egyikük sem emlékszik, mikor lett odakint a világban teljesen csend, mert addigra mindketten alszanak.


	8. Nyolcadik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Keith talán még soha nem nézte végig ilyen közelről azt, ahogyan Lance céloz. Ilyen közelről, és ennyire nyugodt körülmények között. Sosem figyelte meg, hogy a keze nem mozdul, hogy a lélegzete mennyire lelassul, mielőtt útjára engedné a töltényt. Hogy az egész teste, minden izma azon dolgozik a másodperc egy tört részéig, hogy a célzás tökéletes legyen, hogy egyetlen apró mozdulat se tudja befolyásolni a pillanatot, amikor az ujja egy laza és finom mozdulattal az elsütőbillentyűre csúszik és meghúzza azt. A puska halk kattanást hallat csak, a sörét koppanása a fémen szinte hangosabb is.”

### Nyolcadik nap

Keith két dologra ébred. Az egyik, hogy Lance mocorog mellette, a másik a feszítő érzés az ölében. Még csukott szemmel megpróbál lehiggadni, de szinte biztos benne, hogy képtelen, amikor Lance bőre az övén, és a lélegzete a nyakát éri. Csak próbál úgy mozdulni, hogy kényelmesebb legyen, és azon gondolkodik, vajon van-e már áram, vajon kiosonhatna-e letusolni. Bár talán a hideg víz is megtenné.  
Összerezzen, amikor Lance a combjára simít, az érintés meleg, és kíváncsian tapogatózó. Keith összeszorítja a fogait, élesen szívja be a levegőt, néhány pillanat alatt teljesen éber. Lance halkan a nyakába nevet, a hangja még karcos, a lélegzete a bőrét cirógatja.  
\- És én még azt hittem, rám kell majd szólni, hogy higgadjak le – suttogja mosolygósan. – Szeretnéd, hogy...  
\- Igen – vág közbe, túl gyorsan is, a szó egy türelmetlen szisszenéssel bukik ki belőle. Lance helyezkedik egy kicsit mögötte, egészen összesimulnak, a mellkasa a hátának feszül, az ágyéka a fenekének.  
\- Csak lazíts és lélegezz – súgja a nyakának, majd csókot is lehel rá. – Ó, és próbálj csendes lenni, légyszi. Ha felébresztünk valakit, abból botrány lesz.  
Keith az első két instrukcióval még meg is békélne, a harmadikban nem biztos. Lance most nem keni be a kezét semmivel, a bőre száraz és forró, de nem zavarja, felzihál és igyekszik tényleg nem hangos lenni, míg a másik egyszerre mozgatja a kezét rajta, és harapdálja gyengéden de nagyon is izgatón az egyik csigolyája alatt. Ő közben csak összeszorítja a szemeit, és összeszorítja a fogait, és a lepedőt a markába gyűri, míg csak néhány fuldokló perc múlva Lance markába nem élvez.  
\- Ügyes vagy – suttogja neki a fiú, és az oldalát, a combját simogatja, míg elnyugszik a légzése. Keith hirtelen lendülettel fordul vele szembe, hogy megcsókolja, hogy végigsimítsa, hogy ő is kielégítse, de Lance elkapja a kezét. – Nem, most nem – mondja. Megütközve néz rá, és mosolyt kap válaszul. – Megnézem, mi van odakint, de utána a tiéd vagyok – ígéri. Mire feleszmélhetne, Lance felugrik mellőle, az ablakhoz lép, és kinyitja a spalettákkal együtt, kora hajnali világosság oson be az ablakon. Azután odalép az egyik szekrényéhez, és az aljából elővesz egy Pókembermintás huzatú paplant, amit kérdés nélkül ráterít. – Ezt hagyd magadon, ha nem öltözöl fel. De tényleg. Hurrikán után nagyon könnyű megfázni.  
\- Azért nem akarod, mert béna vagyok? – szólal meg végre, a hangjára csak most talál rá. Lance már öltözik, de megáll a mozdulatban, amivel belebújik egy pólóba.  
\- Egyetlen szóval sem mondtam ilyet, és nem is gondoltam – mondja lassan és nagyon komolyan. Túl komolyan. – És nem, nem vagy ügyetlen, csak tapasztalatlan, és nincs vele semmi baj. Ha ez megnyugtat, én sem sokakkal jutottam el addig, hogy lekerüljön a ruha. Ez most nem egy fontos kérdés, oké? – Rávillant egy mosolyt, és kilibben az ajtón anélkül, hogy bármi mást mondana.  
Keith néz utána, végül csak lekapcsolgatja a ledégőket, amik úgy maradtak az éjjel, vesz néhány mély levegőt a kinti tényleg-tényleg hűvösből, és magára húzza a pehelypaplant. Nem túl nehéz megadnia magát az álomnak.

Lance megpróbál visszaosonni a szobába, az egyik kezében egy nagy pohár, a másikban egy üveg víz, de amikor összenéznek elvigyorodik, és megkérdi:  
\- Hogy vagyunk, hogy vagyunk? – Keith kis híján összerándul az emlékre, ami felszínre bugyog benne a semmiből. Miért most? Miért nem máskor, miért nem akkor, amikor a kedve amúgy is rossz, és akkor nem számít. Csak megpróbálta magát jól érezni egy kicsit, erre...  
\- Ne csináld ezt a doktoros hangsúlyt, kérlek – morogja maga elé, és Pókember képregényes szövegbuborékjára koncentrál, miután felül. Lance az ágy mellé guggol, a derekára kötött törölköző a padlót söpri, felülről egy kapucnis pulóver van rajta.  
\- Honnan tudod, milyen a doktoros hangsúly? – Az érdeklődés csendes és óvatos, mintha egyből tudná, hogy a hangulata ennyitől mínuszban van.  
\- Egyszer voltam kórházban – meséli, mert talán ha kimondja, akkor köddé válik az egész. – Kiszáradás, alultápláltság vagy valami ilyesmi. Voltam vagy hat, azt sem tudtam, mi történik körülöttem, és az apám soha olyan gyorsan nem jött értem sehová, mint akkor. A doktor jött oda hozzám ezzel, erre valamiért emlékszem. Aztán még mielőtt ráhívhatták volna a gyámügyet, vagy mi lehet az ott Koreában, felültünk egy repülőre, és soha nem mentünk vissza.  
\- Így kerültetek az Államokba? – kérdezi Lance, mire csak bólint egyet. – Szóval nem igazán viselte jól a gondodat. Az apád.  
\- Az apám egy gyáva rohadék volt, aki nem bírta vállalni a felelősséget a tettei után – közli, és még mindig egyszerre rettenetesen dühös és rettenetesen szomorú, ha erre gondol.  
\- Sajnálom – suttogja, és a keze a vállán, a tenyere a bőrén, és ez most egy barátságos érintés.  
\- Nem kell – ingatja a fejét.  
\- Hé, ha bármikor kéne pótszülő, kölcsönadom az enyéimet szívesen. Tökre bírnak téged.  
\- Mi? – pillant a másikra. Lance mosolyog, de ez a mosoly afféle csendes együttérzést közvetít.  
\- Hát anyu tegnap megkérdezte: mit is mondtál, meddig marad a barátod? Nehogy elküldd, addig marad, ameddig csak szeretne. Mire nagyanyám: mit esztek ti odafent az űrben, hogy ilyen soványak vagytok, Isabel, szólj rájuk, hogy egyenek rendesen! Apám meg csak annyit mondott, hogy vehetnék példát rólad, mert mennyivel komolyabb vagy – egy pillanatra elhallgat, a mondandója csenddé szakad, ahogy röviden sóhajt. – Neki sosem leszek elég jó.  
\- Nagyon büszke rád – szalad ki a száján válaszul. Lance mosolya szomorkássá válik.  
\- Hát, jó lenne ha néha nekem is mondaná – mondja, végül tehetetlenül megvonja a vállait. – Nem akartam elrontani a hangulatot, szóval itt van cserébe vitamin turmix. – Odanyújtja neki a poharat, Keith átveszi, és amíg hagyja, hogy a megannyi trópusi gyümölcs együttes íze a nyelvére olvadjon, Lance megint betúr az egyik szekrényébe. Ezúttal pulóvert vesz elő, csapatlogóval, de nem tudja kivenni, milyen sportról van szó. A ruhadarab bőven nagyobb, mint amire szüksége lenne. – Csak ezt tudom adni – mondja, szinte bocsánatkérően. – Még mindig a hurrikán utáni idő miatt. A torokgyulladás nem kellemes. – Nem feleli azt, hogy nem igazán tudja, milyen betegnek lenni, mert soha nem tapasztalta. Maga felé húzza a pulóvert, de biztos benne, hogy amíg nem zuhanyzott le, nem fogja felvenni.  
\- Lezuhanyzom – kezdi –, aztán...  
\- Gyere csak vissza, ha van kedved – rámosolyog, Keith bólint és kioson a szobából.  
A víz érintése a bőrén jól esik, és ez a reggel eddig kellemes érintésekből áll. A vízzel hagyja lecsorogni a gondolatait, azt, hogy mi is lesz most. A kérdés félig kíváncsi, félig aggodalmas. Alig néhány perce folyatja magára a meleg vizet, mikor valaki kopog az ajtón és be is nyit.  
\- Csak én vagyok, bocs, és csak a szennyes kell, indítok egy mosást – hadarja Lance, bejön, alig pár másodperc, száguld is ki. Ötlete sincs, honnan van ennyi energiája, és, hogy miért nem alszik inkább.  
A szobában hűvös van, frissen vetett ágy, és Lance, amint talán valamelyik közösségi oldalt tekeri végtelenül, de közben majd leragad a szeme.   
\- Miért nem alszol? – kérdez rá Keith, amint mellé ül az ágyra.  
\- Megígértem, hogy...  
\- Használd inkább ki, hogy a húgod meg az unokaöcséd alszanak még – tanácsolja, és Lance nem vitatkozik vele.  
\- De azért a Havanna randi még áll? – kérdezi egészen óvatosan.  
Nem akarja bevallani, hogy teljesen elfelejtette az ötletet.  
\- Persze – vágja rá azért.  
A másik tényleg fáradt lehet, mert ezután egy sóhajjal betakarózik, nyakig húzza a még mindig Pókembermintás paplant, és kimotyog alóla valamit spanyolul, talán azt, hogy _jó éjszakát_.  
Keith odahajol hozzá, egy mozdulattal kisimítja a homlokából a haját és a bőrére csókol, ez az ötlet teljesen a semmiből lepi meg. Cserébe Lance mosolyogva alszik el.

Mayte vizsgálódó tekintete kereszttüzében egy kissé furcsán érzi magát. Nem tudja, egészen pontosan mire megy ki ez az egész, mert Lance csak belökte a nővére szobájába azzal, hogy Mayte segít neki felöltözni. A lány végül összecsapja a kezeit és elmosolyodik, a mosolya egy egész kicsit fenyegető.  
\- Lance említett néhány dolgot veletek kapcsolatban – jegyzi meg, amint elfordul tőle. A hangja csevegő, Keith mégis nyel egyet. Lance tényleg ennyire mindent megbeszél a nővérével? – De okos srácnak tűnsz, szóval nincs okom olyanokat mondani, hogy letépem a nemzőszerved, ha bántanád az öcsémet. – Egy másodpercig nem igazán tudja, hogy mit reagáljon az egészen nyilvánvaló fenyegetésre. Mayte eddig kedves volt vele, sőt.  
\- Azt kénytelen lennék nem hagyni – feleli végül diplomatikusan. – És nem a reprodukciós képességem miatt.  
Mayte felnevet.  
\- Te jó ég, hogy te mennyire _édes_ vagy! Mindjárt beborulok a szekrénybe! – Mayte nem borul be a szekrényébe kacarászás közben, de egy ideig még meg-megrázkódnak a vállai. – Komolyan, kezdem érteni, mért áradozik rólad Lance úgy _állandóan_.  
\- Mi az, hogy állandóan? – kérdez rá, de valójában tart egy kicsit a választól. Hirtelen kerül elé túl sok információ, megint olyan darabok kerülnek a Lance-ről alkotott képbe, amiknek azelőtt a helyét sem látta.   
Mayte hátranéz a válla felett és nem válaszol neki. A pillantása sejtelmes, és ha tudna, ha tényleg tudna olvasni az emberekben, akkor valami olyasmit jelenthetne: _tudod te azt nagyon jól_.  
\- Tényleg mindent megbeszéltek? – bukik ki belőle.  
\- Miért, te senkivel nem beszéled meg a problémáidat? Vagy ha valaminek örülsz vagy bánkódsz miatta? – A kérdésben benne van a válasz, a lány tudja, hogy ki is jelenthetné az előbb elhangzottakat. Keith nem az a beszélgetős típus. A saját problémáit Shiro próbálja megbeszélni vele, és általában ő nem hagyja, hogy valami élhető konklúzióra jussanak. – De igen, elég sok mindent meg tudunk beszélni. Tudom, hogy nem mond el mindent, például az utóbbi pár évről, de rendben, én sem mondok el mindig mindent. Talán nem is kell. A bizalom a lényeg, nem az, hogy mindent tudjunk. – Keith biccent maga elé, ezzel egyet tud érteni. – De ne izgulj, az nyilván nem érdekel, hogy milyen pózban szereted. – Mayte rákacsint, a szemei, a mosolya, az incselkedő arckifejezése egy az egyben ugyanaz, mint amikor Lance csinálja ugyanezt vele. A mondanivalója pedig még olyanabb, zavarba ejtő és egészen őszinte, hogy nem tud rá mit felelni. – A szerelmes pillantásaidat hagyd meg az öcsémnek, jó?  
\- Én nem... – A lány elhessenti a tagadását, mintha ott sem lenne.  
\- Nem a fenét – legyint, és végre, a kezébe nyom egy inget. Piros kockás, egészen egyszerű darab. –Ne nézz furán, ez egy férfi ing. Bújj bele! – Az utasítás minden kétséget kizáró, ezért lehúzza a túlméretes pulóver cipzárját, ami alá nem vett semmit a zuhany után, mert hurrikán ide vagy oda, túlzásnak érezte volna.  
Lance ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy kopogás után beessen az ajtón.  
\- Hé, hali, mi a...  
Mayte ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy egy éles levegővétel kíséretében a szája elé kapja a kezét. A pillantása rémült, és egy másodpercig Keith nem érti az okát. A szeme sarkából a tükörbe pillant, és rájön, mi a baj. Neki már őszintén fel sem tűnik, még ha látja is magát olykor, hogy akad rajta pár olyan karcolás, néhány sebhely, amik halványodnak majd az idővel, de hiába minden alteai gyógyító technológia, eltűnni sosem fognak igazán. Nem gondol rájuk, nem gondol velük.  
Mielőtt azt mondhatná, _elnézést_, Mayte Lance-re néz, a nevét mondja, és utána egészen egyszerűen megfeledkezve a tényről, hogy előtte mindig angolul beszélnek, az anyanyelvén kezd hadarni. A hangja dühös, kétségbeesett és aggódó. Lance, a hangsúlyából ítélve nem próbál mentegetőzni vagy akár kimagyarázni magát. A válaszában mégis nyugtatás, az a puha hanghordozás, amit Calistával szokott használni. A nővérét azonban nem olyan könnyű csupán ezzel megnyugtatni.  
\- Mindjárt jövünk – mondja gyorsan, mert Mayte kiviharzik, és ő utána lendül.  
Az utánuk maradó csend legalább úgy tapad a fülének, mint a hurrikán szele.  
Keith kényelmetlenül érzi magát egy szobában, ami annyira idegen, és lényegében be sem engedték igazán, csak futólag vesz szemügyre egy polcnyi érmet és fényképet mielőtt visszamenne Isabel szobájába. Lance-éből kihallatszik a beszélgetés, aminek csak a hangulatát érzi. Aminek az íze keserű a nyelvén, mert pontosan tudja, hogy Lance-nek mindössze egy komolyabb sérülése volt az egész odakint töltött idő alatt, de amíg abból felépült, az egy kínos és kellemetlen időszak volt.  
Pontosan azután történt, hogy Keith muszáj volt átvenni Voltron vezetését Shirótól (kínos időszak – megint csak), és talán a második vagy harmadik akciójuk volt ebben a felállásban, mikor egy galra tiszt átlőtte Lance vállát. Túl közelről, hogy a páncél megvédje, túl közelről, és még így is tévesztve, a lövés lehetett volna halálos is. Keith soha nem akart szándékosan életet kioltani, de akkor nagyon közel állt hozzá. Az eset után Lance azt állította, hogy sokkal jobban zavarja a tény, hogy nem tud lőni, mint az elszenvedett fájdalom, de néha lehetett látni, hogy csak azért mondja, hogy ne aggódjanak érte annyira. A seb helye megmaradt. Keith azonban ezzel is csak most gondol, amikor az éjjel a vállára simított a pőre bőrén, még csak nem is fészkelt benne az a keserű gondolat, mint korábban, ha látta.  
Egyikük sem bánt meg semmit.

Lance kopog egyet, mielőtt benézne, mosolyog, a pillantásában nincs olyasmi, ami miatt aggódhatna.  
\- Hé, bocs az előbbiért – mondja, de egyéb magyarázatot nem fűz hozzá. – Azt hiszem, ez az ing új értelmet nyert rajtad, szóval tartsd meg. – Már vigyorog, és közelebb lép, hogy megigazítsa a gallért, és közben végigsimít a nyakán, Keith megborzong, a gondolatai elillannak, és talán nem is baj, ha most nem hozza fel a kérdéseit. Ha most inkább belesimul a csókba, az érzésbe, ahogy Lance a vállára szorít, hogy a másik keze az arcára simít. Legyen elég a délutánra ennyi: csókok és szétszaladó gondolatok.

\- Hadd kérdezzem meg, hogy a szüleid mit gondolnak arról, hogy mi... – Nem fejezi be a kérdést, de azt tudja, hogy a másik érteni fogja.  
\- Mondtam, hogy kedvelnek téged – mondja Lance.  
\- Ennyi? Úgy értem... nem is tudom, ennyire elfogadóak?  
\- Alapvetően azok, ja. Apám azt mondta, neki mindegy, kit viszek haza, amíg az illető rendes és nem körözi az InterPol. Anyám meg, hogy legyek boldog, de használjak gumit, meg ilyenek. – Keith lehunyná a szemeit egy pillanatra, ha nem vezetne éppen. Ha a mérföldek nem peregnének el a motor műszerfalán. – Szóval ne aggódj, itt senki nem fog bántani, vagy ilyesmi. Apám legjobb barátja meleg volt, és tök sokat jártak át hozzánk a párjával vacsorázni, imádtuk őket. Tőlük van a MiG makett, tudod, ami a lámpámról lóg. Szórakozóhelyet üzemeltettek lent a parton aztán apa barátja beteg lett és miután elhunyt, a párja elköltözött innen. Néha felhívják egymást apával és szokott küldeni lapot karácsonyra. – Egy kis szünet következik, Lance talán fészkelődne mögötte, de mivel nem tud, ezért csak szorosabban karolja át, az ujjai az oldalára simulnak, de nem igazán mozdítja őket, persze. A simogatás egy másik helyzet sajátja. – Az nem volt kérdés, hogy mi lesz, ha May előbújik, vagy ha én megmondom, hogy lehet, egy fiúval jövök haza. Anya csak a világtól félt minket, de szerencsére egyikünket sem kell.  
\- Neked tényleg mindenre van egy sztorid? – teszi fel a kérdést, mire Lance felnevet. A sisakok rádiókapcsolatán keresztül, és a hang csiklandozza Keith tarkóját.  
\- Hát, úgy tűnik. Valakinek a valakijével mindig zajlik az élet. De komolyan, ne érezd magad kényelmetlenül, rendben? Nem változna sokat a véleményük veled kapcsolatban, ha azt mondanám, hogy járunk. De nem mondom, ha nem akarod.  
\- Azt hittem, már rég tudják – jegyzi meg.  
\- Sejtik, talán. Azt mondtam, hogy egy barátom vagy, nem azt, hogy a barátom, aki szeretném, hogy a fiúm lenne – magyarázza nyugodtan, Keith mégis úgy érzi, hogy az arca lángol. – De amúgy lehet, hogy elkezdtek már akkor kombinálni, szóval fogalmam sincs. De az biztos, hogy egyedül Maynek mondtam.  
\- Nyugodtan mondd meg nekik – feleli, mert amúgy sincs okuk a titkolózásra.  
\- Tényleg? És a többiek? – Lance hangja egyszerre óvatos és reménykedő, és Keith nem teljesen érti, hogy miért.   
\- Meg fognak lepődni? – teszi fel a költői kérdést, mire a másik halkan nevet.  
\- Nem hiszem – és egyetlen pillanatra Lance még közelebb simul a hátához, ha ez lehetséges, és még szorosabban fonja a karjait a derekára. Egy kósza gondolattal a kezeire simít az egyik kezével, mire Lance összerezzen. – Akármennyire jól is vezetsz, ne engedd el a kormányt! – csattan rá, és Keith felnevet rajta.

Havanna kora esti nyüzsgése arra enged következtetni, hogy a város az ide óvakodó hurrikán ellenére sem fog aludni az éjjel – csak éppen egészen máshogy nem, mint ahogyan az előzőn. Lance elnavigálja magukat egy parkolóhoz, biztonságban hagyják a motort, és még mielőtt elvesznének a part felé hömpölygő tömegben, Lance megáll egy lakókocsiból kialakított koktélosnál, kedélyesen eltárgyal a bartenderrel, és a végén két nagy pohárral tér vissza hozzá.  
\- Rumaroma van csak benne, azt mondtam, mindketten vezetünk – magyarázza lelkesen. A kora estében még éppen elég meleg van hozzá, hogy a jéghideg kóla jól essen, a belefacsart lime egy kicsit elvesz az édes ízből, az aroma pedig egész kellemes.  
\- Nem is rossz – mondja, és úgy határoz, megpróbálja élvezni az estét. Hiszen nem szükségszerű, hogy rosszul érezze magát csak azért, mert nem kifejezetten kedveli a hangos és sok résztvevős eseményeket. Lance azért hozta el, hogy szórakozzanak, hogy – talán – átadjon valamit a kultúrájából, hogy egy kicsit kiszabaduljanak a vidékből, hogy legyen egy kicsit minden hangos és színes.  
Lance rávigyorog, a fogai kivillannak, a szemei ragyognak, és karon ragadja, hogy maga után húzza a tömegben. Egy ideig hagyják magukat sodorni az emberekkel, ismerős és teljességgel idegen szavak röpködnek körülöttük, a tenger felől sós szél és édes illatok érkeznek, és Lance beáll egy sorba, aminek a végén churrost kapni papírpoharakban.  
\- Ne haragudj a kérdésért, de amúgy honnan van pénzed?  
\- Nem hallottad még, hogy aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik? – kérdez vissza Lance. – Amúgy Maytétól. Hivatalosan nem vagyok itt, tehát munkát sem kereshetek, szóval megtámogat addig, amíg kitalálok valamit. Mondjuk eladom a galra űrháború sztoriját valami forgatókönyvírónak és a pénzből veszek egy házat az óceánparton. – Keith úgy dönt, ignorálja a hülyeséget, és megpróbál a mondatnak arra a felére koncentrálni, ami valami információt is hordoz.  
\- Szóval itt akarsz maradni.  
\- Ez az otthonom. Itt van a családom. Itt van... nagyon-nagyon sok minden, amit nem találtam a tágas univerzum egyetlen más pontján sem.   
\- Ez nagyon... szép – válaszolja sután.  
\- Tényleg? – Lance zavartan felnevet és félrenéz; Keith pedig szeretné odahúzni magához, hogy megcsókolja, vagy megkérje, hogy tanítsa meg neki az érzést, amivel otthon tudja magát érezni egy helyen, ami őt sosem akarta.  
Egyiket sem teszi.

Churros után lesétálnak a partra, már sötét van, de a fényektől nem látszik az ég, csak a parti szállodamonstrumok magasodnak föléjük, és Lance jó ötletnek tartja, hogy megnézzék a céllövöldét.  
\- Utána kereshetünk valami testhezállót neked is – ajánlja fel vidáman. – Oké, olyan hely tuti nincs, ahol galra drónokat kell félbevágni, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy találunk valamit. Vagy megtanítalak lőni. Mit szólsz?  
\- De nem úgy csinálod, mint amikor Matthew-nak próbáltad elmagyarázni – hangzik a feltétel, mert annak a jelenetnek tanúja volt, és Lance tanítási képességei hagynak kívánnivalót maguk után. Rendben, a módszer adott volt, ez is akkor történt, amikor a válla miatt nem tudta bemutatni, amiről beszél, így aztán Matthew sosem lett mesterlövész.   
\- Ha tetszik ha nem, az egy használható módszer – közli vele Lance önérzetesen. – De oké, tudom máshogy is csinálni.  
Odasorolnak a céllövöldéhez, a pálcikákon csupa bóvli gumigyűrűkkel rögzítve, a srác éppen elhajt egy ittasabb társaságot. Távolról lerí róla, hogy Lance cseppet nem vágódik be nála, de ez persze a fiút pont nem is zavarja, szóval csak kér egy marék töltényt, és úgy töri le a vadászpuska csövét, mintha egész életében ezt csinálta volna. A srác szemöldöke egész kicsit megrándul. Keith elmosolyodik, és szinte várja, hogy Lance arcán is az a fölényes mosoly legyen, amikor valaki azt hiszi, nem tudja, mit csinál. De Lance nem mosolyog, mert ahogy a válla alá támasztja a puskát és lehunyja az egyik szemét, már nem arra figyel, ami körülötte van.  
Keith talán még soha nem nézte végig ilyen közelről azt, ahogyan Lance céloz. Ilyen közelről, és ennyire nyugodt körülmények között. Sosem figyelte meg, hogy a keze nem mozdul, hogy a lélegzete mennyire lelassul, mielőtt útjára engedné a töltényt. Hogy az egész teste, minden izma azon dolgozik a másodperc egy tört részéig, hogy a célzás tökéletes legyen, hogy egyetlen apró mozdulat se tudja befolyásolni a pillanatot, amikor az ujja egy laza és finom mozdulattal az elsütőbillentyűre csúszik és meghúzza azt. A puska halk kattanást hallat csak, a sörét koppanása a fémen szinte hangosabb is. Lance nem kommentálja, hogy nem talált el semmit, villámgyorsan újratölt, és kezdi az egész célzást elölről.  
Egy meglepett kis hang hagyja el a céllövöldés srác száját, amikor a második lövés pontosan félbe tör egy pálcát a második sor közepén. Lance elvigyorodik, elsüllyeszti a nyereményt, újratölt, és felé fordul.  
\- Akarod kipróbálni? – ajánlja fel, és Keith bólint. – Oké, a könyököd támaszd a csípődre, a másik kezeddel a billentyű alatt fogd meg – utasítja. – Ne a kezedet mozdítsd, hanem a lábad, ha módosítani akarsz az irányon – magyarázza. A kezébe kapja a puskát, az meglepően nehéz, a súlya szokatlan a kezében. – Mutatóujj szabadon mozog – figyelmezteti Lance hangja, szorosan mögötte áll, és egy egész kicsit korrigál a könyökénél. Az érintése finom, de egészen más jellegű, mint bármikor máskor. – Egy egész kicsit balra hord, ezt majd érezni fogod, nem azért, mert elállították, hanem mert elég régi a cső. Oké, így már egész jó. Arra figyelj, hogy nem kell hirtelen megrántani a billentyűt, rendben? Egészen lassan kell csak, mintha magától elsülne. Jól van, akkor most már csak a légzés van: belégzéskor a célra tartasz, lassú kilégzéssel célzol, szépen lassan meghúzod a billentyűt, tartod a kilégzést, nem kapod el a kezed közben, továbbra is célra tartasz, és belégzés. Megvan?  
\- Meg – hagyja rá, bár koránt sem biztos benne. Nem a hosszú folyamat az oka, inkább az el-elkalandozó gondolatai.  
\- Akkor most csukd be a szemed, lazíts, és ha megvagy, akkor csinálhatod is – adja ki az utasítást, és el is lép mögüle. A hiánya máris érződik, de elkergeti a gondolatot. Keith igyekszik mindent úgy csinálni, ahogy Lance végigmondta neki, de a sörét elpattan valamerre találat nélkül. – Hé, elsőre nem is rossz – ragyog rá, de megrázza a fejét, amikor felajánl egy újabb próbálkozást.  
\- Meghagyom neked.  
\- Nyerek egy medvét Calistának – közli a tervet, és a következő néhány perc alatt módszeresen félbetör legalább hat vagy hét pálcikát, amik egy hatalmas plüssmedvét tartanak. A céllövöldés srác nem igazán jut szóhoz, amikor Lance átveszi tőle a medvét, és egy kedves mosollyal arrébb indulnak. Menet közben Lance közelebb tereli magához, végigsimít a derekán, és még mielőtt tiltakozhatna, az érintés kissé lejjebb csúszik.  
\- Hé, nem vagyunk egyedül – szól rá, de a másik csak vigyorogva felmutatja a motor kulcsát, amit minden bizonnyal a farzsebéből emelt el az imént.  
\- Csak ezt kerestem – közli, és amilyen ártatlan hangot üt meg, Keith talán el is hinné. A kulcsra akasztja az első nyereményt és a kezébe adja. – Tessék, lila fénykard nincsen, szóval csak vöröset tudtam szerezni – magyarázza. – Neked adom.  
Keith megtorpan, kezében a kulcs, meg a gagyi kulcstartó, aminek az eleme talán már holnap le fog merülni.  
\- Mi az, hogy nekem adod?  
\- Hát nyilván jobb sofőr vagy nálam – kezdi Lance –, és nyilván a Garrison darabjaira szedte az előző járgányod, szóval gondoltam, örülnél neki. Na persze, csak ha nem hagysz itt vele, és nem esel el megint. – A feltételek nem teljesíthetetlenek, persze, és nem is meglepőek. Az már inkább, hogy Lance csak úgy neki akarja adni a motort. – Ne nézz így rám, Vörös nem fogja hiányolni.  
A szavak, mint úgy általában, most is cserben hagyják. Odalép Lance-hez hogy átölelje, ha ez mégoly idegen gesztusnak hat is tőle, de ezt már legalább ismeri. Tudja hogyan kell, és mi lesz a hatása, és talán a plüssmedve miatt egy kicsit sutára sikerül, de ez zavarja őket a legkevésbé.

Két egymás melletti bódé mellett állnak meg, mindkettő a célba dobás egy-egy válfaját képviseli: az egyikben konzervdobozok és labdák, a másikban darts tábla agyonhasznált nyilakkal. Lance, hóna alatt a plüssmedvével kérdőn néz rá, és amíg Keith próbál nem röhögni rajta, úgy dönt, a konzervdobozokban kevesebb a kihívás, mint a táblában, szóval az utóbbihoz sorol be. A lány a nem túl magas pult mögül rámosolyog, és alig-akcentussal kérdezi:  
\- Szia, miben segíthetek? – a mosolya alig változik, mikor Lance mellé toppan a semmiből.  
\- Helló-helló, mit kell tennünk a cápáért? – kérdezi, és a középső sorba rakott béna plüsscápára mutat.  
\- Miért pont a cápa? – kérdez rá Keith.  
\- A cápák menők. Kinéztél mást?  
\- Ott egy víziló.  
\- Víziló – ismétli Lance, és utána spanyolul is kimondja. – Oké, szóval szeretnénk hazavinni. A vízilovat.  
\- Százötven pontot kell dobnotok érte – hangzik a válasz. Keith a táblát figyeli, kicsivel távolabb van, mint két méter. – Hány nyilat szeretnétek?  
\- A közepe. A közepe mennyit ér?  
\- Ötvenet.  
\- Elég lesz három – pillant Lance-re.  
\- Be sem melegítesz?  
\- Mindent vagy semmit – vágja rá.  
\- Túl szigorú vagy magadhoz – csóválja meg a fejét. – De oké.  
A nyilak fémhegyűek, könnyűek, de némi latolgatás után úgy gondolja, menni fog a célzás is. Feldobálja őket a levegőbe, szoros egymásutánban, megperdülnek egyszer-kétszer-háromszor mielőtt elkapná mind a hármat. Lance füttyent egyet, a lány tapssal jutalmazza a mutatványt. Az első két dobás tiszta találat, a harmadikat elhibázza, éppen csak néhány milliméterrel, de az már egy szomszédos mező.  
\- Dobj még egyet – nyújt felé egy negyedik nyilat a lány. – Komolyan. Légy a vendégem. Te legalább tudod, mit csinálsz. – Az emberek soha nem voltak vele kedvesek. Valakivel, aki úgy néz a világra, mint ő, talán nem is lehet. Talán megváltozott a pillantása, vagy csak itt túl kedvesek az emberek. Talán mind a kettő.  
Lance felrikkant, amikor a negyedik dobása a tábla közepén talál, és a lány is ránevet, amikor átadja neki a lila vízilovat. Valójában fogalma sincs, hová is rakhatná. Úgy az életében. Az a kevés személyes holmija elfér egy sporttáskában, plusz-mínusz páncél meg a marmorás ruha, amit megtartott. A személyes holmija annyit mond el róla, hogy harcol, ha kell a világgal is; és azt, hogy sehol nem érzi magát otthon annyira, hogy ennél több legyen. Mert akkor nem tudná simán csak felkapni és menni vele. Akkor bonyolultabb lenne. Mintha helyileg tartozna valahová. Talán elkérhette volna inkább a cápát, az amúgy is tetszett Lance-nek... mert mit kéne kezdenie egy gyerekjátékkal? Soha nem volt ilyesmije.  
\- Felülsz velem az óriáskerékre? – Lance kérdése kiszakítja a gondolataiból, és hálás érte.  
\- Óriáskerék?  
\- Aha, utána lassan indulhatunk is. Az árusok nagyja összepakol mire megfordul a szél, és a tömeg is fentebb költözik az utcákra. – Keith csak bólint. – Hé, minden rendben? Mehetünk most is, ha...  
\- Még ne – vág közbe. – Nem ültem még óriáskeréken.  
\- Jó a kilátás és egy kicsit ketten lehetünk. – Lance rákacsint, és kivételesen nem tudja nem érteni, hogy mire gondol.  
\- Akkor várjuk ki a sort.  
A sor egész hamar elfogy előlük, és az történik, amire számítani lehet: alig mozdul meg alattuk a szerkezet, már szorosan simulnak egymáshoz, plusz-mínusz plüssállatok, és szomjazó-csókot váltanak, Lance szinte a szájába nevet, amint elválnak. Körülnéznek, igen, egy gyors pillantással és megint egymáshoz közel, megint elfúló lélegzet a csók miatt. Keith reszket, többet és többet akar, miközben tudja, hogy nem lehet. Mégis a másik combjára szorít, és Lance félrehajtja a fejét, hogy a nyakára csókolhasson, míg olyanokat suttog, hogy ez élete legjobb randija, és igazán fent ragadhatnának az óriáskeréken egy darabig.  
\- Azt hiszem, ez egy hosszú hazaút lesz – jegyzi meg Lance, és vigyorog, majd kipattan a kis kabinból és felnevet. – Hogy lehet valami ennyire kétezertíz? – Lance már kérdezte ezt tőle. Vagy nem tőle, de a világtól. Kétezer-tizenkettőt írtak akkor. Mindketten felkacagnak az emlékre, még ha az kicsit keserédes is, és a másik hangosan énekli Katy Perryt, míg a telefonja után nem nyúl a zsebében.  
Lance mosolya egyetlen pillanat alatt leolvad.  
\- Mennünk kell – jelenti ki. Körülkapja a tekintetét, a pillantásában olyan bizalmatlanság, amivel csak a legritkább esetben tüntet ki másokat. – Gyorsan.  
Karon ragadja, és maga után húzza a tömegben.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- A Garrison – szisszen hátra. – Varaderóban vannak.

Keith szeretné, ha ez csak egy rossz vicc lenne egy olyan estén, ahol többet érezte magát jól, mint nem. De a parkolóban, ahol a motort hagyták, vár rájuk valaki.  
\- Régen láttalak, Lance. – A fiatal férfi hangja puha, de nem azzal a kedvességgel, amivel Lance tud beszélni, ez sokkal inkább behízelgő.  
\- Nem is kifejezetten szerettem volna találkozni, Alessandro – feleli neki Lance, a hangja háború-komoly. Keith izmai megfeszülnek, ennyiből is biztos benne, hogy hiába a szavai, a férfi az ellenségük.  
\- Figyelj, én békével jövök. Te is tudod, hogy a többiek nem szép szóval akarják majd megtudni a válaszokat a kérdéseikre. Nem vagy ostoba, és az lenne a legjobb, ha nem is viselkednél úgy.  
\- Visszakaphatom a kulcsot egy pillanatra? – Lance felé nyújtja a kezét, de a pillantását nem veszi le a velük szemben állóról. – Kösz. – Megforgatja egyszer a kulcsot az ujján mielőtt közelebb lépne a férfihoz. – Csak annyi mondanivalóm van a Garrisonnak, hogyha egyetlen ujjal hozzáérnek a szeretteimhez, egyetlen szót sem húznak ki belőlem soha. Szerintem ez egész érthető.  
\- Meg fogod bánni – figyelmezteti a másik.  
\- Ők fogják megbánni, ha nem vesznek komolyan.  
\- Lance, _por favor._ – Alessandro megérinti a vállát, egy egész tétova mozdulat csak, és Lance úgy rázza le magáról, mintha nem számítana.  
\- Nem. És ne személyeskedj – mondja nyugodtan. A kulcs felizzik a kezében, a panel ami elé villan, az oroszlánok műszerfalát idézi, csak annál jóval egyszerűbb. A motor felhördül, mintha a nemtetszését fejezné ki, és eléjük gurul. – Nincs időm veled szarakodni, szóval ne állj az utamba.  
Hátat fordít, visszadobja neki a kulcsot. Nem néz rá közben.  
\- Nem tudom, mi az a szörnyeteg, amit Pinar del Ríóban hagytál, de szét fogják szedni, és soha nem látod viszont egy darabban!  
Lance hátramosolyog rá, a mimika penge az arcán:  
\- Aki utoljára Vöröst sértegette, annak leharapta a fejét. Én a helyedben nem tenném.  
Alessandro végignézi, amint felülnek a motorra és elhajtanak – Lance keze végig az eléjük vetített panelen jár.  
\- Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha egyedül mennék vissza – kezdi, – megadom a koordinátáidat és Hunk vagy Pidge érted jön.  
\- Nem hagyom, hogy egyedül-  
\- Tudom, hogy jó csapat vagyunk, de figyelj, ha csak megneszelik, hogy te...  
\- Nem érdekel.  
\- Kísérleti nyulat csinálnának belőled, te is tudod! – csattan fel, a hangja őszinte félelemtől jeges. – Nem bocsátanám meg magamnak ha azért kapnának el, mert nekem akarsz segíteni.  
\- Van, aki kihúzzon minket a bajból – nyugtatja, talán egy kicsit magát is. – Nem hagyom, hogy egyedül menj, és nem nyitok vitát.  
\- Oké – sóhajt fel kis hallgatás után. – Oké. Kösz, Keith.  
\- Ki volt ez a...? – Szinte csak azért teszi fel a kérdést, hogy egy kicsit elterelje Lance figyelmét. Nyilván ezt a másik is pontosan tudja, de egy sóhaj után belekezd a válaszba:  
\- Alessandro? Felsőbb éves Garrison kadét volt, segített bejutni anno. Párszor kavartunk is, de nem volt komoly, a részéről. Az enyémről hagyjuk, hülye voltam, és már nem számít. Gerinctelen rohadékok, hogy rám küldték.  
\- Ha legközelebb látom, beverhetem az arcát, ha akarod. – Lance felnevet és egy pillanatra megszorítja a derekát.  
\- Ez nagyon romantikus, köszönöm – közli. – Igazán lovagias vagy.  
\- Nincs mit.  
\- Cserébe mutatok valamit, amint kiértünk a városból – ajánlja fel, a hangja kezd közelíteni a megszokotthoz. – Amúgy is le kell hagynunk az árnyékainkat. – Keith a visszapillantó tükörbe néz, legalább két sötétített üveges autó van a nyomukban.  
\- Hányan vannak?  
\- Hárman, legalább – hangzik a válasz. – Amint felérünk a pályára, átállítom a motort.  
\- Nem csak manuálisan lehet?  
\- Ember, Pidge-ről és Hunkról beszélünk – emlékezteti.  
\- Oké. – Csend van, átsuhannak egy éppen zöldön, azután Keith megszólal: – Nem lesz semmi bajuk, ugye tudod? Nem bánthatják őket.  
\- Anyáért aggódom – vallja be halkan. – Már attól rosszul van, ha emlegetem a sulit, érted? Ha megint rájuk rontanak, ki fog borulni. Ha emiatt most megint el kell mennem, akkor is. És ha megríkatják anyát, akkor nagyon dühös leszek. – Keith hallgat egy ideig.  
\- Anyukád nagyon erős, tudod? – szólal meg végül. – Rendben lesz és nincs egyedül.  
\- Ez kedves tőled – suttogja. – Köszönöm.  
Felhajtanak a pályára, és amint egyenesbe érnek, Lance átkapcsolja a motort. A gépezet sokkal csendesebb lesz, a kilométeróra sokkal könnyebben ugrik meg és úgy kerülgetik az autókat, mintha azok csak lassacskán haladnának előttük. Ugyanakkor egyáltalán nem érzi magát veszélyben. Egészen olyan, mint a régi járgánya, amivel akármilyen gyorsan hajthatott, nem érezte soha veszélyben magát. Ez pont ilyen. És az útvonaltervük szerint az idejük jelentősen csökkent: ezzel a sebességgel mindössze negyvenöt perc a Havanna-Varadero távolság.

\- Mayte írt nekem – szólal meg Lance, úgy tíz perccel a tervezett érkezés előtt. – Csak ő maradt a házban, meg a nagyszüleim.  
\- Ezt most békeajándéknak szánták? – teszi fel a kérdést Keith, aki szó szerint bármit kinéz a Garrisonból. Azok után, ahogy vele viselkedtek, ahogy Shiróval viselkedtek... – Mert annak kevés.  
\- Szeretem, hogy egyetértünk – jegyzi meg Lance. – Mi a terv?  
\- Valamilyen megegyezésre kell jutnunk velük.  
\- Azt nem szeretem, hogy ezt mondod. De oké. Megpróbálhatunk kedvesek lenni. Ők úgysem lesznek azok. – Keith csak abban bízik, hogy a kettő kiegyenlíti egymást: a Garrison tudna nekik adni egy megfelelő alibit az utóbbi évekre, ha cserébe csepegtetnek némi információt a Naprendszeren túlról. A dolog, az elmélet síkján működőképes lehet. A baj csak az, hogy a diplomácia egyik oldalnak sem erőssége. – Vörös majd rájuk ül.  
\- Kérlek.  
\- Meglepődnének! – Nem válaszol, nem hagyja elúszni a gondolatait. – Üzentem a többieknek, hogy legyenek óvatosak. És megkértem őket, hogy ne jöjjenek ide. Elintézzük szép csendben.  
\- Szép csendben – visszhangozza Keith.  
Az egyetértő csendjük megmarad míg Lance visszakapcsolja a motort, csak a kezével mutatja, hogyan kell, azután begördülnek a McClain család udvarára, szinte azonos mozdulattal veszik le a bukósisakokat. Még összenéznek, a néma kommunikáció lényege csak annyi, hogy minden rendben lesz. Keith legalábbis bízik benne.  
Az udvaron három sötét autó parkol meg egy kisbusz, és a házból kisorol Iverson parancsnok, és még rajta kívül páran, akiket Keith nem ismer. Akiknek talán ugyanolyan kínos ez az egész, mint neki. Fegyverük van. Mayte a sor végén, a mellkasán összefont karokkal, mögötte egy magas férfi áll, a lány pedig fájóan törékenynek tűnik. Lance rögtön megszólal, a hangja aggódó, de Mayte csak őszinte utálattal válaszol, ami nyilván nem az öccsének szól.  
\- Rendben van – fordít Lance halkan. Keith biccent, és pontosan azt a pillantást veti Iversonra, amivel a galra tiszteket is méregette mindig. Kultúrákon átívelő jelentésének köszönhetően mindenki egyből tudja, hogy nem kedveli.  
\- Ha szóltak volna előre, talán töltöttem volna italt – szólal meg Lance végül. A hangja könnyed, a tartása laza, de Keith érzi rajta, hogy egyetlen mozdulat, és képes lenne ugrani. Ugyanezt érzi ő is.  
\- Nem fecserészni jöttem, McClain – mordul fel Iverson, az ő hangja cseppet sem változott, és mindig ugyanabban a tónusban hallotta, tehát nem tud a következtetésre jutni, hogy _most_ dühös, vagy _állandóan_ az. – Maguk ketten most szépen velem jönnek! – A kijelentés évekkel ezelőtt végérvényes lenne, most azonban egyikük sem tesz egy lépést sem.  
\- Egy kicsit lassabban – emeli fel a kezeit Lance, a tenyerei nyitva, a mozdulat szándékosan elnagyolt.  
\- Előbb engedjék el Maytét – szólal meg Keith. – Neki semmi köze az egészhez.  
\- Nem esik baja, ha nem adnak rá okot – közli Iverson.  
\- Na, idefigyeljen- – Lance előre lép, hirtelen hévvel, és utána megtorpan, szabályosan beledermed a mozdulatba. A mellkasán vörös pontok keringenek, a mellkasában bennreked a levegő. – Én azt gondolom, élve van rám szükségük – szólal meg lassan, Keith érzi a hangján, hogy erre nem számított, de talán csak azért, mert ismeri. A vele szemben állóknak akár úgy is tűnhet, hogy a hangja mit sem változik. – Különben a többiek sem lesznek túl beszédesek. Szóval ha kérhetem, tegyék le a fegyvert, mielőtt valaki megsérül és engedjék el a nővéremet.  
Iverson int egyet, a fénypontok eltűnnek, és Mayte mögött álló nem túl finoman előrébb tessékeli a lányt, aki morog valamit maga elé, de Lance felé indul. Lance a kezét nyújtja felé, összekapaszkodnak, összeölelkeznek egy pillanatra, és közben spanyolul beszélnek, a hadarás végével pedig Lance felnéz rá. A pillantásában minden, amit tudni akar, és csak bólint rá. A tervet nem tudja, de nincs rá szüksége – bízik benne, hogy Lance majd megoldja.  
\- Kezeket a tarkóra, hátraarc! – mordul Lance-re a legközelebbi férfi, és a fiú lép egyet előre, rápillant a morgósra és engedelmeskedik.  
\- Keith... – súgja Mayte mellette ijedten. Nem válaszol, csak biztatóan a lány vállára szorít, míg Lance arcát figyeli. Éppen csak egy nemtetsző rándulás fut át rajta, amikor kattan a bilincs a csuklóján, és közben a pillantásával üzen.  
Annyira egyszerre mozdulnak, mintha szavakkal is megbeszélték volna, mi következzen. Lance hátra löki a vállait, rásegít a könyökével, a mögötte lévő megtántorodik a váratlan támadásra, és közben Keith előre ugrik, hogy a legközelebbi férfi még véletlenül se érhessen Lance-hez, amíg ő... fegyvert szerez? Keith elgáncsolja azt a szerencsétlent, aki Lance után ugrana, az meglepett nyögéssel landol a földön.  
Lance kezében a tiszttől elszedett lőfegyver, az egyik csuklóján a bilincs lóg, a másikkal a fegyvert próbálja működésre bírni: a Garrison kitalált valami újat. De a lőfegyverek nagyjából mindenhol egyformák, és Lance ért hozzájuk, egy pillanattal később a gépezet kattan egyet, és célzásra emeli, az ujja az elsütőbillentyűn. Keith előrántja a marmorás pengét, ez egy másodpercnyi győzelem. Lehetne.  
Ezután minden belesűrűsödik egyetlen másodpercbe, és később sem tudja kibogozni, hogy helyes sorrend legyen belőle. A logika azt diktálja, így történik: talán Iverson jelére, talán anélkül, de ismét vörös fénypontok táncolnak rajtuk, Lance nem akar kockáztatni, a földre rántja Maytét, és Keith anélkül, hogy végiggondolná, ugrik utána.  
Egyetlen félrecsúszott találat, fájdalom lobban a vállában, Mayte felsikolt, Lance a nevét kiáltja, Iverson pedig felüvölt _(Tüzet szüntess!)_, és utána megremeg a föld alattuk.  
\- Keith! Keith, Keith, Keith, túléled? Csak súrolt, szóval jól kell lenned, és- – A hangja beleveszik egy hangorkánba, ami pusztító tűz és nyers düh, és bármit elsöpörne, ami az útjába kerül. Vörös eltakarja a csillagokat felettük, ahogy odahajol, éles géphangokkal, és mély morgással, az egyik mancsa közvetlenül mellettük, hogy bármikor megvédhesse mindhármukat. Az egész egy katasztrófa.  
\- Jól vagyok – mondja teljesen feleslegesen, mire Lance hosszan fújja ki a levegőt. Az orvlövészek egyik lövése a vállát súrolta, vérzik és fáj, de nem súlyos, akár tudná használni a karját is.   
\- Hát, ez nem jött össze – közli a nyilvánvalót. – Még mindig tárgyalunk? – Keith csak bólint, és felszisszen, amikor Mayte a karjához ér.  
\- Ne mozogj, bekötöm – szól rá a lány, és kénytelen hagyni magát. Még így is azt várja, hogy a gyomra ne forogjon bármilyen mozdulat gondolatára. Mayte eltépi az ing ujját, ami _új értelmet nyert rajta_, és azzal köti be a sebet.  
Lance felugrik mellőlük, a fegyver ottmarad, és kilép Vörös lábának takarásából. Az oroszlán morog, a szája nyitva, de a fiú csak hozzáérinti a kezét, mielőtt megszólalna.  
\- Vörös nem bánt senkit, amíg úgy ítéli meg, hogy biztonságban vagyok – mondja, az átlag beszédhangjánál alig hangosabban. – Ha okot adnak neki a támadásra, nem biztos, hogy le tudom állítani. – Tart egy kis szünetet, de a csend csak mélyül vele. Keith fél szemmel Mayte mozdulatait lesi, és valamiért az a benyomása támad, hogy a lány nem először foglalkozik ilyesmi sérülésekkel. – Idejöttek feldúlni az otthonomat, Keith megsérült, és azt gondolják, hogy majd önként feladjuk magunkat, mert ránk fognak néhány fegyvert. Azt hittem, Holt parancsnok beszámolt mindenről, és maguk képesek felfogni, amit mond. Lehetnének hálásak is, a Galra nem jön ide, hogy leigázza a bolygót. Szóval, vagy komolyan vesznek minket, leteszik a fegyvert és leülnek velünk tárgyalni, vagy itt sem vagyunk.  
Keith egyet tud érteni az elhangzottakkal, és amíg összeszedi magát a földről, Iverson kérdését hallja:  
\- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem fog ránk támadni?  
\- Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem vagyunk most is célkeresztben? – kérdez vissza Keith.  
\- Sajnálom, velük nem számoltam – suttogja Lance, a hangjában őszinte megbánás és őszinte aggódás. – Jól vagy?  
\- Volt már rosszabb – válaszolja kitérően, hasonlóan halkan, a pillantása ott marad Iversonon és a körülötte állókon.  
\- A Kastélyban majd összefoltozunk – ígéri neki csendesen.  
\- Nem a te hibád – fűzi hozzá.  
Iverson intésére előjönnek az orvlövészek, összesen hárman, és Vörös éppúgy követi minden mozdulatukat, mint Lance.  
\- Ha akarod, kilövöm alóluk az autót – morogja az orra alatt. Keithnek kedve lenne nevetni, helyette annyit válaszol:  
\- Ez nagyon romantikus, köszönöm.  
Még a szeme sarkából is látja, hogy Lance szája mosolyra rándul, és amint elhajt a kisbusz, Vörös felemelkedik mellőlük és leül, minden mozdulata hangos és földrengéssel ér fel. A pajzsot némán húzza fel maga köré, de a szemeiben a fény nem alszik ki, figyelmeztetően figyeli az embereket körülöttük. Keith egészen biztos benne, hogyha közbe kellene avatkoznia, az már nem olyan figyelmeztető jelleggel történne, mint először.  
\- Akkor talán kezeljük a helyzetet civilizált módon és üljünk le egy kávé mellé – ajánlja fel Lance, és csodák csodájára még hárman távoznak a Garrison küldöttségből – Iverson marad meg az a férfi, akit Keith elgáncsolt korábban. Ő azóta is sötét pillantásokat küld felé, de ez az utolsó dolog, ami meghatja ma éjjel.  
Mayte vizet meg fájdalomcsillapítót tesz elé a konyhában.  
\- Ha elmentek, tudok adni erősebbet is – suttogja neki, Keith nem tudja megfejteni, mit hall a hangjában.  
Lance összerakja a kávéfőzőt és amíg az felzúg, összefonja a karjait a mellkasa előtt, szembefordul Iversonnal.  
\- Tehát azt mondják, a veszély, amire Holt parancsnok figyelmeztetett minket, elmúlt?  
\- Fél éve semmilyen olyan megmozdulásról nincs hírünk, amit valaki ellenünk vagy a Szövetség vagy a fennálló béke ellen szervezne – feleli Keith. – Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy biztosan nincs ilyen, de potenciálisan kizárhatjuk az esélyt, hogy elég ereje lenne, amit mozgósítani tudna.  
\- Vannak még szökésben lévő vezérkari tagok, de csak idő kérdése, hogy lenyomozzuk őket – teszi hozzá Lance. – Már csak a háború után takarítunk. Azért jöttünk vissza. Feltöltődni. Kiheverni.  
\- És nekünk egy szót sem szóltak – fűzi hozzá Iverson, akit láthatóan ugyanúgy nem tudnak meghatni, mint fordítva.  
\- Úgyis tudnak mindent, nem? A kémjük itt ólálkodik nagyjából azóta, hogy hazajöttem – morogja Lance. – Ne gondolja, hogy nem vettem észre. Láncdohányos és mellé annyit rágózik, hogy néhány harmadikvilágbeli ország megélne belőle.  
\- Azok után, ahogy Shirót fogadták, mit vártak? – teszi fel a lényegében költői kérdést Keith. Talán valamivel több ingerültséggel a hangjában, mint amit megengedhetne magának, de ezt annyira másnak érzi, mint amikor Voltron nevében kell mondania valamit. Azt amúgy is átbeszélik Shiróval vagy Allurával előtte.  
\- Azért még számolunk – vet rá sötét pillantást Iverson, és még mielőtt bármit mondhatna, odakint Vörös felüvölt, és a föld rezzenéséből arra következtet, megint talpon van.  
Lance megdermed, a mozdulat, amivel keletnek fordul, nem az övé, a szemei kikerekednek, az arcán egyik pillanatban még az oroszlán dühe, a másikban már a saját rémülete.  
\- A Galra...  
Az óra elüti az éjfélt.


	9. Kilencedik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „– Ez – szusszantja Lance – életem legrosszabb randija.   
\- Nekem tetszett – mondja Keith.   
\- Meglőttek!   
\- Az óriáskerékig – pontosít.   
\- Legközelebb te viszel valahová, hátha akkor nem történik ez – a gesztus, ahogy széttárja a karjait, hűen tükrözi a mindent, ami az óriáskerék óta történt.”

### Kilencedik nap 

\- Szólj Pidge-nek meg Hunknak – hadarja Lance egy pillanattal később, és a kezébe nyomja a telefonját. – A kommunikációnk valószínűleg nem működik ekkora távolságból. Kicsalom őket az óceán fölé, addig szerezz erősítést. – Lance fordulna, de Mayte elkapja a karját és spanyolul beszél hozzá. A fiú másik keze a lány kezén, puhán beszél hozzá és mosolyog, röviden átöleli. – A páncélod és a bayard Vörösnél van. – Keith bólint, futólépésben távoznak a konyhából, a házból, Vörös közelebb jött azóta. – Ez – szusszantja Lance – életem legrosszabb randija.  
\- Nekem tetszett – mondja Keith.  
\- Meglőttek!  
\- Az óriáskerékig – pontosít.  
\- Legközelebb te viszel valahová, hátha akkor nem történik _ez_ – a gesztus, ahogy széttárja a karjait, hűen tükrözi a _mindent,_ ami az óriáskerék óta történt. De nem ígéri meg, hogy elviszi valahová.  
Kapkodva öltöznek, a páncél ismerősen simul rá, a bayard a kezében, és Lance odahúzza magához mielőtt felvennék a sisakokat.  
\- Odafent találkozunk – súgja, mielőtt megcsókolná. Keith a karjára szorítana, de a páncél nem engedi, hát csak úgy csókol vissza, hogy Lance érezzen minden lehetetlen érintést.  
\- Ott leszek a nyomodban – ígéri, és a fiú még rámosolyog, mielőtt Keith visszaindulna a házhoz.  
Vörös szökken egyet, a második ugrással már a levegőben van, hogy a fényes hullócsillagnak látszó galra-drónok elé siessen. Keith kihangosítja a sisak rádióját, a füléhez emeli a telefont, Iverson szintén telefonál. Pidge kinyomja, Hunk simán nem vesz tudomást a mobiljáról.  
\- Lance, hallasz? – szólal meg végül.  
\- Tisztán – hallja a választ. – Tízen vannak – hangzik a jelentés. – Tizenegyen, nem, maradjon tíz. Szóval, gondolom kiszúrták Vöröst. Odafent nagyobb lehet a buli.  
\- Ne menj fel egyedül – szól rá.  
\- Nem volt tervben. Kilenc. – Egy kis hallgatás. – Hét.  
\- Mi történik? – kérdezi Mayte, és Iverson, meg a másik, akinek a nevét sem tudja, érdeklődő pillantást vetnek rá.  
\- Drónok. Felderíteni jöttek, nincs igazi pilótájuk – magyarázza gyorsan. – Az oroszlánok vonzották ide őket.  
\- Most mondták, hogy nincs erejük támadást indítani – morogja Iverson.  
\- Tévedtünk.  
\- Csak hagyja, hogy megoldjuk, oké? – szólal meg Lance a rádiójelen keresztül.  
\- Ebben vagyunk jók – teszi hozzá Keith. Kattan a rádió – végre –, és ő a reménnyel szól bele: – Hunk? Pidge?  
\- Itt Hunk, vétel. Mi a helyzet?  
\- Lance elviselne egy kis támogatást, adom a koordinátákat. – A szeme sarkából látja, hogy mindenki azt figyeli, ahogyan elküldi az információt.  
\- Rajta vagyok! – A hang, amivel Sárga elhúz a ház felett, megzörgeti a cserepeket. Mayte odasiet és kihajol az ajtón.  
\- Woah, ő nagyobb, mint Vörös?  
\- Vörös a legkisebb – válaszolja.  
Újabb kattanás, Pidge jelentkezik be.  
\- Tudsz üzenni a Kastélynak? – kérdezi Keith azonnal. – Tudni akarom, mi történik odakint.  
\- Moziba ne vigyelek? – morran fel a lány.  
\- Húzzál sorszámot, Pidge! – kiált fel Lance. – Én voltam itt előbb!  
\- Mi, most járnak? – Ez Matthew hangja, és Pidge kárörvendőn felnevet.  
\- Matt most lóg nekem – közli vidáman. – Fogadtunk és nyertem.  
\- Ez nem túl etikus – mondja Lance – de ha valami jót, mutasd meg nekem is.  
\- Nem lehetne, hogy koncentráljunk? – szólal meg, bár egy cseppet sem bosszúsan.  
\- Bocs, Keith – mondják egyszerre többen.  
\- Leszállok és Mattel megpróbálunk riasztani mindenkit, akit elérünk. Lance, letehetem Zöldet valahova?  
\- Csak ne anyám konyhakertjére, légyszi. Akkor ki fog akadni, és nem tudom elmagyarázni neki.  
\- Konyhakert kilőve, értem. Miért érzem, hogy elő fog jönni az allergiám? – morfondírozik, és alig egy perc múlva megrezzen alattuk a föld, ahogy Zöld leszáll.  
\- Elfogytak a drónok – jelenti Hunk közben.  
\- Nézz körül, hogy máshová jutott-e belőlük.  
\- Vettem.  
\- Lance, maradj itt, hátha jönnek még.  
\- Én csak élvezem a kilátást – válaszolja, meglepően nyugodtan.  
Keith ellöki magát az asztaltól, sisakkal együtt indul kifelé, Pidge és Matthew már a bejárón tartanak, éppen elkapja az utolsó mondatfoszlányt:  
\- … és akkor látunk mindent. Ez jó lesz. – Pidge felé fordul, páncél van rajta, és rámosolyog, amint találkozik a pillantásuk. – Hey, Keith, rég láttunk. Mi történt a válladdal? – A kérdéssel egyszerre veszi észre, hogy akaratlanul is a helyet szorítja, ahol a páncél és az alsóruha alatt a kötés van.  
\- Az egy kicsit hosszú.  
\- Remélem, az ismerős autónak nincs köze hozzá – jegyzi meg Matthew. Ő egész átlagosan fest Pidge mellett a farmerjában és a Birodalmi lépegető tervrajzával ellátott pólójában. Azért az övén fegyvert hord, és a hold fénye körülöleli mögöttük Zöld alakját. Mindkettejüknél laptop, alteai vagy ki tudja milyen technikával felturbózott masinák, amik átlépik a földi korlátokat anélkül, hogy felpörögne bennük a hűtőrendszer.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy csinálod, hogy egyből a lényegre tapintasz – mondja. Matthew arcán átsuhan egy árnyék, amint a háta mögé néz.  
\- Én velük nem tárgyalok – közli Pidge ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, túl hűvösen a szokásos hangsúlyához képest.  
\- Nem kérlek rá – mondja Keith halkan. – Csak tudjuk meg, mi folyik itt, rendben?  
\- Oké – hagyja rá a lány. – Matt ránéz néhány Földfigyelő műhold képére, én meg meghackelek néhány csillagászati műholdat, hogy körül tudjunk nézni biztonságos távolságból. Öt perc az egész.  
\- Csináljátok.  
\- De előbb gyertek be – szólal meg Mayte. – A barátaitokat szívesebben beengedem, mint _Señor Comemierdát._  
\- Kösz – biccent Keith.  
\- _Comemierda!_ – kacag fel Matthew alig egy pillanattal később. Odasúg valamit Pidge-nek, mire ő is felhorkant, azután csak odalép Maytéhoz és bemutatkozik:  
\- Matthew Holt, örvendek. Tetszik a szókimondó humorod.  
Keith csak fél szemmel figyeli a jelenetet, mert Pidge megszólal mellette:  
\- Kilencven százalék, hogy a következő mondatával elkezd udvarolni, és pofára esik. Kilencvennyolc.  
\- Mayte McClain, szintén. Mielőtt félreértenél, foglalt vagyok és még egy kapura is játszunk.  
\- Oh. Hát, attól még a szókimondó humorod tetszik – feleli Matthew, Pidge pedig vigyorogva hátba vágja.  
\- Ma sem szereztél barátnőt, törődj bele – mondja a bátyjának. – Pidge vagyok.  
\- Mayte. Lance sokat mesélt rólad. Gyertek be. Kértek valamit, amíg arrébb navigáljátok a műholdakat? – A kérdés úgy hangzik, mintha csak arról lenne szó, milyen szószt szeretnének a tortillához egy közepesen jó akcióvígjáték mellé.  
\- Köszönjük, de az asztal elég lesz – feleli Pidge, felhajtja a laptop fedelét és alig egy pillanat múlva heves gépelésbe kezd. A sisakját nem vette le, így az visszatükrözi a monitor fényét, nem látszik, de Keith szinte biztos benne, hogy fél szemmel még így is a vele szemben a falnak támaszkodó Iversont figyeli.

Lance hangja úgy két perc múlva vágja át a konyhára ereszkedő csendet, ahogy felrikkant:  
\- Te jó ég, még képesek ezekbe életet lehelni?! Ha látnátok amit én... – kezdi, és elhallgat egy időre megint.  
\- Amúgy, meg tudjuk nézni, amit látsz – jegyzi meg Pidge, amint realizálja, hogy a mondatnak nem lesz folytatása.  
\- Még jó, ez olyan, mint egy álom – feleli Lance, és a kép amit küld, a sötétben alig kivehető.  
Keith torka elszorul. Megint valami, amivel nem számoltak, amivel nem tudnak mit kezdeni.  
Repülőgépek.  
Vadászrepülőgépek.  
\- Mik ezek, Lance? – kérdezi Mayte.  
\- A két jobb oldali MiG-29, a harmadikra még vetek egy pillantást közelebbről... Az egy MiG-21 LanceR, hogy lehet valami ennyire _szép?_  
\- Most meglátta, hogy a pilóta nő, vagy mi? – pillant fel Pidge.  
\- Attól tartok ezúttal a vasmadáron van a hangsúly – feleli Mayte egy fáradt sóhajjal. – Mi történik, ha rálőnek?   
\- Hacsak nincsenek átszerelve, gépenként kétszázötven töltény egy gépágyúból éppen csak megcsiklandozná Vöröst, a programozható rakétáknak meg esélyük sincs – jelenti Lance elég magabiztosan ahhoz, hogy elhiggye neki. – De a _Defensa Anti-Aérea Y Fuerza Aérea Revolucionaria_ szeretné tudni, hogy mit keresek Kuba légterében, mit mondjak nekik? Keith?  
\- Mondja azt, hogy nekünk végez tesztrepülést, de navigációs probléma miatt van itt – szólal meg Iverson, és a csend szinte tapintható lesz. Érzi magán a jelenlévők pillantását, és nem tudja azt mondani, hogy van ennél jobb ötlete. Vagy ennél jobb terve, vagy bármi, aminek hála egyikükre sem lőnének a Föld bármelyik országában.  
\- Mondd ezt – hagyja rá végül a várakozó csendnek az éter másik végén, ahol Lance ül.  
\- Vettem – hangzik a válasz, és csak a hadarása hallatszik egy pillanattal később. Pidge felszusszan, de nem mond semmit, és Keith pontosan tudja, hogy nem tetszik neki, de nem tud mit tenni. Ugyanakkor meg is tudja érteni – neki is ugyanolyan ellenérzései vannak a Garrisonnal szemben, mint a lánynak. Legalább Lance hangja nem úgy tűnt, mint aki minden ízében ellene van, ez akkor is megnyugtatja, ha nem volt más választása.  
Sárga hajtóművei kisebb hangrobbanással érnek fel, és Hunk jelentése megnyugtató:  
\- Nem láttam semmit, viszont ráhoztam a frászt néhány repülőre.  
\- A drónokon kívül semmi nem lépett be a Föld légterébe az elmúlt tíz órában – mondja Matthew.  
\- A drónokat pedig belesüllyesztettük a Mexikói-öbölbe – teszi hozzá Lance.  
\- Van egy további problémánk – kezdi Pidge, és felé fordítja a monitort. A képen két galra hajó várakozik alig távolabb, mint a Hold. Ami jelen esetben közeli, túlságosan közeli.  
\- Én nem hagynám őket közelebb jönni – mondja Lance.  
\- Csaljátok el őket innen – szólal meg Keith, a hangsúlya nem tűr halasztást vagy ellenvetést.  
Pidge lecsukja a laptopja fedelét és kifelé indul, amikor Matthew is így tenne, Keith elkapja a vállát.  
\- Kell valaki, aki ért a kommunikációhoz – indokolja.  
\- Már küldtem vészjelzést mindenkinek, akinek tudtam, de túl távol vagyunk, és...  
\- Tudom, hogy távol vagyunk. De ha a többiek kívül lesznek a Föld légterén, megszakad a kapcsolatunk, _ezzel_ viszont tudsz kezdeni valamit.  
\- Lance, telepítetted az antennát a... – kérdezi közbe Pidge.  
\- Pinar del Ríóba? Pozitív.  
\- Azt tudod használni, Matt – mondja.  
\- Vettem.  
Odakint felharsog Zöld hajtóműveinek mennydörgés-hangja, azután csend. A csend szinte tapinthatón kúszik be a konyhába, és Keith úgy érzi, hogy Iverson parancsnok és a másik férfi köré gyűlik. Nem tetszik neki, hogy itt vannak, és ez emlékezteti a vállánál érzett lüktetésre a páncél alatt. Alig néhány másodperc telik el így, mire Matthew megszólal, talán mert hasonlóan érez, mint ő:  
\- Kint vannak.  
\- Ennyire gyorsak? – kérdez rá Mayte.  
\- A mi csúcstechnológiáinknak hónapok kellenek az űrutazáshoz, az oroszlánoknak elég néhány másodperc hozzá. Egészen más szinten mozognak, és már több mint tízezer évesek. Ha az alteai kultúra ma is létezne, talán egészen más felfogásunk lenne térről és időről. De ez csak találgatás. – Matthew felmosolyog Maytéra a monitor mögül, de a keze továbbra is a billentyűzeten vándorol. – És közben él a vonalunk.  
Keith sisakját megtölti Pidge, Hunk és Lance hangja: nem kiabálnak egymással, bár talán valamivel hangosabban beszélnek, mint a szokott beszédhangjuk. A párbeszédből kiveszi, hogy drónokkal harcolnak, hogy próbálnak utat biztosítani Hunknak, hogy legalább a hajók ágyúit tönkre tudja tenni. Biztos benne, hogy sikerülni fog nekik, de azt is tudja, hogy hárman kevesen vannak hozzá. Túl kevesen.  
\- Megpróbálok valamit – szólal meg, és anélkül, hogy bárki hozzászólna, felrohan az emeletre. Automatikusan Lance szobájába nyit be, pedig talán nem a legmegfelelőbb hely arra, hogy koncentrálni tudjon. A levegőben mindenhol Lance illata, és már ennyi is bőven elég hozzá, hogy a teste emlékeztesse a múlt éjszakára, holott erre aztán most végképp nincs ideje. Mégsem megy át Isabel szobájába.  
A padlóra ül, leteszi a sisakot maga mellé, a hangok elhalkulnak, csend van, és igyekszik megnyugtatni az elméjét. Megnyugtatni annyira, hogy minden letisztuljon, hogy egyetlen dolog maradjon csak. A köteléke Voltron Fekete Oroszlánjával. Lehunyja a szemeit, mély levegőt vesz és lassan-lassan fújja ki _(lassú kilégzéssel célzol) (most nem), koncentrálj._ A kötelék megpendül, követi a rezgését, távolra, még nem elképzelhetetlenül távolra, csak az emberléptéket hagyja le maga mögött, és pont, amikor azt mondhatná, _Szükségem van rád,_ pont amikor odaérne, visszazuhan a Naprendszerbe, a Földre, Varaderóba, Lance szobájába, egy pillanatig zihálva, és közben a nevét kiáltják egyszerre többen is.  
\- Keith! Keith, hallasz?!  
\- Itt vagyok, vétel. Mi történt? – felkapja a sisakot és lerohan a lépcsőn. Fekete vagy hallotta őt, vagy nem. Tudnia kell, hogy szüksége van rá. Neki pedig meg kell bíznia benne, hogy ideér időben, mint mindig.  
\- Erre tart egy hajó – feleli Matthew, mindenki előtt és mindenkinél tisztábban. – Pontosabban, _ide_ tart. – Keith az ajtóhoz lép, hogy felnézzen az éjszakai égre. – Nem olyan nagy, de túl gyors.  
\- Már nem érem utol, és nem lőhetek utána – hadarja Lance, a hangja rémült.  
\- Foglalkozzatok a nagyokkal, én majd elintézem ezt – szólal meg végül. – Akarsz jönni? – fordul hátra az idősebb Holt testvérhez.  
\- Túlerőben vannak és még csak egy titkos fegyver sincs a zsebünkben? Jó sztorinak hangzik. – Lecsukja a laptopja fedelét és egy pillanatra még rajta hagyja a tenyerét. – Ne ijedj meg, ha nem tudod majd arrébb tenni – mondja Mayténak. – Visszajövök érte – ígéri, és ott áll mögötte az ajtóban. – Szóval, mi a nagy terv?  
\- Ne haljatok meg, oké? – szól utánuk Mayte.  
\- Nem akarlak megijeszteni, de volt már rosszabb is – válaszol neki Matthew.  
\- Ne aggódj nagyon, meg fogjuk oldani – teszi hozzá Keith.  
\- Nevezzük rutin feladatnak?  
\- Nevezzük rutin feladatnak – hagyja rá.  
\- Ez a dolgunk, vagy mi.  
\- Visszük a motort – jelenti ki.  
A galra hajó fényes hullócsillagként tart feléjük, amikor beindítja a motort.  
\- Komolyan, Keith, mi a terv?  
\- Elcsaljuk őket a lakott terület környékéről, te meghackeled a drónokat, én addig fedezlek. Aztán visszük a hajót.  
\- Ez elég egyszerű.  
\- Van jobb ötleted? Mert szívesen hallgatom.  
\- Oké-oké-  
\- Kapaszkodj. Szükségünk van a hajóra, hogy tudjuk, honnan jött. Akkor a többiek szétszedhetik a másik kettőt.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá. – Akkor csináljuk ezt. Melyikünket követik? – teszi fel a kérdést, mert a hajó irányt változtat, és utánuk suhan.  
\- Szerintem te még elindulhatsz az ellenkező irányba – ajánlja fel.  
\- Viccelsz velem? Shiro mindkettőnk nyakát kitekeri, ha bármi bajod lesz egyedül.  
\- Szóval csak ezért vagy itt?  
\- És mert tudok hathatós segítséget nyújtani?  
\- Szép mentés.  
\- Látod, az eszemért tartotok. – Keith éppen csak elenged egy sóhajt, és a világért sem vallaná be, hogy a másik egy egész kicsit szórakoztató. Nem is lenne ideje megmondani, mert az űrhajó elég közel ér hozzájuk, és a visszapillantó tükörben látja, hogy a fegyvereket élesítik. Összeszorítja a fogait és felpörgeti a motort, a sebességük régen túlmutat a közlekedési szabályokon, és gondolatban néhány másodpercet ad maguknak, amíg a fegyverek lőni kezdenének.  
Két másodperc múlva elönti az ismerős érzés, Fekete közelsége végigzubog az erein, és keresztbe fordítja a motort, hogy fékezzen. Az oroszlán teljes súlyával és majdnem teljes erejével döngöli földbe a galra hajót, mielőtt az rájuk lőhetne. Recsegés, ropogás, és Fekete fém-hangjai, ahogy feléjük néz.  
\- Oké, Matthew, elengedhetsz – szólal meg, mire éppen csak lazulnak valamennyit az őt szorító karok.  
\- Soha többet nem ülök fel melléd és a húgomat sem viheted sehová – morogja a másik, ahogy lekászálódik a motorról.  
\- Azt hiszem, annak késő – jegyzi meg.  
\- Szóval most be kéne kopognunk?  
\- Olyasmi – hagyja rá. – Hátul megyünk be – indul el a hajó oldalánál.  
\- Ne haragudj, Keith, de én nem vagyok olyan-  
\- Matthew – vág közbe erélyesen, – ha ezt a mondatot befejezed, meg foglak ütni. Komolyan mondom.  
\- Csak a fejét, hogy meg ne sántuljon! – rikkant közbe Pidge, mire Keith elmosolyodik.  
\- Itt mindenki ellenem van? – sóhajt fel a mögötte álló.  
\- De főleg az őrök – feleli, és a tenyerét a szkennerre simítja. – Jobbról van egy folyosó, ha azon átjutunk csendben, nyertünk – mondja, amíg kinyílik az ajtó.  
\- Kitől tanultál galra teherhajókat lopni?  
\- Kolivantől, ki mástól.  
\- Ki mástól – visszhangozza.  
\- És nem ellopom, csak _kölcsönveszem_ – javítja ki. – Továbbá, ezt itt te fogod vezetni.  
A hajó belseje tágas, maroknyi őrszem várakozik csak halomra borulva a becsapódástól, de nincsenek élesítve, ami furcsa. Az ajtó szisszenéssel visszacsukódik, rájuk zárul a lilafényes fémkasztni, és Keith kezében a bayard, ahogy előre oson.  
\- Nem tetszik ez nekem – jegyzi meg Matthew egészen halkan mögötte. – Hol a fogadóbizottság?  
\- Nem számítottak rá, hogy Fekete majd rájuk ül.  
Léptek koppannak mögöttük, az őrök ismerős fémes csattogása, amint utánuk rohannak a folyosón.  
\- Csak kérned kellett. – És amint kimondja, a szembeni oldalról is betódul egy csapat őr.  
\- Továbbra sincs varázsfegyverünk? – kérdezi Matthew, a hangjából érzi, hogy hiába minden tapasztalata, ez talán egy kicsit sok neki.  
\- A szellőző a fejünk felett vezet, ha minden második lehetőségnél balra fordulsz, nagyjából öt percen belül a hídon vagy – magyarázza sietve. – A folyosó végén van egy feljáró.   
\- Vettem. – Egyszerre lendülnek az adott irányba, Keith előre ugrik, az első mozdulatával lefejez két őrt, a robotnyakak szikrázó kábeleket ontanak, és végre, semmin nem kell gondolkodnia. A mindössze tíz őrszem túl gyorsan halomban végzi a folyosón, és Keith nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy ennyire jó formában lenne egy hét semmittevés után. – Hagyjuk a szellőzőt, átjutunk kerülő nélkül is – mondja Matthew, és egyetért, de a dolog akkor is sántít.  
Folyosókon rohannak végig, és az őrszemeknek nincs parancsba adva, hogy rájuk lőjenek, éppen csak a sarkukban loholnak.  
\- Szerinted direkt erre terelnek minket? – teszi fel a kérdést Matthew, a híd előtti ajtónál.  
A válasz magától értetődő, amint kinyílik az ajtó, talán két tucat galra őrszem szegezi rájuk a fegyverét.  
\- Ha megmozdultok, szitává lőnek titeket! – fogadja őket egy hang. A hang gazdája a háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel áll az irányítópanel előtt nem sokkal. Keith sosem látta ezelőtt.  
\- Te ismered a tagot? – súgja Matthew.  
\- Nem igazán.  
\- Hadd mutatkozzam be, a nevem Nerok, és ez lesz életetek utolsó neve... – Keith csak sóhajt egyet, ellazítja az izmait és kiengedi a görcsöt a kezeiből.   
\- Még egy notórius önimádó – hallja maga mellől a motyogást. – A Föld technikailag elég visszamaradott, mit akarsz kezdeni vele? – kérdezi hangosan.  
\- Elpusztítom, mi mást.  
\- Azt kénytelenek leszünk nem hagyni – jegyzi meg Keith.  
\- Ó, ne izgulj, hamarabb meghalsz. – _Mind ezt mondjátok,_ gondolja válaszul.  
\- Oké, akkor mit nem fogunk látni? – érdeklődik a mellette álló.  
\- Elpusztítom a szánalmas kis bolygótokat és amíg azt siratjátok majd, a Szövetség szétbomlik és egyenként vége lesz mindannyiótoknak!  
\- Azt hiszem, eleget hallottam. Matthew, vonulj fedezékbe! – Előre hajítja a marmorás pengét, és utána ugrik, a penge az első robotőrszem fejébe fúródik, és Keith pajzsnak tudja használni a testét, amíg a következőt is megvágja annyira, hogy ne tudjon mozogni többet. Négyet vagy ötöt vág félbe, mikor hirtelen mind megdermed, majd a nyakuk tájáról füst szivárog és úgy dőlnek el, mintha soha nem is mozogtak volna.  
\- Kisütöttem az egyik vezérlőegységet – jelenti Matthew, és egész finoman a farmerjébe törli a tenyereit. – Nincs több őrszem a hajón, amit használhatsz ellenünk, Nerok.  
\- Nincs is rájuk szükségem – mosolyodik el a galra férfi. – Van ugyanis más, amit használhatok. Például egy bomba, ami elég nagy ahhoz, hogy-  
Nerok nem fejezi be, mert előbb a jobb, majd a bal oldalán éri láthatatlan ütés, megtántorodik, és még két rándulás, mire felüvölt. Léptek, ismerős léptek koppannak mögöttük, Keith csak a válla felett les hátra: Lance, a kezében az orvlövészpuskává alakult bayarddal.  
\- Onnan tudod, hogy te vagy a sniperes a csapatban, hogy tudod csekkolni mindenki hátsóját, de a tiédet nem tudja senki – mondja lassan, a hangjából hiányzik a vidám vagy a kellemes meleg árnyalat. – Te meg nyilván nagyon jó vagy bujkálásban, ha eddig húztad pitiáner létedre, elő sem kellett volna bújnod. És nem, haver, inkább ne szólalj meg, mert bosszantasz, és a napom eddig elég szar nélküled is. Viseld csendben, hogy mi nyertünk. – Lance felkapja az egyik drón levágott karját és az irányítópanelhez illeszti a tenyerét.  
\- Te mit tudsz, amit mi nem? – kérdez közbe Keith.  
\- Pidge, tiéd a pálya. Ha van időd, programozd újra Keith sisakját is, ez a balfék zavarja a jeleinket – hadarja, és mintegy varázsütésre, a sisakját megtölti a többiek hangja.  
\- Keith, hallasz? – Ez Pidge, a hangja viszonylag nyugodt.  
\- Tisztán, vétel. Mi történt?  
\- Azt én is szeretném tudni – közli Coran hangja. – A Fekete Oroszlán majdnem leégette a bajszom amikor kirepült! – Keith ajkai mosolyra rándulnak.  
\- Oké-oké, hadd én! – rikkantja Hunk, majd hadarni kezd: – Lance előbb annyit írt, hogy a Garrison nála van, és legyünk óvatosak. Nem sokkal később a Vörös Oroszlán elmozdult Pinar del Ríóból, aztán galra jelenlétet érzékelt, leszedtünk néhány drónt, és volt két egész nagy csatahajó, de aztán jöttek a Perseidák, és darabokra szedték őket. Ez volt az egyik legmenőbb dolog, amit valaha láttam! Aztán megjelentek a marmorások és szóltak, hogy bomba van a hajón, amit ez a Nerok lehozott a Földre, és amint ezt kimondták, Lance már ott sem volt. Továbbá, feltűnt valakinek, hogy a problémáink nevei rendre G-vel kezdődnek? Mert nekem feltűnt! – Hunk végre levegőt vesz, ami alatt Pidge közbeszúrja:  
\- Szóval kérd meg a Fekete Oroszlánt, hogy szálljon le a hajóról.  
\- És a történetnek vége is – zárja le Hunk.  
\- A történet csak most kezdődik – pontosít Keith. – Még mindig ki kell találnunk, mit mondunk a Garrisonnak.  
\- Majd én beszélek velük – ajánlja fel Allura azzal a lendülettel és magabiztossággal, amivel egész bolygókat meg tud győzni.  
\- Tiltakozom! – kiált egyszerre Keith, Lance, Matthew, Shiro, Pidge és Hunk.  
\- Miért? – kérdez vissza megütközve Allura.  
\- Nézd, Hercegnő, a helyzet az, hogy az emberiség hivatalosan még soha nem került kapcsolatba tőlünk idegen civilizációkkal, és azt hiszem, nem ez a megfelelő alkalom ezt elkezdeni – magyarázza Matthew nyugodtan.  
\- Beszélek én Iversonnal – hallatszik Shiro hangja.  
\- Amikor legutóbb találkoztatok- – kezdené az ellenkezést Keith, akiben túl élesen él az emlék arról az estéről, amikor szíjakat vágott át, hogy _kiszabadítsa_ Shirót a sajátjai közül.  
\- Akkor egészen más volt a helyzet – vág közbe Shiro erélyesen, de nem támadón. A hangjában minden, amit az elmúlt napokban Keith hiányolt, amit az elmúlt időszakban Keith hiányolt; a hangjában az árnyalat, ami azt jelenti: _köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem._  
\- Hahó, a hajót még mindig nem tudom elindítani, mert egy gigantikus robotoroszlán ül rajta! – Pidge hangja viszont annál türelmetlenebb, ezért Keith kiadja az utasítást:  
\- Menjünk. – Visszanéz még Nerokra, aki a hídon fekszik, és talán már magánál sincs, aztán a figyelmét elvonja Lance sietős lépéseinek hangja.  
A hajón csend van, ahogy ugyanarra próbálnak kijutni, amerre befelé is jöttek, lila fények és visszhangos folyosók, amíg a szerkezet csendes élet-hangokat ad. A rakodótérben füstölgő őrszemhullák, mindegyiket precízen, egy-egy fejlövéssel terítették le, talán csak pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy Matthew az egész rendszert túlmelegítette volna. A rakodótérben egy sötét monstrum, a galra verziója robbanóanyagra, és mellette egy mentőkapszula, aminek a fala több helyen lyukas, a vezérlőpanel közepe pedig fekete füstöt okád néhány leadott lövés nyomán.  
Lance anélkül robog ki, hogy egy pillantással illetné az egészet, Matthew mögötte futólépésben, Keith még egy másodpercre visszanéz, azután az ajtó becsukódik mögöttük, és Fekete rávillantja a szemeit. Reméli, hogy érzi, mennyire örül neki, ha szavakkal nem is mondja ki. Abban biztos, hogy Fekete tudja, hogy a legjobbkor érkezett – mindig tudja, mikor van rá a legnagyobb szükség.  
Lance eltűnik Vörösben anélkül, hogy bármit is mondana, és Matthew, ahogy utána néz megjegyzi neki, alig hallhatóan:  
\- Azt hiszem, ráférne egy kis nyugtatás. – Majd: – Visszaviszem a motort.  
Keith egyedül marad Feketével, és mikor felemeli a hajóról, az egy rázkódással felszáll, és teljes sebességgel indul kifelé a Föld légteréből.  
\- Hová megy?  
\- Allura nyit egy féreglyukat – válaszol neki Hunk.  
\- Vissza a feladónak – fűzi hozzá Pidge. – Később ellenőrizhetjük, maradt-e ott valami a detonáció után. Leviszem Shirót, vétel.  
A rádiókapcsolatuk elcsendesül, egy időre minden elcsendesül, és ekkor az agyába furakodik az érzés, hogy mennyire sajog a válla ott, ahol meglőtték.

Keith örömmel átadja a tárgyalás lehetőségét Shirónak, aki ugyanolyan óvatos, mint ő volt, csak éppen hajlandó békejobbot nyújtani. Ugyanakkor, utána megint tart két lépés távolságot mind Iversontól, mind a vele lévő másik tiszttől, és végül ott ülnek az asztalnál mind a hatan: az egyik oldalon a Garrison tisztek, a másikon Matthew, Shiro, Keith és Lance, Mayte marad egyedül állva az ajtó mellett, ahogy összefonja a mellkasán a karjait, az egészen pontosan ugyanaz a mozdulat, amivel Lance fonja össze az övéit mellette. Egyetlen rövid pillanatra, egy légvételnyi időre pillantanak csak össze, Lance szemeiben háborgó óceán, egy tomboló hurrikán, egy aktív vulkán, egy megállíthatatlanul közeledő katasztrófa. Keith egyelőre nem látja a katasztrófa mibenlétét, de ahogy Lance pillantása függ a két férfin, biztos benne, hogy nem bízik bennük. Többé már nem, azok után, ami Shiro visszatérésének éjszakáján történt, és ami azóta kiderült. Azok után, amik aznap éjjel történtek.  
Keith szerint ez egyetlen szerencséjük, hogy olyasmit tudnak, amit a Garrison is feltétlenül tudni akar, így van esélyük egy megfelelő cserére. Neki az is megfelel, ha az egész nem szól másról, csak egymás kihasználásáról, de tudja, hogy Shirónak nem esne jól. Talán Matthew-nak sem igazán. Azok után, hogy ők ketten elkötelezték magukat arra, hogy újabb távlatokat nyissanak az emberiség tudásának horizontján, és cserébe, amikor szükségük lett volna rá, nem kaptak semmit.  
A tárgyalás azzal zárul, hogy Iverson szerez nekik valami alibit az elmúlt pár évre, azzal a feltétellel, hogy a családjaik bármit is tudjanak az egészről, nem adnak ki mást a hivatalos információkon kívül. Iverson ígéretet tesz arra, hogy megbeszéli az ügyet a kubai légierővel is. Cserébe – egyelőre – részletes jelentést kér mindenről, ami történt, vagy amit megtudtak, egy viszonylag vállalható határidővel. Az oroszlánokról szó sem esik – egyelőre, nyilvánvalóan. Keith biztos benne, hogy kíváncsiak valamire, ami az emberiségnek eddig nem sikerült. És tudja, hogyha a Garrison akar valamit, azt meg is szerzi, csak idő kérdése. Feljegyzi magának, hogy erről kell majd beszélniük.  
Egészen addig úgy tűnik, hogy az előzményeket leszámítva a hajnal békére derenghet fel, míg Iversonék indulni nem készülnek, és amíg Lance némi fiókokban való kotorászás után meg nem szólal:  
\- Parancsnok, ezeket ne hagyja itt. – Keith nem látja, Lance miket ejt a férfi kezébe, azok fémesen kocognak egymáshoz.  
\- És mondja meg annak a seggfejnek, hogy ne dobálja szét a cigicsikkeket – ez már Mayte, és amíg Iverson rápillant, a másik férfi keze ökölbe szorul és a lány felé lendül.  
Az egész alig néhány másodperc, és talán a meglepetés az, ami mindannyiukat letaglózza az időre, amíg Mayte profi mozdulatokkal leszereli a támadót: ahogy megveti a lábát és felemeli a karjait, a teste tökéletes szinkronban és kontrollban van, ahogy az asztalnak löki és hátracsavarja az egyik karját. Lance közben nem mozdul, és ez meggyőzi Keitht, hogy tudja, mit csinál. Amikor rájuk lőttek, Lance a földre sodorta a nővérét, gondolkodás nélkül, ösztönös és rémült reakcióval, most oda sem pillant, mi történik.  
\- Oké, haver, ha tovább csinálod a műsort, eltöröm a hüvelykujjad és akkor nem leszel több egy kései Neander-völgyinél – sziszegi Mayte, a pillantásában villámok cikáznak, a hangja pedig hurrikán előszele. – Máskor gondold meg, hová jössz arcoskodni. És most, kifelé innen! – A felszólítás végleges, annál is inkább, mert a konyha másik végéről, a hátuk mögül kattanás hallatszik. Komoly, fémes, tekintélyt parancsoló hang, még Lance is hátrafordul az irányába.   
Az ajtóban, ami a háznak abba a részébe vezet, ahol Keith még nem járt, mert ott Lance nagyszülei laknak, egy kicsit elhúzódva, viszonylagos csendben, most ott áll Lance nagyapja, és méretes fegyvert tart biztosan, legalább olyan lőállásban, mint amit Lance-től lát mindig.  
\- Ahogy a hölgy mondta – morogja a férfi, az angolja olyan, mintha megrágta volna a szavakat, és ahogy lenyelte őket, a torkából próbálna beszélni.   
\- Mégis mit képzel- – kezdené Iverson, a hangja mennydörgés, és egyetlen másodperc, Lance nagyapja beléfojtja a szót. Keith soha nem látott még senkit, akinek annyi tekintélye lett volna önmagában, hogy az ellenkezése ne egy gyereké legyen (mint az övé), és ne hiábavaló kapálózásnak tűnjön csak (amilyen Pidge-é lehetett).  
\- Maga – emeli meg valamivel a hangját, és a szó egy kicsit tisztul, de Keith nem tudja, hogy milyen akcentust hall – hordja el magát a házamból, és ne is jöjjön vissza addig, amíg nem tud a rangjához mérten viselkedni! Nem szégyelli magát, hogy a helyettesét küldi, miután elveszített egy csapat kadétot a felügyelete alól?! És utána van még képe idejönni és feldúlni az otthonom nyugalmát és kezet emelni az unokáimra?! Tűnjön el és vigye innen a vásári céllövészeit is mielőtt igazán mérges lennék!  
A beállt döbbent csendben a falon lévő analóg óra kattanásai is tisztán hallatszanak, elkattan néhány másodperc, amíg a két férfi farkasszemet néz egymással. Iverson végül hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, a vállai megfeszülnek, de meglepően nyugodtan tűri, hogy emberére akadt.  
\- Magukkal még nem végeztem – tekint végig rajtuk, és Keith nem tudja eldönteni, hogy a pillantása hosszabban időzik-e rajta, vagy a parancsnok mindannyiukat kitüntette a figyelmével. Mindenesetre, elhagyja a helyiséget és a feszült csend oldódik egy kicsit, amint meghallják az autó ajtajainak csapódásait.  
Néhány másodperc, ami alatt Lance sarkon fordul és beszélni kezd, amiben több furcsaság is akad egyszerre.  
\- Nagyapa, sajnálom ezt az egészet – kezdi, és az első, ami feltűnik, hogy nem nyelvet cserél, csak _akcentust._ Még csak nem is teljesen feltűnő, mert Lance-nek nem sikerül ugyanúgy elnyelni és megrágni a szavakat, mint a nagyapjának. De azért megpróbálja, és talán még csak észre sem veszi magát közben. És a hangja, amit még sosem hallott tőle ezelőtt: ijedt és bocsánatkérő, mint egy kisgyerek, aki pontosan tudja, mekkora bajt csinált, pedig igazán nem akarta. A hangja elhalkul, ahogy elég közel ér a férfihoz. – Az egész miattam történt... Te azért jöttél ide, hogy békében élhess, és én idehoztam a há-  
Mielőtt végigmondhatná, a nagyapja a vállára teszi a kezét és ő elnémul, mintha a hangját elvágták volna.  
\- Egy fegyvernek nem azon a végén kell magyarázkodni, amin te állsz, édes fiam – mondja. A hangja most egészen kedves, olyasmi melegséggel, ami itt mindenkinek megvan a hangjában. – Nem szeretném, ha túl sok közöd lenne hozzájuk. – Lance csendes, ideges-meglepett nevetést hallat.  
\- Igyekszem – ígéri.  
\- Most már elég legyen a zsivajból – mondja, és a puskával együtt az ajtó felé indul. – Kínáld meg a barátaidat valamivel – mondja még azért az ajtóból.  
\- Ma még vezetünk, nagypapa – mondja válaszul.  
\- Úgy érti, feltétlenül! – szól közbe Mayte.  
\- Helyes – bólint rá a nagyapjuk, és sarkon fordul. Lance hirtelen lendülettel ugrik utána, mintha eszébe jutott volna valami halaszthatatlan:  
\- Nagypapa, lőhetek a shotgunnal?  
\- Eszedbe ne jusson! – dörög rá.  
\- Most mért? – A beszélgetés egy másik nyelvbe torkollik, aminek a végén Lance tettetett szomorúsággal kullog vissza a konyhába. – Azt mondta, nem próbálhatom ki a shotgunt – motyogja.  
\- Egyáltalán, miért tart ilyeneket a nagyapád? – teszi fel a kérdést mindannyiuk helyett Matthew.  
\- Ez itt Kuba – jelenti ki Mayte, mintha ez mindenre válasz lenne.  
\- Be sem volt tárazva – teszi hozzá Lance. – A töltények a zsebében voltak, és a hangja alapján ráférne egy takarítás is.  
\- A nagyapád nem kubai, igaz? – kérdezi Shiro az egészen nyilvánvalót.  
\- Charles nagypapa Skóciában született – magyarázza Lance készségesen. – Hosszú sztori röviden: szolgált a haditengerészetnél, aztán a hidegháború közepén a brit titkosszolgálatnak kémkedett elég sok helyen, végül ide küldték, hogy elfogjon egy háborús bűnös náci tisztet, közben találkozott _abuelitával-_  
\- A nagymamánkkal – szúrja közbe Mayte a fordítást.  
\- Igen-igen, és amikor leszerelt a honoráriumból végleg ide költözött. Tiszta oldschool romantikus sztori, évekig leveleztek, meg _abuelita_ majdnem hozzáment valaki máshoz, de győzött az igaz szerelem és mindenki boldog. Lett két fiuk és már van hét unokájuk meg három dédunokájuk. – Lance összecsapja a tenyereit. – Ki kér kávét?  
\- Szerintem mindenki – feleli Mayte bármelyikük helyett. A két testvér néma egyetértésben lát hozzá a kávéfőzéshez, de valami mégsem stimmel, Lance mozdulataival valami nincs rendben. A mozdulatai kapkodósak, és ahogy egy pillanatra megáll, Keith észreveszi, hogy a keze reszket. A pillantása pedig kerül mindenkit, mintha csak bűntudata lenne valamiért. Ahogy követi a pillantásával, Matthew ránéz, az ő tekintetében pedig valamiféle figyelmeztetés.  
Keith sóhajt egyet.  
\- Kolivanék megnézik a helyet, ahonnan Nerok hajója indult, szóval van még pár óránk, mielőtt indulnunk kéne. – Shiro ezt azzal az együttérzéssel mondja, amire a többieknek szüksége lehet.  
\- Én oké vagyok, elköszöntem – jelenti Hunk a rádiókapcsolatukon keresztül.  
\- Jah, semmi gond – bólint Matthew, Pidge nevében is.  
Lance mély levegőt vesz, és odacsúsztatja Shiro elé a telefonját.  
\- Hívd fel a szüleidet, biztosan aggódnak érted – teszi hozzá, és Shiro arcán egy pillanatra őszinte meglepődés tükröződik.  
\- Köszönöm, Lance – mondja, mire a másik csak megrántja a vállát.  
\- Igazából Pidge hackelt rajta valamit, és nincs mobilszámlám – mormolja maga elé. A hangja csendes, és az a baj, hogy Keith ismeri ezt a hangsúlyt, ez Lance igazi rosszkedve, amikor összerezzen annyitól, hogy valaki a nevén szólítja. Mintha attól tartana, hogy valaki bármelyik pillanatban nekieshetne valamivel, amivel igazolást nyernének a gondolatai arról, hogy nincs keresnivalója a csapatban.  
Shiro kimegy az ajtó elé, Lance visszatér a kávé szervírozásához, Pidge és Hunk beesnek az ajtón. Keith Shiro hangját hallgatja, amint az anyanyelvén beszél, és a hangsúlya megváltozik, mert az egész máshogy működik a japánban, mint az angolban.  
\- Átviszlek Okinawára, ha akarod – lép utána, és Shiro némán rábólint. A Föld légterének már teljesen mindegy, hány oroszlán repked benne aznap éjjel.  
\- Ha két óra múlva indulunk, az mindenkinek megfelel? – kérdez rá Shiro, amikor visszaér a telefonálásból. Bólogatást kap válaszul, ezzel a téma túltárgyalva.  
\- Míg hűl a kávé átöltözöm – szól Keith. – Lance, jössz te is?  
\- Persze.  
A Vörösnél hagyott ruháik már a nappaliban vannak, felmennek velük az emeletre.  
\- Hogy van a vállad? – kérdezi Lance halkan.  
\- Coran majd pár óra alatt összefoltoz – válaszolja, mert ez az igazság. – Semmi baj.  
\- Hogyne lenne...  
\- Lance. – Úgy ejti a nevét, úgy akarja ejteni a nevét, hogy éreztesse mindazt, amit nem tud kimondani. Aminek nem tud igazi hangot adni. Amiben még ő sem biztos. – Elmúlt – szól végül. – Minden rendben, senki nincs veszélyben.  
A fiú néz rá, a pillantásában a lehetőség, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kiborulhat.  
\- Nem történt semmi, mert nem hagytad.  
\- De történhetett volna – szólal meg, a hangja fuldoklás. – Ez a Nerok nyilván Vöröst szúrta ki, mikor idehoztalak. Csak azt akartam, hogy... hogy itt legyél, erre mi történt... Az önzőségem az egész bolygót veszélybe sodorta.  
\- Nerok bármelyikőtöket kiszúrhatta, és miért lenne önző dolog, hogy... boldog akartál lenni? Ugyanúgy megérdemled, mint mindenki.  
Lance szipog egyet, a mosolya remegős, de a tekintetében távolodó viharfelhők.  
\- Hé, neked nem is kéne itt lenned – szólal meg. – Na, mozgás, van egy fuvarod Japánba, az nem itt van!  
\- Feketének csak két másodperc.  
\- Plusz-mínusz felszállási idő. Ne vedd vissza azt az inget – szól rá, és Keith ránéz. – Majd szerzek neked egy másikat, ha akarod.  
\- Azt majd próbáljuk nem tönkretenni.  
\- Néhány gombot bármikor visszavarrok neked – kacsint rá, és Keith néha úgy érzi, nehéz követnie Lance hangulatait. Végül a saját kicsit kopott ruháiba bújik vissza, és szándékosan nem szedi össze a holmiját, ami egyébként is Isabel szobájában van nagyrészt. Akar valamit, amiért még ma visszajöhet. Alig néhány napja alig várta, hogy elmehessen végre, és most kellemetlenül érzi magát a távozás miatt. Lance-nek igaza volt, hogy jó lesz.

\- Az meg mi? – kérdezi Shiro negyed óra múlva, amikor Lance a medvét ölelve a tenyerébe ejti a lila vízilovat.  
\- A győzelmünk jelképe – közli Lance magasztosan. – Calista imádni fogja a medvét. Remélem.  
\- Kabala – közli Keith, és elég hülyén érzi magát a plüssel a kezében. – Később – pillant Lance-re, aki bólint.  
\- Vigyázzatok magatokra – köszön nekik a fiú, és visszaindul a házba. A családja hamarosan hazaér.  
Keith próbál olyan helyet keresni a vízilónak, ahol nincs útban, de nem is pottyan le egykönnyen. Talán fel kellene akasztania valahova...   
\- De komolyan – mondja Shiro, és egyben érzi Fekete enyhe szkepticizmusát is az idegen dolog iránt.  
\- Célba dobtam érte, oké? – morogja maga elé, és megint arra gondol, hogy hagynia kellett volna a cápát. Lance csak egy adag frusztrációval gazdagodott az este folyamán, míg neki kettővel emelkedett a személyes tárgyainak száma, ami statisztikailag egy olyan ugrás, amire eddig nem sok példa van.  
\- Igazán _aranyos_ – feleli Shiro, a hangja mosolygós és egy kicsit heccelős.  
\- Most akkor ezt fogom hallgatni? – kérdez rá, talán túl ingerülten is. Eléggé, hogy észrevegye magát. – Sajnálom – mondja gyorsan. – Sajnálom, nem kellene így beszélnem veled.  
Shiro a vállára teszi a kezét, az ép vállára, és nem tudja eldönteni, hogy most feddést kap vagy megértést. Egyiket sem igazán tudja a helyén kezeli.  
\- Csak aggódom – böki ki végül.  
\- Tudom – motyogja. – Meg azt is, hogy néha kibírhatatlan vagyok.  
\- Ugyan, dehogy – nevet fel Shiro. – Attól őszintén távol állsz. – Keith hosszan fújja ki a levegőt. – Szóval Lance...?  
\- Szóval mi?  
\- Szóval most jártok?  
\- Olyasmi? Igen.  
\- Gratulálok.  
\- Kösz.  
\- Szegény, nagyon nem volt biztos magában, amikor beszéltünk.  
\- Mi, ti komolyan kibeszéltek engem?  
\- Nem kibeszéltünk – csitítja Shiro. – Csak rólad beszéltünk. Alaposan meglepődtem, amikor elmesélte, hogy csókolóztatok azon a Garrison bulin. Ő meg azon, hogy én erről mit sem tudtam.  
\- Az egy... kaotikus időszak volt...  
\- Nem vagyok mérges vagy valami. Bízom benned, és örülök mindennek, amit megosztasz velem. – Ez kísértetiesen hasonlít arra, amit Mayte mondott neki éppen tegnap, és amivel akkor annyira egyet tudott érteni.  
\- Ha már itt tartunk, te sem szóltál egy szót sem Alluráról – mondja, de nem feddő vagy számonkérő.  
\- Mostanában nem úgy tűntél, mint aki befogadó ilyesmire.  
\- Jogos – sóhajt fel. – Szóval?  
\- Szóval mi? Jól megvagyunk.  
\- Mennyire jól? – kérdezi hátravigyorogva.  
\- Ne szemtelenkedj – vigyorog vissza Shiro, de a fülei pirulnak, és Keith érzi, hogy minden rendben. Most minden rendben velük, és ez az egyik legnyugtatóbb dolog, amit érezhet. – Na, induljunk! – adja ki a parancsot, de a hangjában semmi olyasmi, ami azt éreztetné, hogy rabolja az idejét, amit a családjával tölthetne.  
\- Vettem – vágja rá, cseppet sem katonás hangsúlyban és Fekete életre kel a keze alatt. – Mit szóltak?  
\- Anyám nem akarta elhinni, hogy velem beszél. Sikerült meggyőznöm.  
Keith meggondolja, hogy kimondja-e a következőt, mert erről sosem beszéltek még:  
\- Egy ideig tartottam velük a kapcsolatot... aztán nem ment.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy mérgesek rád – mondja nyugodtan Shiro.  
\- Úgy gondolod? – mormolja maga elé. A legtöbb emléke a Garrisonról való távozása és Shiro visszatérése közöttről elhalványodott, vagy sokkal inkább, kellemetlen ködös homályba vész. Tudja, hogy nem volt magánál abban az időszakban, nem annyira, mint máskor.

Az utazás maga rövidebb lenne, ha nem kellene felmenniük elég magasra ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan kihasználhassa Fekete földi szemmel továbbra is elképesztő sebességét. Az utazás nagyjából ennyi: tizenegy óra visszafelé, alig néhány perc alatt, aminek hatására most tizenhárom órányi időzónára vannak Varaderótól, Japánban délután fél hat van, és párás kora este.  
Keith őszinte meglepetésére tíz perc múlva sem hívja rájuk a japán honvédelmet senki, pedig Fekete egy kissé elüt a környezettől, még akkor is, ha Japán alapvetően egy furcsa hely. Keith bizalmatlanul pillantgat körbe hátul maradva, amíg Shiro szoros ölelésbe vonja a szüleit. Az édesanyja sír, és ettől minden lehetősége oda, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálja megérteni, hogy mit mond, az apja pedig suttog, mély hangú, komoly, magas férfi, de a keze reszket, ahogy a tenyere a fia hátán nyugszik. Ők hárman egy kis család, most éppen zaklatott, viharvert, de Keith tudja, hogy ők is olyanok, mint Lance családja: egymásba kapaszkodva bármit túlélnek.  
A meglepetés akkor éri, amikor Shiro közelebb hívja, ő igazán csak privát teret akart hagyni a találkozásnak, amúgy sem teljesen biztos, mit kellene tennie, hiszen őt senki nem várta vissza, neki nem volt miért visszajönni, amikor Allura megkérdezte, hogy nem akar-e maradni a Kastélyban inkább, mint a bizonytalanság a Földön, elfogadta az ajánlatot. Nem igazán volt más választása. Közelebb lépdel, lassan csak, betolakodónak érzi magát, ez a jelenet nem az övé, neki itt semmi keresnivalója, és mégis: Shiro anyja a nyakába borul, törékeny, csontos asszony, még mindig sír, de az ereje egészen meglepő, ahogy magához szorítja. Mond valamit, amit Keith még akkor sem értene, ha tisztán ki tudná venni, és Shiro fordít neki:  
\- Azt mondja, azt ígérted, hogy megtalálsz és visszahozol, és hálás, amiért megtartottad a szavad. – És a másik pillantásában legalább annyi hála, mint a nő szorításában. Legszívesebben letagadná, hogy valaha ilyesmit mondott, mert akkor senkinek nem kellene hálásnak lennie neki semmiért, és maradhatna láthatatlan, és akkor nem fojtogatná őt sem ennyi érzelem. De nem ilyen egyszerű, persze, semmi nem ennyire egyszerű, csak óvatosan megsimogatja az asszony hátát, hibás kiejtéssel motyog annyit, hogy _minden rendben,_ és hogy _nagyon szívesen,_ és csak gondolatban teszi hozzá, hogy _bármikor máskor is megtenné._ Ez, hogy Shiro itt van, az otthonában, végre realizálja benne a tényt: a nehezén már túl vannak. Vége van. A maradék nem fontos, és annyi meg annyi évvel ezelőtt, mikor azt mondták neki, hogy a Kerberos Küldetés pilóta hiba miatt kudarcba fulladt, és ő nem akarta elhinni, akkor neki volt igaza, és az igaza itt áll előtte, és ez a lényeg. Hogy mindannyian életben vannak, visszatértek, és teljesen mindegy, mi áll még előttük, mert őket nem lehet legyőzni.  
Talán Lance is ezt akarta neki mondani végig.  
A látogatás nem túl hosszú, Shiro egészen sokáig hadar az apjának, egy csomó mindenről, mielőtt indulniuk kellene. Talán Iverson intézett valamit, talán nem, mindenesetre senki nem jár a közelükben, ami enyhén szólva is furcsa és nem túl lehetséges, de lesz még ideje ezen gondolkodni. Talán ez a bocsánatkérésük, amiért azt állították, Shiro hibája volt minden. Talán azért a bocsánatkérés, ahogyan bántak vele. Talán egy nagy adag szerencse és furcsaság.  
Amikor csendben felszállnak, arra gondol: _Fekete, vigyél vissza a paradicsomba._

Varaderóban vihar tombol.  
Lance rikító esőkabátban rohan végig az udvaron, vadul vigyorog, amíg rájuk tukmálja a magával hozott két másikat, és nem törődik vele, hogy lefújja a szél a kapucniját.  
A második meglepetés, hogy amint belépnek a házba, Lance anyja a nyakába veti magát. Zokog, és közben kiabál, ami persze itt normális beszédhangnak felel meg, és Keith őszintén nem érti, mi történik.  
_\- Mamá, por favor..._ – kezdené Lance, de Isabel belé fojtja a szót, aztán inkább átpártol őhozzá. Lance kedves hangon suttog neki valamit, amitől elcsendesül egy kicsit, és a fiú rájuk mosolyog. A pillantásában most nem bujkál semmi, egy kicsit szomorú, egy kicsit vidám. – Mayte kicsit nem úgy adta elő az eseményeket a vásári céllövészekkel, ahogyan szerintem történt, de nekem senki nem hisz – magyarázza. – A lényeg, hogy hősies bátorságról tanúbizonyságot téve megmentetted az életemet, és ezzel egy életre lekötelezted a családomat, ami olyan extrákkal jár, hogy bármikor jöhetsz bejelentés nélkül vacsorázni. Vagy amit akarsz.  
\- De én nem... – kezdené Keith, és Lance rábólint, hogy tudja. Tudja, hogy az egész túl gyorsan történt ahhoz, hogy meg lehessen állapítani, valóban Lance-nek szánták a golyót, ami súrolta a vállát, vagy nem.  
\- Csak viseld el – mondja. – Utána megszabadulsz tőlünk.  
_ Nem akarok megszabadulni tőletek._  
Lance anyukája megnyugodni látszik, a vihar tombol, és Lance apja, az anyja, a nővére és a húga mind a konyhában csoportosulnak, ahol már nincs ott Pidge és Hunk, de Matthew valamiért igen, és ez most egy zajos hajnali kavarodás.  
\- Csak felkapom a cuccom és mehetünk – mondja Lance, és kérdőn néz rá, egy korábbi jelenet ismétlése, mert mind a ketten a lépcső felé indulnak. – Hogy vannak Shiro szülei?  
\- Túlélik. Örültek – foglalja össze tömören.  
\- Az enyémek is, azt hiszem. – Sóhajt egyet, az ágyon hátizsák, és körülnéz a szobában. Az ablakok most becsukva. Csak akkor csukja be őket, ha sok időre megy el. – Ez az életem, és akarom vissza, nem érdekel, hogy kivel kell egyezkednem érte – jelenti ki olyan határozottsággal, hogy Keith nem kételkedik a szavában. Lance megböki a lámpáról lógó vadászrepülőgép makettet. A gép kecsesen fordul egyet a tengelye körül. – A Lándzsás – mondja őszinte áhítattal –, ilyennel találkoztam ma.  
\- Hogy tudtad felismerni sötétben? – kérdez rá Keith.  
\- A két MiG-29 rálőtte Vörösre a gépágyúk tartalmát. Mintha egy bolha akarna leteríteni egy elefántot, de a LanceR nem lőtt ránk. Nem tudom, miért. Amúgy, régebben vadászpilóta akartam lenni. Aztán rájöttem, hogy az eget bárki meghódíthatja, de a csillagokat nem. – Ebben van valami, még ha a megfogalmazás olyan Lance-esen drámai is. Vagy egy kicsit közhelyes.  
\- Akkor már csak egy kérdésem van – kezdi –, hol tanult a nővéred verekedni?  
\- Ó, Mayte évekig volt országos bajnok judóban. – Lance csak legyint egyet. – A seregben halomra vert mindenkit.  
\- Mayte volt katona? – kérdez rá döbbenten.  
\- Ja, itt kötelező bevonulni két évre – magyarázza, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. – Nekem a Garrison igazolta, szóval megúsztam – teszi hozzá, az arcán mosoly, a pillantásában mosoly. – Egyéb kérdés?  
Keith elgondolkodik egy kérdésen, amíg közelebb lép a másikhoz. Lance érdeklődve, türelmesen figyeli, a szemei nyugodt óceán kékjét idézik, csend és béke mögé bújtatott lehetőség vad viharokra.  
\- Megcsókolhatlak? – kérdezi suttogva.  
\- Ez nem egy kifejtős kérdés, szóval persze, egészen nyugodtan – rámosolyog, de hagyja, hogy Keith kezdeményezzen, hogy ő irányítson, csak lassan átöleli közben. Kávéízű csók, lágy és nem kapkodós, csak szerette volna biztosra tudni, hogy az elmúlt napokat nem adrenalin-hiányban álmodta, hogy létezik a világnak olyan szeglete, ahol ő is nyugalomra lelhet. – Szeretném, ha lenne néhány óránk egymásra, szóval kapjuk el Nerok csatlósait, hogy azelőtt lehessünk kettesben, mielőtt teljesen begolyóznék, ez hogy tetszik?  
\- Remek terv – bólint rá.  
\- Plusz, haza kell érnünk vacsora előtt.

Lance kér pár percet elbúcsúzni, a búcsú csendes, és már Isabel sem sír, ahogy összeölelkeznek. Egyedül Calista szipog egy kicsit, de Lance leguggol hozzá, és letörli a könnyeit, miközben csendesen beszél hozzá.  
\- Hogy sül fel mindig a csajokkal, hát a saját húgát _hercegnőmnek_ hívja... – morfondírozik Matthew félhangosan, aztán feljajdul, mert Shiróval egyszerre vágják a könyöküket a bordái közé. – Ne a gyengét bántsátok már!  
Mire visszafordul, Lance már feléjük kocog a hátizsákjával, a kezében egy rózsaszín kagyló.  
\- Calista találta nekem a hurrikán után a parton – meséli mosolyogva. – Hallatszik benne az óceán zúgása. – A hangja legalább olyan elragadtatott, mint amikor az esőről beszél, vagy a zenéről, vagy a cicákról, vagy arról, hogy szeretne vele csókolózni. – Van tizenhárom és fél órám megmenteni az univerzumot, szóval haladjunk! – adja ki az utasítást, és elkocog Vörös felé, a vihar tombol körülötte, és ő észre sem veszi.  
Amint elhagyják a Föld légterét, az órákat számolni feleslegessé válik.  
Amint elhagyják a Naprendszert, a napokat számolni feleslegessé válik.  
Amint Fekete feléled a kezei alatt, Varadero máris hiányzik neki, és vissza akar jönni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

Take me down to your paradise  
Won't believe until see the light  
Break me out, make me so alive  
I'm craving you like I need a high

I'm a desert, you're an ocean  
It's your motion that I need  
But without you I am broken  
Left to thirst out in the heat

Take me down to your paradise  
I lose my words every time I try  
To make sense on why I lose my mind  
You're every wrong that I need at night

I'm a desert, you're an ocean  
It's your motion that I need  
But without you I am broken  
Left to thirst out in the heat

Without you I am broken  
Left to thirst out in the heat  
Without you I am broken  
Left to thirst out in the heat  
Without you I am broken  
Left to thirst out in the heat

Take me down to your paradise  
I see heaven when I see your eyes  
They pull me in, got me paralyzed  
Your body makes me wanna testify

I'm a desert, you're an ocean  
It's your motion that I need  
But without you I am broken  
Left to thirst out in the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad :D Még érkezik egy karácsonyi extra a történethez :)

**Author's Note:**

> A nevek kiejtése:  
Calista – Kálisztá  
Martinez – Mártinész  
Mayte – Májté  
Isabel – Íszávél  
Virgilio – Virhílijó  
Igen, tisztára szappanopera neveket találtam. Üdv Kubában.


End file.
